Nueva vida, la Aventura de un Mestizo y la Redención de los Nobles
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: ¿Por que las personas son malas?, hay una respuesta a esa pregunta, y la respuesta es: En el mundo no hay personas malas, nadie nace siendo malo, por que ser malo es el destino que cada una de las personas escoge por su propia voluntad
1. prologo

Hola amigos, aquí estoy con esta historia, pero no la haré solo tendré apoyo de mi mejor amigo y camarada, tal vez les parecerá un poco o muy estúpido al inicio y no le entiendan en lo mas mínimo o como lo vean. Pero al menos denle una oportunidad y con el tiempo verán como se ira desarrollando esta historia, así que comencemos.

* * *

Prólogo.

¿Por que las personas son malas?, hay una respuesta a esa pregunta, y la respuesta es: En el mundo no hay personas malas, nadie nace siendo malo, por que ser malo es el destino que cada una de las personas escoge por su propia voluntad.

La siguiente pregunta ¿hay personas que hacen sufrir a los demás?, si... si hay, pero a causa de eso la gente toma venganza, la venganza genera muerte, la muerte genera genera dolor, el dolor genera odio y el odio genera venganza. Una cadena que se repite y no cesara hasta que haya paz.

-¡Padre Mario, padre Mario! -exclamo un niño corriendo por el pasillo del templo hacia un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello completamente blanco y sin barba, vestía el típico traje de sacerdote.

El pequeño de cinco años de cabello negro corto al estilo militar, llevaba unos pantalones y camisa manga larga de color crema, una cinta roja amarrada en la cintura y un sombrero desgastado de paja, calzaba unos huaraches de correa café y ojos del mismo color.

-Que ocurre pequeño? -.

-Quería saber una cosa -dijo el pequeño.

-Y eso sería? -.

-Por que no puedo ser como ustedes? -.

-¿Eh? -fue lo que dijo el sacerdote al no entender.

-Es que... por las noches siempre me quedo despierto y por las mañanas duermo aunque sea medio día, ¿por que? -.

El sacerdote sin saber que responder se mantenía viendo al pequeño.

-No sabría responderte esa pregunta Miguel -.

-Padre Mario, ¿tu sabes como eran mis padres? -.

-... Si... lo se, ellos eran grandes personas, amables, honestos y de buen corazón, tuvieron un accidente no lo se, pero de lo que si te puedo decir, es que tal vez ahora estén en un mejor lugar -le respondió el padre mirando al techo de la iglesia.

-En el cielo, donde esta dios -dijo viendo el techo también.

El sacerdote de la iglesia lo adoptó y lo crió junto a su esposa, un día el pequeño los sorprendió cuando inocentemente estaba succionando la sangre de un animal para alimentarse, y ellos creyeron que la existencia de la familia del mal era un simple mito, pero en vez de hacer algo en su contra se apiadaron de el.

-Miguel, ven aquí -le hablo María la esposa del padre Mario desde la cocina de su casa (a su imaginación), estaba vestida de monja.

-Que necesita abuela? -llegando hacia la mencionada

-Sabes por que las personas no quieren acercase a ti? -pregunto haciendo que el pequeño Miguel bajara la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-Por que soy raro -respondió.

-Claro que no -respondío  
haciendo que levante la mirada –ellos solamente le temen a lo que desconocen, tu eres un caso muy especial Miguel, y tal vez en el futuro... seas un chico muy reconocido - le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño la imite.

A pesar de vivir con la sus abuelos adoptivos, el siempre visitaba a los niños del orfanato donde hizo amigos que por nada en el mundo cambiaría.

-¡Josefina! -llamo acercándose a una niña de cinco años y cabello largo suelto de color Rojo, ojos de color café, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y zapatitos blancos.

-Hola Miguel -saludo la pequeña.

-Jugemos a las escondidas -propuso muy animado.

-Por su puesto -acepto mientras mas niños se unían a jugar.

-Chicos -llamo una niña de cuatro años, cabello azul corto y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido tipo kimono hasta las rodillas de color blanco con detalles azules y zapatitos azules con blanco.

-Hola Rem -saludo Miguel con una sonrisa siendo imitado por la niña.

Rem era una niña que perdió a sus padres en accidente, sus padres venían del oriente, específicamente de Japón. Gracias a la ayuda del gobierno aprendieron el lenguaje español cuando ella era un bebé.

-Yo también jugaré -dijo haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

-Claro, mientras mas mejor -respondió mas alegre saltando de un lado a otro haciendo reír a las niñas.

En la vida siempre hay personas a quienes amar y cosas buenas que atesorar y aprovechar. Pero...

Las cosas buenas siempre tienen que llegar a su fin, por mas dolorosas que sean.

-¡JOSEFINA! ¡REM! -grito Miguel enfrente del orfanato que estaba siendo consumido lentamente por las llamas.

Sin perder tiempo, se adentro al orfanato para rescatar a sus amigos mientras los pueblerinos traían agua para consumir el fuego y lo necesario para rescatar a los niños, el calor era insoportable pero eso es lo que menos le importo y siguió su camino, se adentro en cada habitación, una por una, llego a la habitación de Rem y tiro la puerta con fuerza para después entrar y buscar por todas partes, encontró a la peli azul debajo de su cama y sin perder tiempo la tomo en brazos y la saco del orfanato.

Dejó a Rem a salvo y se volvió adentrar al orfanato buscando a los niños que habitaban en ella, pero no encontraba niño alguno. Entonces corrió dejándose llevar por sus instintos, corrió hacia el gran salón de musica donde ellos siempre cantaban alegre en los domingos de misa.

-¡JOSEFINA! -grito desesperado esperando una respuesta.

-¡MIGUEL! -se escucho la voz de la chica al otro lado de la doble puerta.

Miguel no espero y se lanzo contra la puerta en un intento de derribarla, seguía intentando hasta lograrlo, la puerta estaba caliente pero el dolor le importo un pepino.

-"No puedo, soy débil... ¡No!... yo no voy a dejar que mueran, ellas son importantes para mi... ¡YO VOY A PROTEGERLAS!" - pensó con gran determinación en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, las facciones de Miguel se hicieron mas notables, los colmillos le crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Preparo su puño derecho y lanzándose contra la puerta la voló en pedazos llamando la atención de todos los niños. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño Miguel mas cambiado.

-¡Todos! Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido -exclamó y todos no dudaron en obedecer.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida del orfanato, Josefina cayo al suelo haciendo que Miguel frenara al igual que los demás.

-¡Josefina!, toda vallanse deben salir de...-Pero antes de terminar de hablar, la estructura del orfanato empezó a colapsar enterrando a todos los niños sobre los escombros.

Todos se aterraron por lo que le paso a todos los pequeños y todos los pobladores empezaron apagar el incendio y Rem lloraba por sus amigos. Una hora después todos contemplaron lo que antes fue el orfanato del pueblo junto con los cadáveres de los niños calcinados, observaron como de los escombros se levantaba la figura de algo que no esperaban, el pequeño Miguel estaba transformado en un lobo del tamaño de Josefina.

El pequeño licántropo tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya sin vida de Josefina que tenia quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, el niño lobo empezó aullar de dolor a la luna llena que se encontraba en lo mas alto por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Los pueblerinos no sabían nada del pequeño Miguel y sobre su sangre vampiro y de hombre lobo siendo sabido nada mas por el sacerdote y su esposa, por lo cual lo consideraron culpable, lo maltrataron, golpearon e intentaron matarlo por hacerlo pagar, pero nada funcionaba, debido a su sangre de vampiro el chico era casi inmortal.

Vivió en el bosque donde nadie le haría daño, se entero que sus abuelos habían muerto por una enfermedad al corazón y por cáncer terminal, un día se encontró con alguien a quien no se esperaba... Rem.

Dos años pasaron y la pequeña Rem lo iba a visitar todos los días para jugar con el licántropo y vampiro, el tiempo paso y Rem se enfermo, creyendo que le pasaría lo mismo que a sus abuelos adoptivos busco una manera de ayudarla dando lo que sea.

Un extraño hombre se le apareció y le propuso un trato al pequeño de 7 años, su alma por la salud de su única amiga donde el niño acepto sin rechistar queriendo crear el contrato, quiso firmar pero una herida se hizo machando el contrato con su sangre siendo lo suficiente para el sujeto. Al día siguiente se entero por medio de rumores de cazadores que su amiga enferma había sanado pensando que fue un milagro, la niña lo fue a ver para jugar con el pero un rato después Rem tuvo un accidente al caer colina abajo golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo a un río hundiéndose en el. El pequeño fue a su rescate pero cuando la salvo ya fue demasiado tarde.

Varias personas así como cazadores fueron en busca de la pequeña que desapareció encontrándola en brazos del "Niño Diabólico" tal como le pusieron, estaba llorando con ella en sus brazos y ellos la alejaron de ella para matarlo, el pequeño corrió por su vida pero lo alcanzaron y empezaron a masacrar, estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza con un hacha pero fueron asesinados por cuatro extrañas personas, un hombre de cabello rubio que desaparecía en destellos amarillos, una mujer pelirroja con una espada, otra mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos extraños y otra mujer de ojos blancos como la luna. Solamente eso vio para después caer en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente despertó en una enfermería de un pueblo diferente, se quiso levantar e irse para no ser lastimado otra vez, pero se encontró que tenia puesta una especie de manguera conectada a su brazo y miro una especie de bolsa que contenía lo que seria sangre, aun lado vio otros tres pero vacíos, quienes fueran las personas que lo salvaron, le donaron de su sangre para reponer la que perdió. Las cuatro personas lo fueron a ver y se presentaron con el, el chico hizo lo mismo y les contó sobre el. El hombre y las tres mujeres se sintieron tristes por el y le propusieron entrenarlo, aceptó sin rechistar queriendo ser mas fuerte no perder a alguien importante otra vez.

Pasaron los meses, ocho para ser exactos y el entrenamiento surtió gran efecto, fue entrenado por Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y Hinamori Hyuga. Al poseer la sangre de Mikoto y Hinamori obtuvo el Byakugan y el Sharingan, aprendió a defenderse y las técnicas de los elementos a los cuales era afín que eran fuego, tierra, Agua, viento y rayo, algo que no se esperaban las chicas y el Namikaze. Minato le contó que ellos venían de otro lugar y cayeron allí por medio de la técnica del dios del trueno volador la cual intentaba mejorar Y que dentro de poco regresarían a su mundo, le propuso volver con el pero se negó diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y cuando terminara estaría con ellos, el día de la despedida llego y prometió estar con ellos otra vez.

-Cuando termine de hacer lo que tenga que hacer, les prometo que me volveré a juntar con ustedes, por que ahora ustedes son mi familia y debo protegerlos aunque me cueste la vida, ya que ese es mi nuevo camino... Mi camino ninja -dijo con determinación haciendo sentir orgullosos a todos.

-Recuerda hijo, no importa lo que pase siempre debes mantener la frente en alto -le dijo Minato.

-Nunca te dejes guiar por el odio ya que seria tu perdición -fueron las palabras de Mikoto.

-Valora a los demás y no los menosprecies, tu elijes como debes llevar tu propio destino -fuero las palabras de Hinamori Hyuga.

-Y también consigue una chica linda e igual que tu madre, no a una rarita que tartamudea mucho... Ayayayayayay duele Hinamori -dijo Kushina sobandose la mejilla mientras Hinamori tenia una venita en la frente –bueno, también ayuda a quienes mas lo necesitan, no importa quienes sean o las cosas que hicieron en el pasado, has amigos y nunca los abandones, nunca te rindas y cumple tus sueños.

Miguel estaba llorando por las palabras de sus padres adoptivos y sus tías adoptivas.

-Por su puesto que lo haré, Tou-san, Kaa-san, tía Mikoto, tía Hinamori, les prometo que haré lo que sea correcto y me reuniré con ustedes cuando cumpla mis objetivos. Y mamá, yo creo que ed muy pronto para tener novia no crees? -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pequeño Miguel.

Se despidieron en un abrazo donde los cuatro le mostraron lo mucho que lo amaban, rayos los empezaron a envolver para después en un destello desaparecer del lugar y regresar al mundo Shinobi.

Miguel se seco las lágrimas para poner una cara seria.

-Es hora de cazar a cierta basura, no dejare que sigas engañando a la gente y me asegurarse de que sea verdad -dijo mientras en sus ojos se veía el Sharingan en todos su esplendor, pero algo diferente, en ves de ser rojos carmesí eran blancos con las tres aspas girando lentamente y venas resaltando en su rostro.

Los Shinobis volvieron a su hogar y aquel chico en nombre de ellos juro ser el ser más imparable, empezando a entrenar día y noche con la única razón de volverlos a ver y demostrar que era fuerte, que fue digno de ser su discípulo, recorriendo el mundo para obtener esa fuerza y hacer amigos, unos que no mueran por su supuesta maldición sin saber que se encontrará un ser cuya existencia es su misma perdición, casi al borde de ser un ser completamente de caos pero con la ayuda de ese chico logro salir de ese túnel sin fin con el que el mismo se condenó.

* * *

sin mas que decir esta historia es de un amigo de dz Broly Van Hellsing


	2. Chapter 1

Hola ya llego el máster chief con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, como ya les dije no la haré solo, mis camaradas me ayudaran en ella, espero ¡no!... Esperamos y les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1: el fin de los objetivos y el viaje al mundo ninja, el desafío para tomar el liderato y la responsabilidad.

* * *

Miguel Pov.

¿Que paso durante la partida de los cuatro ninjas?, es es fácil para mi, con mi nuevo poder puse al mundo de cabeza o a casi todo el mundo, cuando ellos partieron yo me planteé la idea de liberar mi propio mundo de su propia destrucción, en mi país siempre estaba dominado por la corrupción política como en todo el mundo, las drogas, el crimen organizado, los secuestros, violaciones y asesinatos como otras cosas.

Yo un niño de 7 años que no se como rayos tengo el cuerpo de un adolescente de 17, cuando las mujeres me miraban de varias maneras yo solo pude ponerme nervioso y algo asustado, ya que se miraban como un montón de hienas esperando su banquete.

Un día me encontré con mas personas de mi especie vampiro, eran igualesa mi, se veían jóvenes pero aparentemente en la edad ellos me ganaban por mucho, eran buenos, no me atacaron y solamente querían conocerme, me sorprendió el hecho de que una chica que estaba con ellos era una humana que era novia de un vampiro. Rayos era casi como una de esas películas amor prohibido que veían mi madre y mis tías, mi papá y yo nos tuvimos que aguantar las ganas de dormir por que se nos hacia aburrida.

Ellos me contaron que ya había un caso igual al mío, un chico que era hijo de un vampiro y una humana que había alcanzado la madurez en sus diez años, que podía alimentarse de sangre y comida humana por lo cual podía vivir bien y ya tenia como 150 años.

Estuve todo el tiempo limpiando mi país de todo mal y salvando personas que son extorsionadas y secuestradas para tener un rescate que ni los familiares pueden alcanzar, también me tuve en la penosa necesidad de matarlos, me tocaba el corazón al hacerlo, pero sabia que ellos habían hecho cosas terribles, ya sabes lo que dicen "al quitar una vida salvas muchas otras" o algo así, no se mucho de dichos y refranes o moralejas.  
Cuando lo logre me empeñe ahora en la guerra que se desataban en los países árabes y musulmanes contra los estadounidenses, busque tener una conversación con los árabes y musulmanes cuando fui a sus países, claro que al inicio me recibieron a balazos pero como fui entrenado por grandes ninjas eso no fue nada para mi, derrote a todos los que me atacaban, pensaron que era un estadounidense pero los corregí diciendo que era mexicano, ¿loco no? Un mexicano en una guerra como esta, Ja me recuerda a la película de "salvando al soldado perez" a decir verdad era muy buena y graciosa, esa película me gusta, al igual que la de el mejor actor que yo haya visto, Dany Trejo alias "Machete" y Antonio banderas.

Logre ayudarlos tomando acciones pacificas para su propio gobierno los entendiera, pasaron muchas cosas y la guerra termino en ese país y en los demás, la técnica clones de sombra fue muy útil, claro que los cubría con una capucha para que no supieran sobre la técnica y empezaran a seguirme para estudiar sobre mi.

Las mafias en todo el mundo, el mercado negro y los ataques terroristas como otras cosas y organizaciones fueron destruidas por mi, pero la mayoría de veces... No lo hacia por mi propia voluntad.

Después de un año que pase terminando con todo los problemas del mundo, el sujeto con el que hice el contrato volvió aparecer, me dijo que ya era hora de cumplir con mi parte del trato, yo lo quería atacar pero no pude hacer nada, ya que estaba bajo su control y no podía dominar la maldición que dijo que yo portaba, que yo portaba en mi, al espíritu de la venganza... me había convertido en su nuevo vengador... El nuevo vengador del rey del infierno Lucifer, Satanás o como lo quieran llamar.

Hice cosas horribles debido a la maldición, pero eso termino cuando me encontré con una persona que al igual que yo, era un vengador y que había derrotado a Lucifer antes obteniendo el verdadero poder del espíritu de la venganza que en realidad era el espíritu de la justicia, el ángel de la justicia (no recuerdo el nombre, quien lo sepa me lo hace saber por favor).

Su nombre era Jhonny Blaze, el fue un gran amigo y mi principal víctima de bromas, cada vez que le hacia una nunca podía devolvermela, Lucifer había encontrado otro cuerpo para poder tomar y hacerse fuerte, Jhonny me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el por que era muy despreciable y por algo era el rey del infierno.

Lo enfrente pero no fue fácil de vencerlo al inicio, tuve que utilizar mi Sharingan y Byakugan para poder derrotarlo así como la maldición, logre activar un ser espectral que parecía un esqueleto hecho de energía que no conocía, gracias a eso pude derrotarlo y así matarlo aunque quede inconsciente después de usarlo, su hijo al cual quería tomar su cuerpo antes hasta que Jhonny lo detuvo y quien había ayudado a Jhon devolviéndole su alma y conservando la maldición, me ayudo de igual forma devolviendo mi alma y dejando que conservara la maldición, ahora el es el nuevo rey del infierno claro dando unos cambios en ese lugar.  
Y también algo que nunca creí que pasara ni en un millón de años... dios el creador de todas las cosas, me agradeció.  
El me dijo que sabia sobre mis intenciones de dejar este mundo y partir hacia el mundo de mi nueva familia lo cual me sorprendió mucho, bueno no por nada es dios y el creador de todas las cosas, me dijo que me ayudaría a ir a ese mundo y otra sorpresa, que era lo menos que podía hacer por un chico de buen corazón como yo, aunque le dije que tal vez no tenga tan buen corazón.

Muchas cosas pasaron a parte de eso, claro a parte de que estados unidos me veía como amenaza solo por ayudar a los terroristas con acciones pacificas, o mas bien los corruptos así como el presidente Trump me veía como amenaza (lo puse por que me cae mal ese viejo decrépito, maloliente, racista, desgraciado y bastardo etc etc).

Tuve que darle una advertencia y que mejor que secuestrarlo, golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, romperle las piernas y dejarlo colgado con solo pañales de adultos y un chupón con su babero y un cartel colgando en su cuello diciendo: "por ser un imbécil bueno para nada presumido que le gusta sentirse poderoso y Hilari Clinton no puede ser presidenta por ser mujer".  
Pero dejando eso de lado, ahora tengo que reunirme con mi nueva familia.

Fin Pov.

En un lugar del país del fuego, 13 años después.

En un bosque que esta en el país de fuego, se empezó apreciar una intensa luz que después de un rato se desvaneció revelando a una persona que estaba vestido con un traje bastante peculiar (como el de Kyo Kusanagi en The King Of Fighters 2002 pero con un sombrero estilo norteño), tenia cabello negro y ojos café.

Así que... Este es el mundo ninja -dijo el chico observando el bosque –sera mejor echar un vistazo a ver si puedo encontrar un camino.

El chico empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo dejándose guiar por su instinto hasta que encontró un camino por el cual avanzo.

"Este lugar es pacífico, lo bueno es que mi mundo ya no habrá tantas guerras en el futuro" -pensó mientras veía el cielo azul y sonreía.

Siguió caminando hasta que se topo con una escena que no le gusto para nada, un grupo de bandidos queriendo asaltar a una pareja de ancianos.

Denos todo lo que tenga anciano o no gente piedad contra usted -decía el que supuestamente era el líder de la banda.

P-por favor, le daremos todo lo que quieran pero no lastimen a mi esposa -dijo preocupado y asustado el anciano.

Pues eso espero por si no vamos a... -.

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

De pronto el cuerpo del líder cayo al suelo sin vida, el resto de la banda miraron hacia la dirección de donde venia el sonido y vieron a un hombre con sombrero que tenia una especie de arma en su mano, una Colt M1911 A1.

Me repugnan, ustedes no merecen estar en este plano de existencia -dijo cambiando su pistola por un rifle de asalto M16.

Los bandidos estaban asustados ya que el chico había matado a su líder con un arma extraña y ahora había cambiado a otra, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando fueron acribillados por una lluvia de disparos.

Miguel se acerco al matrimonio tranquilo guardando su arma en un sello que tenia en su brazo.

Se encuentran bien? -pregunto preocupado.

-Si, estamos bien jovencito, gracias por salvarnos -dijo el anciano.

No hay problema, pero en realidad quería que esto fuera de forma pacifica sin matar a nadie, pero creo que la costumbre de matar aún no puedo dejarla -dijo un poco nervioso.

-No preocupes jovencito, en el mundo no todo es de color rosa y hermoso -hablo la anciana.

Por cierto chico, ¿eres alguna clase de ninja?, no veo una banda que te identifique como Shinobi de la hoja u otra aldea -dijo el anciano.

¿Shinobi de la hoja?, pues a decir verdad no soy un Shinobi solamente soy una persona que fue entrenado por ninjas -respondió.

Eso lo explica, ya que si un ninja de otra aldea viniera a este territorio seria como un suicidio a menos que tuviera permiso especial -dijo el señor de avanzada edad.

Por cierto señor, seria tan amable de decirme de donde pertenece este símbolo, ya que mis maestros fueron ninjas de la aldea que representa este símbolo grabado en la banda -dijo mostrando ante los ancianos la banda con el símbolo de Konoha.

Por supuesto que si joven, ese es el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha -respondió el anciano.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? -.

Así es jovencito, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, nosotros nos dirigimos hacia allí por turismo -respondió la señora.

¿En serio?, muchas gracias estaría feliz ya que no conozco muy bien el país "a decir verdad no conozco este mundo" -.

Entonces los dos ancianos y el chico partieron rumbo a Konoha.

"Mamá, papá, tía Mikoto, tía Hinamori, nos volveremos a encontrar" -pensó con una sonrisa.

Salto en el tiempo.

Frente a Miguel estaba la gran puerta que daba acceso a la aldea de Konoha, el y los amables ancianodtse acercaron a las puertas donde detenidos por los que la resguardaban.

Identifiquense, vienen a instalarse a la aldea, propuesta de negocios turismo -hablo Koquetsu.

Venimos de turismo, mi esposa, mi nieto y yo venimos a ver los lugares mas populares de aldea así como el monumento de los Hokages -respondio el amable anciano.

Muy bien pero... tu tienes una extraña forma de vestir chico -dijo Koquetsu.

Ves abuelita, te dije que las personas me empiezan a juzgar solo por como visto -Miguel para que la mentira fuera mas real empezó a llorar a cascaditas.

Oye oye chico, no te estoy juzgando ni nada es solo que nunca había visto ese tipo de ropa -.

Bueno eso seria normal ya que nosotros venimos de muy lejos -respondió la anciana.

Muy bien, solo tiene que firmar aquí y listo -el anciano hizo lo que le pidió Izumo firmo los papeles –eso seria todo, que disfruten su visita.

Así lo aremos señor -dijo Miguel marchándose con los ancianos.

Ya mas alejados, los tres estaban en el centro de la aldea donde ahora tomarían diferentes caminos.

Espero que encuentres lo que buscas jovencito -dijo el anciano.

Gracias por ayudarme a ingresar en la aldea, no se como pagárselo -.

No es nada, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por salvarnos de esos bandidos -respondió la anciana.

Gracias -dijo Miguel mientras se quitaba el sombrero en forma de agradecimiento y salia corriendo por la calle.

Siento que este chico es especial, no es así cariño -dijo la anciana.

Así es -el anciano empezó a caminar con su esposa para entrar a un local.

Miguel se quedo impresionado por cada lugar que veía, incluso las personas se le quedaban viendo por lo extraño que vestía, y empezaron susurrar.

"parece que ahora soy el centro de atención, bueno tal vez deba preguntarle a alguien sobre donde se encuentra el líder del pueblo" -.

Pero antes siquiera hablar y acercarse a una persona, alguien choco contra el y la persona cayo, Miguel reaccionó y vio hacia abajo encontrándose con un niño rubio que vestía unos pantalones narahas y una chaqueta del mismo color con el cuello blanco y azul en unas partes, curiosamente tenía bigotes.

Oye pequeño te encuentras bien? -pregunto mientras le daba la mano.

Ugh si estoy bien señor -respondió aceptando la ayuda.

¿Como te llamas?, yo me llamo Miguel, Miguel Namikaze -se presento el híbrido.

Yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y próximo Hokage de la aldea o mi hermana Naruko Uzumaki -se presento Naruto.

¿Hermana? Valla, para que se llamen casi igual debe ser por que tal vez se parezcan en cierto sentido -dijo divertido.

Jejejejeje si es que la verdad ella es mi hermana gemela -respondió.

Ya veo, Uzumaki ¿eh?, oye de casualidad me podrías decir el nombre de tus padres, tal vez los conozca, es que estoy buscando a mi familia que vive en esta aldea -dijo Miguel.

Naruto de pronto se puso triste a lo cual Miguel se alarmó.

Nunca los conocí, mi hermana y yo estuvimos siempre solos -.

Lo lamento no quería que estuvieras triste -se disculpó.

No hay problema -.

¡Onii-chan! -se escucho una voz acercarse hacia ellos.

Ambos voltearon la vista viendo a una niña que se parecía mucho a Naruto, por lo que Miguel supuso que era Naruko y vestía igual.

Te encontré -abrazo a Naruto sonrojandolo en el acto.

Miguel los miro y le causo gracia al ver el sonrojo del chico, pero también pensó otra cosa.

"Jujuju amor prohibido, con lo que me gustan las relaciones amorosas incestuosas, son lo mejor que puede existir en la vida" -pensó con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Te estuve buscando por todos lados Onii-chan, ¿are? -Naruko se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico frente a ella.

Hola -.

Naruko se sonrojo de la vergüenza al no darse cuenta de su presencia por lo que se disculpo.

Lo siento no me presente, hola mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki y futura Hokage de la aldea de Konoha -se presento la rubia con la sonrisa marca registrada Uzumaki.

Jajajajaja esa sonrisa que tienen me trae recuerdos -dijo divertido mientras ambos hermanos lo miraban confundidos –por cierto me pueden decir donde puedo encontrar al jefe de la aldea, es que soy nuevo aquí.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento para después sonreír y asentir, le mostraron varios lugares de camino a la torre Hokage donde le dijeron que era donde estaba la Hokage.

En la oficina de la Hokage.

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio con una expresión de total aburrimiento viendo grandes pilas de documentos para firmar, en eso oye que tocan la puerta y se le resalto una gran vena en la frente.

Shizune si es mas de ese maldito papeleo te juro que te arrojo por la ventana -dijo la rubia con gran furia.

P-p-p-pero yo... estoy a su lado Lady Tsunade -respondió aterrada mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tom Tom quien se ponía azul por falta de aire.

¿Eh? Entonces adelante -dijo para que la puerta se abriera debido a un par de patadas.

¡Abuela Tsunade! -dijeron ambos hermanos entrando mientras Miguel los observaba desde la entrada con cara de palo.

Tsunade se relasto otra vena y de un golpe mando al suelo a ambos rubios.

Cierren la boca y no me digan abuela -dijo enojada la Senju.

Lo sentimos -dijeron ambos mientras se encontraban de rodillas y cabizbajos.

En eso Tsunade se da cuenta de la presencia del híbrido y este se puso un poco nervioso, después de todo estaba frente a la líder de la aldea.

¿Tu quien eres? -pregunto.

E-eh hola, yo soy... soy Miguel Namikaze -se presento el pelinegro.

Cuando ambas mujeres escucharon esas palabras, se quedaron sin aliento, estaban paralizadas al escuchar el apellido, pensaron que era una broma pero vieron en su rostro que no mentía.

¿Dijiste Namikaze? -pregunta sin creerlo Tsunade a lo cual Miguel asiente –Naruto, Naruko, quiero que nos dejen hablar... a solas.

Ambos hermanos confundidos hicieron lo pedido, al igual que los Anbus quienes recibieron una orden de la Senju.

Muy bien, ahora finos quien eres realmente, por que no creo que tengas el apellido Namikaze por nada -dijo muy seria Tsunade.

¿Eh? P-pues yo soy Miguel Namikaze, soy hijo adoptivo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, estoy aquí para reunirme con ellos después de tantos años al igual a la tía Mikoto y a la tía Hinamori -respondió.

Ahora Tsunade si que estaba perdida, desde antes que Minato y Kushina murieran, ellos junto a Hinamori y Mikoto le contaron sobre a donde fueron a parar y la aventura que vivieron con un pequeño niño que encontraron a punto de ser asesinado por una turba, lo salvaron y lo cuidaron así como también entrenarlo, después de tantos años el estaba aquí y no se lo creía, también le contaron de lo que era capaz si se desataba su furia y no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si se entera de los cuatro ahora están muertos.

Así que... ¿tu eres ese mocoso del que tanto hablaban aquellos cuatro?, pero tengo otra pregunta... ¿Como pudiste llegar a esta dimensión si ellos me dijeron que no eres de este mundo? -preguntó seria.

Cuando era niño yo hice un contrato con el rey del infierno el diablo y no se si exista un rey del infierno aquí, hice el contrato para salvar a alguien especial para mi, pero murió poco después, ellos me encontraron y me cuidaron así como me entrenaron, ellos estaban por irse pero les dije que me quedaría para cumplir con mis objetivos antes de estar con ellos y que ya buscaría la forma de estar con ellos.

Pasaron los años y termine todo lo que tenia planeado, el rey del infierno de mi mundo fue finalmente aniquilado por mi, su hijo tomo su cargo como el nuevo rey del infierno, cambiaron muchas cosas y el Dios de mi mundo en agradecimiento por mis acciones me ayudo a venir aquí para estar con los que me dieron el amor de una familia -termino de relatar su explicación.

Ambas mujeres estaban atónitas, pensarían que fue solo un cuento de ficción, pero no fue así ya que después de todo el era de otro mundo, por lo cual decidieron creerle.

Ya veo... Incluso no me lo creí, pero veo que has cambiado mucho con los años te has vuelto muy apuesto -dijo Tsunade sonrojando al chico que volteo hacia otro lado, la rubia se puso sería esta vez por lo que Miguel hizo lo mismo –Miguel... hay algo que debo contarte.

Varios minutos después.

Miguel estaba con la mirada sombría mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, apretaba los puños con frustración y trataba de calmarse, bueno pues eso es normal cuando te revelan que las personas que viniste a buscar están muertas pero que tenían hijos que quedaron solos.

Me puede guiar hacía sus tumbas por favor -dijo con voz temblorosa queriendo no llorar.

Sigueme -Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y salio de la oficina seguido de Shizune y Miguel, los Anbu vieron a los tres alejarse por lo que los siguieron desde las sombras, ya que debían proteger a la Hokage

Naruto y Naruko ya se habían ido para ver a sus amigos y hablarles sobre el nuevo que llego a la aldea.

En el cementerio de Konoha.  
Miguel se encontraba frente a la tumba de Mikoto también vio la tumba de Hinamori y en cada tumba puso unas flores de diferentes colores, luego llego a la tumba de Minato y Kushina estuvo ahi unos minutos para después dar sus oraciones y rezar como le enseñaron sus abuelos adoptivos dejando extrañados a ambas mujeres y a los Anbus que estaban en las sombras, Tsunade entendió que era la manera de dar sus oraciones a los muertos en su mundo por lo que sonrió, dejo un ramo de flores en cada tumba para después irse de ahí con Tsunade y Shizune.

En la calle.

Miguel estaba pensativo, si sus padres están muertos al igual que sus tías entonces... ¿Donde están sus hijos?, al inicio los gemelos que lo guiaron se les hizo familiar pero lo desestimó.

Señorita Tsunade -llamo la atención de la Senju –donde están los hijos de mis padres y de mis tías, ya que si ellos están muertos entonces es mi deber tomar la responsabilidad de ellos por ser el mayor.

Tsunade se le quedo mirando impresionada, apenas llega y ya toma la responsabilidad como una persona madura.

Naruto y Naruko, los chicos que te guiaron conmigo son tus hermanos menores, Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha son tus primos y los hijos de Mikoto, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga son también tus primas y las hijas de Hinamori, pero ellas aun tienen a su padre Hiashi -respondió.

Ya veo... Quiero verlos, quiero saber como son, quiero ver si son idénticos a ellos -dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a las mujeres.

Bueno hoy es martes de descuento en Ichiraku por lo que pienso que ambos cabezas huecas estén allí ahora mismo -dijo la rubia sonriendo y guiando a Miguel hacia el local de ramen.

En Ramen Ichiraku.

Los 14 novatos y sus respectivos senseis estaban platicando tranquilamente hasta que Naruko hablo.

Oigan a que no saben que ocurrió -dijo Naruko.

No me digas que hicieron otra de sus estupideces -dijo Sasuke indiferente.

Cierra la boca culo de pato -le dijo la rubia haciendo reír a Naruto y a los senseis así como a los demás.

Lo que ocurrió es que nos encontramos con una persona... - no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron.

Ohhh que interesante cuentanos mas -dijo Sasuke con una falsa cara de interes.

Cierra la boca emo resentido y dejame hablar -dijo haciendo reír a los demás por como le dijo –lo que sucede es que era un tipo muy extraño.

Así es, llevaba un traje bastante... diferente y un sombrero extraño, era nuevo en la aldea y nos pidió que si podíamos llevarlo con la abuela Tsunade, cuando se presentó con ella nos dijeron que saliéramos por que tenían un asunto que hablar -dijo Naruko.

Además no se por que la abuela Tsunade se comporto raro cuando escucho el apellido del sujeto, creo que era Namikaze -dijo Naruto confundido.

Los senseis como Asuma y Gai escupieron lo que se estaban comiendo mientras que Kakashi y Kurenai estaban atónitos.

¿Ehhh? -fue lo que dijeron los cuatro senseis.

¿Que sucede? -preguntó Naruko.

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, llego Tsunade con Shizune y Miguel ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes, los Jounin se pusieron serios por si algo pasaba.

Sabia que estarían aquí mocosos -dijo Tsunade viendo a los gemelos Uzumaki.

¿Que necesita abuela Tsunade? -preguntó Naruto recibiendo un golpe de parte de Sakura.

¡Cha! Comportate idiota -dijo Sakura.

Ehhh señorita Tsunade ehh... -Miguel no sabia que decir ante la escena.

Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, pero de todas formas es así como nosotros los queremos -dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Naruko viendo a Naruto preocupada.

Ya veo -le sonríe Miguel.

Lady Tsunade ¿quien es este chico? -pregunto Kakashi.

Tsunade solo da una enorme sonrisa y pasa su brazo por el hombro izquierdo de Miguel mientras que con la otra le jala un poco la mejilla impresionando a todos.

Les presento a Miguel Uzumaki... El hermano mayor de Naruto y Naruko -revelo Tsunade mientras Shizune tenia una cámara grabando el momento (no se de donde la saco).

¡QUEEEEEEEEE! -fue el grito sincronizado de todos.

Todos estaban que no podía creerlo pero si no lo estuvieran viendo y haberlo escuchado por parte de la Hokage.

Tiene que ser una broma -dijo Sakura.

Y no solo eso -dijo Tsunade tomando por completo la atención de todo mundo al igual que los de Ichiraku que habían oído que Naruto y Naruko tenían un hermano –tambien es el sobrino de Mikoto y Hinamori, por lo cual es su primo Hinata, Satsuki y Sasuke.

Ahora si todos estaban con la boca abierta a mas no poder y los ojos como platos, los hermanos Uchiha y Hinata estaban inmóviles y no sentían su corazón latir.

De pronto un Anbu apareció en el lugar llamando la atención de todos, era Yugao.

Lady Tsunade -.

¿Que sucede Neko? -.

El concejo quiere verla de inmediato y también al chico que ingreso a la aldea hace unas horas -dijo Yugao.

Tsunade se puso seria al igual que los Jounin, no teniendo mas opción que ir y averiguar que es lo que quieren esos imbéciles.

De acuerdo iremos enseguida, vamos Miguel, veamos que quiere el consejo –Tsunade se marcho seguida de Shizune y Miguel.

Mientras que los demás estaban con muchas dudas, como es que Naruto y Naruko tenían un hermano a parte de que es primo de Hinata, Satsuki y Sasuke, solo debían esperar para que así puedan aclarar sus dudas.

En la sala del consejo.

El consejo civil y el consejo shinobi al igual que los consejeros de Konoha estaban esperando a Tsunade y a Miguel, que no tardaron mucho ya que la puerta se abrió revelando a ambos con Shizune.

Que es lo que sucede -dijo seria mientras se sentaba en su lugar con Shizune a un lado y Miguel en frente.

Mis Anbu me informaron que llego un chico que dice ser hermano de los Jinchuriki, pero eso no puede ser ya que ellos no lo tienen -dijo Danzo.

Miguel estaba temblando un poco pero no por nervios, si no por que el sujeto desprendía una enorme oscuridad, codicia, avaricia además de estar manchado de sangre inocente.

Es por que no son hermanos de sangre realmente, el fue adoptado por ellos y por Mikoto y Hinamori Hyuga, por lo cual al ser mayor de edad tiene el derecho y control absoluto de ambos al igual que de los hermanos Uchiha y de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga -dijo seria –Y estoy pensando en decir la verdad sobre el origen de Naruto y Naruko.

No puede hacer eso, y un simple mocoso no puede tener control de ellos, son de Konoha y por lo tanto son un arma que nos dará beneficio por proteger la aldea, el no puede tenerlos ya que no pertenece a ningún clan y no tiene sangre de ninguno por lo cual no tiene derecho a nada, es un simple civil -dijo Danzo haciendo enojar a la Senju y sonreír a concejo civil.

Debe de haber alguna manera, esos niños son mi responsabilidad -dijo Miguel calmándose por completo -además yo fui entrenado por ellos y por el que ustedes conocen como cuarto Hokage.

La sala se lleno de murmullos de los civiles, a excepción de los lideres de clanes quienes solo miraron a Miguel seriamente y mas Hiashi.

No creo en lo dices, si eso es cierto por que no lo demuestras -dijo Hiashi.

Bueno... veamos... mmm...¡aja! usted es Hiashi Hyuga verdad? -recibió un asentimiento del susodicho –pues mi tía Hinamori me dijo que usted cuando tenia 16 le tenia miedo a los conejos y que se orinó en los pantalones cuando mi mamá le dio un gran susto en la noche cuando estuvieron en un campamento, además de meterlo en una jaula llena de conejos en donde se puso a llorar y gritar "¡Sere un niño bueno, mami ya no haré travesuras!" y otras cosas -revelo Miguel.

Ante esto Tsunade se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de contener la risa al igual que Shizune y los demás, no pudieron mas y se rieron con ganas, mientras Hiashi sentia como su orgullo era destrozado por un trauma del pasado.

Hay una forma, esa forma es en un combate contra los mejores Jounin de nuestra aldea -dijo Danzo.

Acepto -.

Si ganas podrás quedarte con ellos pero si pierdes te vas de la aldea y no vuelves nunca mas -le dijo Danzo ya que quería que perdiera, nadie le quitaría sus preciadas armas.

También tomare el puesto de líder del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha, y no me mientan por que la tía Mikoto y mi madre ya me dijeron todo lo que tenia que saber de ustedes, como soy el mayor debo asumir esos puestos hasta que los chicos sean mayores de edad y tomen el cargo, también le revelaran al pueblo sobre el origen de los chicos o si no... -de repente de la espalda de Miguel salieron cadenas además de que la temperatura subía mucho -los matare sin ninguna pizca piedad.

A muchos le recorrió un escalofrío al ver lo serio que estaba, Miguel se calmo y la temperatura regreso a la normalidad al igual que sus cadenas desaparecieron.  
Es un trato -aceptó el viejo halcón de guerra levantando la mano para cerrar el trato.

Miguel solo lo miro sin corresponder el gesto, a lo cual les pareció injusto a los del consejo civil.

El combate sera mañana al medio día en el estadio de los exámenes Chunin -finalizo la reunión por lo cual todos empezaron a dejar el lugar a excepción de Miguel, Tsunade, Shizune y Hiashi.

Espero que puedas respaldar tus palabras -dijo Hiashi antes de irse.

Ahhh que día, por cierto Señorita Tsunade -llamo Miguel a la rubia quien solo se puso contenta por como le decía el híbrido -sabe donde encontrar un lugar para dormir, es que necesito descansar.

Por que no te quedas con nosotras, después de todo no habrá problema -dijo empezando a caminar a la salida.

¿En serio?, gracias -siguió a Tsunade para poder irse a descansar, hoy fue un día agitado –señorita Tsunade.

¿Que ocurre? -.

Ese anciano de las vendas, emite una gran oscuridad dentro de el, y eso me inquieta, si estoy cerca de algo que emita maldad me siento nervioso y a veces no puedo contenerme -dijo haciendo que Tsunade se ponga seria.

Esa momia decrépita a hecho bastantes crímenes pero no podemos detenerlo sin tener pruebas -dijo ella.

Entiendo -dejo la platica para otro día e irse a descansar en la casa de la Senju.

La noticia del combate de los mejores Jounin contra el chico Miguel se regó como pólvora, muchos se estaban preparando para mañana al igual que los 14 novatos.

Con Naruto y Naruko.

Ambos estaban por ir a dormirse pero Naruto se quedo pensativo lo cual llamo la atención de su hermana.

¿Que sucede Onii-chan? -.

¿Eh?, ahh nada -respondió aunque era claro que le pasaba algo y Naruko lo podía notar.

No me mientas, te conozco muy bien -.  
Ahhh esta bien, es sobre lo que dijo la abuela Tsunade -.

¿Sobre lo de nuestro hermano? -.

Si -.

La abuela Tsunade nos aclara todo mañana -.

¿Eh? -.

Ella me dijo que mañana nos dirá todo, así que debemos descansar Naruko-chan -dijo acostándose a un lado de la cama que compartían ambos.

Hai -Naruko siguió su ejemplo y se acostó del lado izquierdo para después quedarse dormida al igual que el rubio.

Los hermanos Uchiha al igual que Hinata, estaban con el mismo pensamiento que los rubios, ¿como es que nunca se llego hablar de ello?, dejaron eso para después ya que mañana seria importante.

Al día siguiente.

El estadio estaba completamente lleno personas, incluso habían cerrado sus negocios para no perderse el combate, Naruto y Naruko estaban sentados en primera fila al igual que los demás y acompañados de Kurenai y Asuma. Tsunade estaba en el palco Hokage mientras que Miguel estaba en el centro del estadio.

Este sera un combate de prueba entre Miguel Uzumaki y tres de los mejores ninjas de la aldea -vocifero Tsunade recibiendo gritos de todos –si el logra vencerlos se le dará el beneficio de convertirse en Jounin y tomar el puesto de líder del clan.

El estadio se lleno de murmullos ante eso, ¿tomar el puesto de líder?, por que tomaría alguien el puesto de líder de un clan al que pertenecen los "demonios".

De pronto en la arena aparecieron los que serian los oponentes de Miguel que fueron Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai y Hiashi Hyuga sorprendiendo a todos de que el líder del clan Hyuga valla a participar.

Padre -dijo Hinata que estaba con Hanabi junto a Kurenai.

No pensé que padre fuera a pelear -dijo Hanabi.

Pero hay que no me cuadra -hablo Naruto llamando la atención de todos, después de todo Naruto no es de los que presta atención al analizar –el dijo que su apellido era Namikaze pero la abuela Tsunade dice que es un Uzumaki, ¿que el apellido Namikaze no es del cuarto Hokage?.

Eso los sorprendió de gran manera, tenia razón en ese tema por lo que solo esperaron al final.

El combate terminara cuando el oponente ya no pueda continuar o se rinda -hablo la rubia mayor.

Los tres hombres se le quedaron mirando a Miguel de manera analítica al igual que el hacia lo mismo.

No vamos a contenernos así que sera mejor que no te confíes -dijo Kakashi destapando su Sharingan y sacando dos kunais.

Libera completamente tus llamas de la juventud muchacho -Gai se puso en su conocida pose de combate.

Demuestra que puedes respaldar tus palabras chico, por que no nos vamos a contener y espero que des lo mejor de ti -Hiashi se puso en estilo de combate de los Hyuga y activó su Byakugan.

No voy a defraudarlos, daré lo mejor de mi -dicho esto Miguel se puso guardia.

Todos lo miraban extraño ya que nunca habían visto esa pose de pelea (imaginen en la pose que usan los de las artes marciales mixtas, la de la película "la ultima pelea, la redención", de Boyka vs Dolor, la verdad no me acuerdo si así se llama).

¡Comiencen! -imdio por iniciado el combate la Senju.

El primero en atacar fue Miguel que se acerco corriendo hacia Gai lanzando una patada giratoria que detenida por la bestia verde de Konoha, toma impulso para alejarse y tomar distancia.

Kakashi aparece detrás y le da una patada en la espalda lanzándolo a Hiashi que lo esperada para darle con su golpe suave, pero reacciono a tiempo logrando tomar la mano de Hiashi y desviándola para después darle un codazo con el otro brazo en la barbilla haciéndolo retroceder.

El estadio entero quedo impactado, había logrado evitar el puño suave además de golpear al líder del clan Hyuga.

Kakashi se acerco con sus kunai mientras que Miguel hace aparecer un cuchillo de caza de su sello en la mano (como Sasuke y sus kunais) para lanzarse en una pelea de kunais y cuchillo, ambos estaban bastante parejos y ninguno de los quería ceder para hacer retroceder al otro, todos miraban sin perderse detalle cada movimiento de ambos.

Increíble Kakashi-sensei esta siendo nivelado -Sakura estaba impresionada por el nivel de Miguel.

Parece que alguien va a patearle el trasero a Kakashi-sensei -dijo Naruto mientras comía palomitas con una soda junto a Naruko (no se de donde lo sacaron).

Chispas volaban de un lado a otro Kakashi evadía cada ataque de Miguel con esfuerzo al igual que el hacia lo mismo, tomaron distancia para recuperar el aliento pero Miguel tubo saltar para evadir una patada de Gai que lo empezó atacar sin darle tiempo para atacar, por lo cual solamente se defendió de sus ataques.

 _¡Patada de la hoja!_ -Gai le conecta una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Miguel se repone y se toca el área del golpe, ese ataque si le dolió un poco y no se dio cuenta que Hiashi estaba detrás con su puño suave preparado conectándolo en su espalda lanzándolo hacia Kakashi, el peliplata da un giro para darle una patada en la mandíbula que lo manda lejos de los tres.

En serio son impresionantes, pudieron derrotar a mi clon -se escucho una voz en las alturas.

Todos buscaron el origen de la voz y vieron a Miguel en el palco de los Hokage sentado a un lado de Tsunade comiendose unos tacos (mmm... tacos xd), vieron hacia donde supuestamente estaba Miguel solo para ver como este explota envolviendo a los tres en la explosión, había hecho un clon explosivo sorprendiendo a todos ya que no miraron cuando lo hizo.

Del otro lado de la arena aparecieron Kakashi y los demás intactos ya que habían alcanzado a sustituirse, el pelinegro termino de comer y desapareció su plato lanzándolo a cualquier parte y entrar a la arena de nuevo.

Bueno sera mejor que pelee en serio por que me siento aburrido -Miguel empezó hacer estiramientos y unas cuantas lagartijas con una mano para bajar un poco la comida.

Después de acabar con sus estiramientos puso una expresión seria que alerto a los tres, el híbrido salio corriendo en un estallido de velocidad hacia Kakashi que alcanzo a reaccionar y bloquear una patada tomándolo del pie, Miguel no se quedo ahí y con su otra pierna le lanzo otra patada que fue Esquivada pero no se detuvo giro haciendo una voltereta hacía adelante liberándose del agarre del peliplata para finalmente darle una patada en el pecho (como Boyka xd).

Es bueno -dijo Hiashi.

Sin duda lo es, al fin alguien que demuestra sus llamas de la juventud -dijo Gai sacándole una gota a Hiashi en la nuca.

Kakashi logro reponerse y empezó hacer sellos de manos llamando la atención de Miguel.

 _¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!_ -lanzo una fuego al híbrido que solo imito a Kakashi haciendo una secuencia de manos.

 _¡Estilo de tierra: Muro de tierra!_ -un muro de tierra se levanta en frente de Miguel protegiéndolo del ataque.

 _¡Estilo de agua: Jutsu Dragón misil de agua!_ -Kakashi ataca con un Jutsu de rango A pero Miguel también no se queda atrás.

 _¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Dragón misil de fuego!_ -.

Ambos ataques entraron en contacto creando una densa neblina al final.  
En las gradas.

No puedo ver nada -hablo Naruko.

Esta neblina es muy densa -dijo Satsuki.

Vamos quiten la niebla quiero ver el combate -se quejo Naruto.

Callate tarado -dijo Sasuke.

¡Que dijiste Teme! -.

Lo que oíste Dobe -.

Teme -.

Dobe -.

Teme -.

Dobe -.

¡Quieren callarse! -dijeron Satsuki y Naruko.

En la arena.

 _¡Estilo de viento: Ráfaga de aire!_ -se escucho a Miguel para que la niebla se dispersara dejando ver el combate para alegría de todos.

Kakashi se acerco a Miguel pero no avanzó mas cuando una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia el por lo que tuvo que crear un muro de tierra para cubrirse, vio que una silueta se movia del lado derecho por lo que se puso en guardia pero solo vio una camisa atada a un cuchillo de caza del pelinegro, entonces abrió los ojos percatándose de que era una trampa por lo que volteo hacia el otro lado logrando bloquear con sus brazos una poderosa patada que lo estrello contra el muro de tierra haciendo que se desoriente un poco.

Miguel hizo aparecer otro cuchillo de caza en su mano derecha para apuñalar a Kakashi, pero del suelo sale otro Kakashi que toma la mano desviándo el ataque hacia arriba, se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que el clon de Kakashi se convirtió en rayo electrocutándo a Miguel quien gruño de dolor y recibir una una patada en la barbilla seguida de otra en el pecho lanzándolo por la arena y que se arrastre un un par de metros (como en la pelea de Kakashi vs Óbito).

Miguel se reincorpora rápidamente y empezar hacer sellos de mano y daba un gran salto.

 _¡Estilo de agua: Pistola de agua!_ -Miguel lanza un chorro de agua hacia Kakashi quien solo esquiva el ataque.

 _¡Estilo de rayo: Jutsu Dragón misil de rayo!_ -Aun en las alturas Miguel lanza un dragón de rayo logrando impactar en Kakashi quien grito de dolor.

¡GHAAAAAAAAA!

Todos estaban estupefactos y mas los Jounin y Tsunade, ese chico podía usar los cinco elementos si supiera fusionarlos seria un monstruo.

Miguel aterrizó en el suelo y vio a Kakashi de rodillas y cansado, se acerco hacia el pero una patada de Gai lo lanzo a otro lado, antes de que el pelinegro cayera aterrizo con sus pies en el suelo.

Es hora de que nos pongamos serios tu y yo -dijo Gai mientras el Chakra salia de su cuerpo y su piel se teñía roja y el aura a su alrededor se volvía verde – _¡QUINTA PUERTA ABIERTA!_ –exclamó.

Lanzándose a una velocidad inhumana se acerco a Miguel que por na impresión no alcanzo a reaccionar y recibió un golpe que lo hizo girar hacia atrás, pero no se detuvo ahí ya que Gai le había pasado por detrás dándole otro golpe haciéndolo girar hacia adelante y después darle una secuencia de golpes a gran velocidad que no se miraba cuantos iban ya, finalizó dando un ultimo golpe a un lado de la cara dejándose escuchar un fuerte ¡CRACK!, le había roto la mandíbula mientras era lanzado dejando una larga zanja y al final levantando mucho polvo impidiendo ver a Miguel.

Naruto y Naruko estaban preocupados ya que conocían como era de fuertes sus senseis al igual que los demás, pero según Tsunade era su hermano mayor y no podían evitar preocuparse mucho mas.

Jejejejeje eso si me dolió -.

Todos abrieron los ojos en shock, posaron su vista en la nube de polvo que poco a poco dejando ver a Miguel con la mandíbula en su lugar, pero eso no fue lo que los dejo sin aliento, si no el cambio de sus ojos donde ahora tenia el Byakugan y el Sharingan combinados el cual se llamaría "ByakuSharingan". Las venas resaltando en sus ojos pero lo único diferente seria que sus ojos no serian rojos si no por completo blanco como el Byakugan con un anillo negro y dentro de el, las tres aspas girando lentamente.

No puedo creerlo -hablo Hiashi completamente sorprendido.

El Byakugan y el Sharingan... combinados -dijo Kakashi impactado.

Sin duda es sobrino de Mikoto y Hinamori -dijo Gai aun con su transformación.

Miguel corrió hacia ellos a gran velocidad enfrentándose con Taijutsu, los tres tenían cierto problema ya que el poseía dos Kekkei Genkai combinados y era mas imparable, el trabajo en equipo era efectivo si no ya hubieran perdido contra el muchacho.

Gai le dio una patada muy poderosa que lo obligó a cruzar los brazos antes de recibir el impacto.

¡Ahora Hiashi! -exclamo Gai.

¡De acuerdo! -exclamo mientras se ponía en una postura conocida por todos.

¿Que? -vio hacia atrás impresionado.

Estas en mi rango _¡Ocho trigramas: 64 palmas!_ -exclamó aplicando su técnica en mi Miguel –2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas, ¡Ahi te va Kakashi! ¡64 palmas!.

Finalizo su ataque cerrando los puntos de chakra del híbrido y lanzándolo hacia Kakashi que lo esperaba con su Raikiri (Cuchilla Relámpago) impactándolo en el pelinegro, pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió con su ataque otras veces mas para finalmente lanzarlo hacia Gai que ya estaba preparado y de una patada lo mando al cielo, el maestro del Taijutsu no se detuvo ahí lo siguió atacando en el aire de manera consecutiva (como Lee contra Gaara).

 _¡LOTO ESCONDIDO!_ ¡ES TODO TUYO KAKASHI! -exclamo lanzándolo a gran velocidad hacia Kakashi que lo esperaba con su Raikiri.

Kakashi dio su ataque lanzándolo de nuevo al aire pero con el siguiéndolo atrás dejando lineas eléctricas dando un gran espectáculo hasta quedar por encima de Miguel y finalmente descender finalizando su ataque dando una gran explosión eléctrica.

Se acabo -finalizo Hiashi.

No lo sabemos aun Hiashi -dijo Gai.

Ese chico no es de subestimar, así que no bajen la guardia -dijo Kakashi.

De pronto un kunai paso por un lado de Hiashi que no vio que era un kunai muy conocido por todos de tres puntas.

 _¡RASENGAN!_ -de pronto Hiashi fue incrustado en el suelo por el fuerte impacto del Rasengan.

¡GHAAAAAAAAAA! -Hiashi grito de dolor debido al poder de la técnica.

El lugar donde estaba Hiashi exploto mandando a volar a ambos Jounin lejos de ahí, cuando se despeja todo, todos observan a Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan Hyuga inconsciente y con una herida en su espalda, la marca del Rasengan.

Grrrrr -.

Kakashi y Gai así como todos los demás escuchan el gruñido de una animal, voltean su vista hacia donde estas Miguel aun en el polvo del ataque Kakashi, todos ven salir a Miguel con su camiseta desgarrada y sus pantalones rasgados pero ahora con una personalidad diferente, de pronto su cabello crece mas y sus orejas se vuelven las de un animal, su rostro se alarga hasta tomar la forma de un can, una cola sale de su espalda baja y su cuerpo crece un poco y se llenaba de pelaje negro por todo el cuerpo, su calzado y su ropa se vuelve trisas por la transformación quedando desnudo pero ya estaba transformado por lo cual no había problema alguno.

Ahora todos pudieron apreciar la transformación Miguel en hombre lobo o licántropo de color negro como la noche a excepción de sus ojos que tenia el ByakuSharingan (como el de crepúsculo), el licántropo dio un aullido al cielo que se escucho por toda la aldea.

Todos los hombres estaban con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas y la quijada hasta el suelo, las mujeres estaban con unos furiosos sonrojo y los ojos en forma de corazón.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -fue el grito colectivo de todo el grupo femenino que incluso se oyó hasta en Kumo que se preguntaban que pasaba.

Kakashi y Gai no tuvieron tiempo en reaccionar cuando Miguel se transformo en un lobo humanoide y creando dos Rasengan mientras se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad impactando los ataques en sus estómagos y mandándolos con fuerza hacia la pared del estadio generando una gran explosión y haciendo temblar el lugar, cuando se disipa el polvo se ve a Kakashi y Gai con los ojos en espiral y un fantasma saliendo de sus bocas que tenían sus formas.

¡El combate a terminado! ¡El ganador es Miguel Namikaze Uzumaki! -vocifero Tsunade muy feliz haciendo que todo mundo salga del shock y sus fantasías para después estallar en gritos de jubilo hacia Miguel quien regreso a su forma de lobo normal ya que estaba desnudo.

Los médicos llegaron para llevarse a los herido al hospital, Miguel se acerca a Tsunade dando un salto hacia el palco Hokage y ponerse a su lado.

Miguel, al haber ganado te has tomado todo el derecho de ser un Jounin elite y tomar el liderato del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha hasta que los futuros lideres sean mayores de edad -dijo muy feliz Tsunade, aunque no pudo evitar hechar a volar su imaginación con el pobre Miguel sangrando por la nariz sacándole una gota al lobo Miguel.

¿Señorita Tsunade? -.

¿Eh?, ahh no nada descuidado, cosas mías, por cierto... ¿por que no regresas a la normalidad? -.

Ehh bueno... pues... es que... no traigo ropa puesta por lo que estoy desnudo -susurro el lobo, si no fuera por su pelaje negro se podría distinguir el marcado sonrojo que tenia.

Tsunade se sonrojo también por eso, pero solo negó divertida por eso y se dirigió hacia el frente para dar la noticia que cambiara la vida de Naruto y Naruko como la de muchos mas.

Días después.

Desde el combate que tuvo Miguel en el estadio contra los Jounin todo fue diferente desde ese día, Tsunade revelo el origen de los hermanos Uzumaki dejando a todos impactados y mas al par, lo que ocurrió hace trece años y la ultima voluntad del cuarto de que vieran a sus hijos como héroes por contener al zorro de nueve colas.

Todas las personas que habían maltratado a los chicos se disculparon con ellos y si no lo hacían se convertirían en víctimas del híbrido que le juro a su madre que masacraría a todo aquel no lo hiciera, ambos hermanos los perdonaron ya que no los culpaban de nada y entendían el temor que tenían y lo que sentían de perder a sus seres queridos.

El consejo civil exigía que Miguel entrara al programa de restauración de clanes para obtener ninjas con el ByakuSharingan y la sangre licántropo para convertirse en la aldea mas fuerte aun, pero Miguel mismo se negó al igual que Tsunade junto con Jiraya y el consejo shinobi que incluso decidió guardar el secreto de ser Vampiro al ugaul que ambos Sannin, además de que Miguel al ser líder de dos clanes tenia mas derecho por lo cual ganaron y si el consejo civil seguía exigiendo Miguel mismo con Jiraya y Tsunade los matarían sin piedad lo que ocasiono que aceptaran.

Miguel ahora se encontraba con un traje Jounin en el campo de entrenamiento de los Hokage junto a Jiraya y Tsunade con Shizune y los Jounin senseis, así como Hiashi y Hanabi.

Cuando Jiraya se entero de que el hijo adoptivo del que Minato y Kushina le habían hablado estaba en la aldea, salio corriendo de las aguas termales femeninas del país de las aguas termales como alma que lleva el Shinigami para verlo en persona.

Frente a ellos se encontraban todos los novatos formados con una mirada de determinación a excepción de Shikamaru.

Muy bien están listos chicos? -decía sonriente el híbrido.

Siempre estamos listos -respondió Naruko con confianza.

Nada nos detendrá Dattebayo -dijo Naruto igual.

Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -dijo la tímida Hinata.

Owww Hinata tu siempre tan adorable, sin duda seras una gran esposa para Naruto -dijo Miguel haciendo que Hinata y Naruto se sonrojen furiosamente mientras Naruko y Satsuki le lanzaban dagas de los ojos –claro que mamá siempre dijo que quería que yo y Naruto nos encontráramos con chicas como ella y no raritas como le decía a la tía Hinamori -dijo mirando al suelo pensativo.

Lo dicho por Miguel destrozo en mil pedazos a Hinata por dentro mientras que la Uzumaki y la Uchiha se tiraban al suelo de la risa, los demás también reían excepto Hiashi por que Kushina siempre era así.

En el paraíso.

¡KUSHINA UZUMAKIIIIIIIII! -exclamo una emputada y cabreada Hinamori que tenia los ojos blancos y los dientes en forma de tiburón y sacando fuego de la boca que llevaba una motosierra en sus manos toda fea y oxidad como si no hubiera sido utilizada en años y descuidada y echando humo.

¡KYAAAAAAAAA LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! -fue el grito de Kushina que corría a mas no poder de manera cómica y llorando al estilo anime.

¡VUELVE AQUI PARA QUE PUEDAS SABER DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UNA MUJER RARITA COMO YOOOOOO! -Hinamori blandeo la motosierra de forma psicópata de un lado a otro cortando todo a su paso.

¡PERDOOOONAMEEEEEEEEEE! -exclamo mientras esquivaba un corte que casi le rebana la cabeza.

¡UZUMAKIIIIIIII! -exclamo la Hinamori emputada y cabreada.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -.

Alegados de ellos se encontraban Mikoto en una banca y una gran cantidad de ángeles detrás de ella cagados de miedo y a un lado de ella un televisor donde se veía a Minato con la mitad de Kurama mirando todo desde el estomago del Shinigami.

¡JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE PAGO POR EVENTO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -dijo kurama cagandose de risa.

Minato no decía nada y se quedaba viendo todo con una gota de sudor en nuca.

"Que bueno que estoy en el limbo, no quiero que accidentalmente ninguna de ellas me vuelva a matar, tal vez este muerto pero de seguro se las arreglan para hacerlo" -pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio.

Sin duda... unas locas aventuras le esperan al licántropo vampiro que no supo por que, pero sintió pena por su madre adoptiva.

Bueno chicos... ahora comenzaremos con su larga tortu...cof cof digo con su entrenamiento, si eso entrenamiento -dijo Miguel haciendo que los genin les recorra un fuerte escalofrío en la columna.  
Y así comienza el entrenamiento de los 14 novatos que sera grandes ninjas en el futuro.

* * *

Fin capítulo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, les aclaro que habra unos capítulos mas en el mundo de Naruto y ya terminado esto nos podremos dirigir al inicio de la verdadera aventura de donde se llevaran una gran sorpresa. Dejen sus comentarios y sus likes chao ._./


	3. Chapter 2

Hola amigos aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo de la historia y como no quiero decir nada mas por que no se que mas decir...

Comenzamos.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Rescate fallido, confesión de amor y un gran problema.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de Konoha Miguel estaba pensativo y serio además de sentir cierta decepción hacia alguien que es muy importante para él, fue citado por Tsunade para hablar de un asunto que ocurrió a noche.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, me has decepcionado… Sasuke" –al parecer se enteró de que Sasuke había desertado de Konoha para ir con el ex compañero de Tsunade y Jiraya en busca de poder y cumplir con su venganza.

¿Pero por qué tomar venganza si puede dejar pasar eso y mirar el lado bueno?, su hermana estaba con él, aún tenía familia que proteger pero eso poco le importó, él quería poder y solo poder, algo de lo que él se decepcionó, no quería saber cómo se tomó eso Satsuki.

Dejo eso de lado y se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage para saber lo que tenían que decir, tal vez él también tenga que decir algo importante, quien sabe.

Torre Hokage/oficina de Tsunade.

Miguel llegó a la puerta de la oficina y tocó un tres veces, recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de Tsunade, cuando ingresó se sorprendió de ver a cinco chicos ahí que eran Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Neji y Shikamaru con un traje Chunin. Se quedó observando a Tsunade en espera de que hablara, después de todo el no le gustaba hablar mucho, tuvo un gran cambio en el tiempo.

Naruto ahora llevaba una camisa ajustada negra que dejaba ver sus músculos, no tan exagerados pero sí lo suficiente para dejarse notar, pantalones negros y sus sandalias, encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta naranja sin mangas y guantes negros sin dedos y los demás llevaban lo mismo.

Miguel, la razón de tu llamado es para que tomes una decisión y espero que decidas con sabiduría –Tsunade le dijo seria por lo cual Miguel quedó confundido.

¿A que se refiere? –.

Sobre lo que harás cuando ellos logren rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha, al haber desertado de la aldea se ha convertido en un ninja renegado, pero será completamente si logra salir de los territorios del país del fuego –le dijo sorprendiendo a Miguel.

Hmmm… tendré que hacerlo entrar en razón o me veré obligado usar otro método que ni siquiera me e atrevido en aplicarlo contra mi peor enemigo –respondió serio.

Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo, el escuadrón que traería a Sasuke serían los chicos liderados por Shikamaru, él estuvo un poco en desacuerdo con ese equipo pero no tuvo opción más que aceptar, aunque también les dijo que algo malo iba pasar y que se cubrieran la espalda, ellos acataron la orden de Miguel y se fueron a preparar.

Con Naruto.

Naruto estaba arreglando lo que llevaría a la misión de rescate, ahora se encontraba en una habitación más amplia que tenía el tamaño de la cocina de su antiguo departamento, cuando se revelaron sus orígenes también se les reveló su herencia monetaria y las tierras de Uzu no kuni (País del remolino), Uzushiogakure no sato (Aldea escondida entre los remolinos).

¡Onii-chan! –.

Naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió su vista hacia su hermana que estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndolo preocupada que llevaba una chaqueta naranja mangas cortas y una blusa debajo negra, unos pantalones cortos negros hasta medio muslo y unas botas sandalias (como las de Sakura en Shippuden). El se quedo serio, algo que hizo a su hermana ponerse nerviosa, ella iba hablar pero Naruto se dio la vuelta y regresó a terminar de guardar todo lo que llevaría, Kunais, shurikens, papeles bomba y píldoras de soldado.

Onii… Naruto-kun –.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, no sabía si había escuchado bien lo que dijo su hermana, terminó de poner todo en su mochila y se volteo para encarar a su hermana que se puso nerviosa pero se relajo después.

¿Que sucede Naruko? –la miro seria.

… Yo… yo te… yo te a… –fue interrumpida cuando llegó Miguel llamando a Naruto.

Naruto debes apurarte ya todos están listos solo faltas tu, ¿Naruko?, no te vi ¿qué pasa aquí? –pregunto serio.

Nada ya estaba por irme, hablaremos después Naruko –Naruto se fue dejando solos a Miguel y Naruko.

Miguel quedó extrañado y miro con el ceño fruncido por donde se fue Naruto, ya que no había usado el honorífico "chan" en Naruko.

Será mejor que me digas que sucedió Naruko –le dijo serio.

Naruko se debatía si decirle o no, no sabia como se lo tomaría su hermano mayor si le dijera lo que tenía pensado decirle a Naruto, no sabía si se pondría enojado y se opondría a lo que dijera sobre sus sentimientos, temía que le dijera que no porque estaba mal. Pero sabía de antemano que Miguel siempre resolvía los problemas que se presentaban así que decidió contarle lo que iba decir.

Yo… iba a confesar… –.

Ibas a confesarle tus sentimientos hacia él –respondió por ella dejándola impactada.

C-cómo es que… –.

Lo supe desde el primer día que los mire, Naruto se sonrojaba cuando lo abrazabas y se ponía nervioso, además de que tu te preocupabas más de lo normal, pensaste que yo estaría en contra y no lo aprobaría por eso tenías miedo de contarme –la miró con ternura.

…Sí –respondió con timidez.

Te confieso algo –dijo llamando la atención de su hermana –quizás te parezca incrédulo pero… yo al principio estuve enamorado de ti.

La confesión de Miguel dejó muda a Naruko, nunca pensó que su hermano mayor tendría sentimientos por ella y que se lo dijera el mismo no lo creía.

Pero tan rápido que me enamore de ti, luego luego te empecé a olvidar para verte como mi hermana menor, una persona no puede enamorarse dos veces, pero hay muchas personas que si pueden a excepción de mi. Cuando era niño tenia dos amigas que se preocupaban por mi y al igual que yo antes de conocer a tus padres y a las madres de Hinata y Satsuki, eramos huérfanos y siempre compartíamos muchas cosas juntos en el orfanato con los demás niños huérfanos. Sus nombres eran Josefina y Rem. Josefina para ser una niña que había madurado un poco mas que todos, era divertida y a veces lanzada pero era una gran amiga y casi hermana para mi. Por último estaba Rem, la chica mas hermosa que vi en mi vida, ella era muy inocente y amigable con todos, su inocencia la hacia ver súper adorable para mi, pero murieron cuando tenía años. Josefina murió junto con los demás niños cuando el orfanato se incendio en llamas y la estructura se daño aplastandonos a todos nosotros pero yo sobreviví. Rem murió cuando cayo a un río ahogándose después de haberse golpeado la cabeza con una roca, yo fui a salvarla pero cuando la rescate ya era demasiado tarde… había muerto en mis manos. –relato mientras miraba el techo con nostalgia al recordar esos acontecimientos.

Lo lamento mucho –se disculpó mirando al suelo.

No te preocupes, eso ya fue cosa del pasado, ahora debo ver hacia el futuro y ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre deja el pasado, en el pasado –.

Eso lo sacaste de la película del Rey León –le dijo acusadora mente.

Miguel antes de llegar al mundo ninja, trajo consigo todo lo que había en su mundo, desde medicina, películas, música de todo tipo, computadoras, armas de fuego, blancas, libros, trajo de todo y hasta vehículos de todo tipo, militar, último modelo, clásicos etc.

Pero sabes que es cierto, también hay veces que el pasado regresa a ti, si eso llega a pasar entonces enfrentalo, no podrás estar tranquila hasta que enfrentes tu pasado –.

Entonces… ¿estas de acuerdo con esto? –.

Claro que si Naruko-chan, aunque no lo creas… a mi me gusta el incesto –reveló dejando a su hermana con la boca abierta –a decir verdad yo tenia planeado hacer que ustedes dos se enamoraran, por que me fijé que ustedes hacían una hermosa pareja y me empecé a maquinar un plan para que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

Naruko ante esta revelación quedo impactada y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas, su hermano la estaba apoyando para que su hermano logre fijarse en ella.

Pero debo decirte que para que el pueda estar contigo toda la vida, tienes que confesarte a el, abandona tu miedo y llenate de valor para decírselo, pero si no lo logras entonces… llevalo a tu cuarto diciendo que quieres hablar con el de algo importante y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡BAN! Le das un beso en los labios al estilo francés, si te corresponde entonces empiezas hacer esto y luego lo otro, dejas que te quite las coletas para tener el cabello suelto, se quitan la ropa, aumentan las caricias, la temperatura, se unen en cuerpo y alma ¡Y POR ÚLTIMO!... Lo empiezan hacer como conejos hasta que llegue la luz del nuevo día.

Ante esta información, Naruko estaba con un furiosisimo sonrojo sobrehumano al oír lo que dijo su hermano pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue lo de "hacerlo como conejos". Ella asintió torpemente al no salir de su trance.

Pero también hay algo mas Naruko –su rostro se puso serio llamando la atención de la rubia –vas a tener que compartirlo ¿lo sabes verdad?, ¿sabes que Satsuki y Hinata también están enamoradas de Naruto verdad? –le preguntó y ella solo asintió sacándole una sonrisa –me alegro que lo sepas, tendrás que compartirlo y a ellas no creo que les importe ya que se conocen muy bien. Bueno eso es todo sera mejor irme a hechar un coyotito un ratito whahhhhh.

Miguel se fue a su habitación a descansar aunque aun tenia esa expresión seria en su rostro, así que los seguiría por si las dudas.

Naruko se fue hacia las puertas norte de Konoha por donde su hermano se iría junto a los demás, Sakura le suplicó a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke al igual que Satsuki y lo hiciera entrar en razón, Naruko le dijo que se cuidara lo cual el le dio una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

El equipo de rescate salio a la acción siendo seguidos a una distancia discreta por Miguel quien ya no tenia el traje Jounin y solo llevaba un traje con una capucha (el traje de Assassin's Creed pero con la capucha abajo), cuando lograron llegar donde estaba el equipo del sonido, uno de ellos se fue quedando para detener su avance al igual que los de Konoha hacían lo mismo, cuando Shikamaru se quedo para luchar con Tayuya a Miguel le pareció familiar la energía que tenia, así que uso sus sentidos de sensor y se impresionó de descubrir que era una Uzumaki, así que se quedo viendo en silencio la batalla y cuando llegara el momento interferir.

Shikamaru estaba por ser vencido pero de pronto los refuerzos llegaron, quienes resultaron ser los hermanos Sabaku, Temari le dio apoyo a Shikamaru logrando derrotar a Tayuya, pero antes de que Temari la pudiera asesinar con su técnica Oz de comadreja Miguel intervino y disipó la técnica y protegió a Tayuya la cual cargaba al estilo nupcial y estaba inconsciente.

Temari se puso en guardia mirando seriamente a Miguel, pero una mano se sintió en su hombro derecho lo que hizo ver a Shikamaru quien tenia una mirada seria y solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Que estas haciendo Miguel? –pregunto el Nara.

No pueden matarla, sabes que siempre tengo varias razones cuando una situación así aparece frente a mi, además tenia un presentimiento que me hizo seguirlos, tu sabes perfectamente como soy y que siempre tengo razón en lo que digo, yo jamas me equivoco –dijo seriamente viendo al par.

De acuerdo, la llevaré a la aldea pero sabes que la arrestaran cuando llegue con ella ¿verdad? –.

No lo harán, si lo hacen los quemaré además de tener motivos ya que ella ahora esta bajo mi cuidado, si le hacen algo los matare ya que les levantare cargos por atentar contra una miembro del clan Uzumaki –sonrio socarronamente.

Shikamaru y Temari estaba atónitos, ya que sabían de antemano que el clan Uzumaki era un clan fuerte y de lo que era capaz, Shikamaru sabia como era Miguel y sabia que cumpliría lo que dijo, sin decir mas el Nada se retiro con Tayuya en brazos y Temari lo siguió ya no podían hacer nada allí.

Miguel siguió su camino donde sintió la energía de Lee, el se preguntaba ¿como es que esta aquí?, no le dio importancia y se dirigió haca el donde estaba acompañado enfrentando a un miembro del sonido.

Con Lee y Gaara.

Lee había llegado para apoyar a Naruto en su lucha dándole paso de ir por Sasuke, se enfrentó contra Kimimaro Kaguya incluso ebrio demostrando ser una gran peleador en el arte del puño alegre al confundir su medicina con el elixir de Tsunade, cuando regreso a estar sobrio ya estaba débil, de no ser por Gaara que llego a tiempo para socorrerlo y apoyarlo ya estaría muerto.

Gaara había derrotado a Kimimaro pero no del todo, unas grandes estacas de huesos se alzaron de la arena en la cual estaba el Kaguya, con sus ultimas fuerzas intento matar a Gaara y a Lee pero antes de llegar, murió instantáneamente debido a su enfermedad.

Miguel llego y vio a ambos donde mismo y la estaca de hueso a unos milímetros del rostro de Gaara, salto encima de la arena y Gaara reaccionó a su presencia, con su arena rodeo el cuerpo del Namikaze para eliminarlo pensando que era un compañero de Kimimaro pero Lee lo detuvo.

¡Espera Gaara!, el es un aliado, su nombre es Miguel, es el hermano mayor de Naruto y Naruko, primo de Sasuke, Satsuki y de Hinata Hyuga –dijo Lee.

Gaara quedo impactado por la revelación, ¿el hermano mayor de los Uzumaki, las personas que lo sacaron de su soledad y sus hermanos Jinchuriki?, libero al híbrido de su arena dejando que se parara en la arena en la cual flotaban.

Miguel se acerco al cuerpo de Kimimaro ante la vista de ambos espectadores que lo miraron curiosos, de pronto los ojos de Miguel se volvieron rojos carmesí y sus dientes caninos se alargaron, ante el asombro de los chicos Miguel incrustó sus colmillos en el cuello de Kimimaro.

¡Miguel ¿que fue lo que hiciste?! –preguntó Lee impactado al igual que el pelirrojo que dejo el cuello del Kaguya.

Nada en realidad, solamente lo estoy regresando a la vida como un "no muerto", después de todo el nos puede ser de ayuda en el futuro –respondió mientras sus facciones se volvían normales.

¿Que quieres decir como un "no muerto"? –preguntó curioso.

Gaara que se quedo escuchado lo que dijo se le hizo una respuesta aunque se la creyó como una broma pero era mejor asegurarse.

Diganme… ¿creen en los vampiros? –esa pregunta los tomo desprevenidos, bueno solo a Lee ya que Gaara acertó en sus conclusiones.

Entonces cuando te dirijiste a el como un "no muerto", te estabas refiriendo a que ahora el es un Vampiro debido a ti ¿verdad? –pregunto Gaara.

Exacto –.

Kimimaro empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, miraba borroso hasta que por fin su visión se aclaro, observo al frente y vio a sus enemigos junto a alguien que no conocía, de pronto empezó a recordar que estaba muerto hace un momento entonces ¿por que seguí vivo?.

Si te preguntas como es que estas vivo es por que yo te resucite, pero ya no eres un ser humano si no que ahora eres un "no muerto", para ser mas claro un vampiro –le dijo serio –ahora ya no le sirves a Orochimaru, me sirves a mi.

Yo no te voy a obedecer, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie que no sea lord Orochimaru, voy a matarlos –.

Dime una cosa, ¿en serio crees que a Orochimaru le importas?, la respuesta es no, el solo te esta utilizando por que para el eres solo un títere que se puede manipular, ya que hace un rato moriste el supo que ya no le serbias para nada, sabia que estabas enfermo y que no había cura ya que todos los de tu clan estaban extintos y solo quedabas tu –.

¡CALLATE! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO, LORD OROCHIMARU NO ES ASI! ¡EL FUE QUIEN ME CRIO DESDE PEQUEÑO, EL ME RECOGIÓ, CUIDO Y ME ENTRENO! ¡EL ME DIJO QUE ERA IMPORTANTE PARA EL! –le grito furioso mientras su marca de maldición volvía a su estado normal.

Si… para sus experimentos, el quería tu sangre para hacer experimentos con seres humanos que se convirtieron en sus conejillos de indias además de darle malos resultados, el solo te quizo por tus habilidades, por que eras una herramienta muy valiosa para sus propios fines. Para el no fuiste mas que un objeto del montón y si no me crees ¿por que no a venido por ti o los demás cuando estaban en problemas?, ¡Sharingan! –susurro lo ultimo poniendo a Kimimaro en un Genjutsu dejándolo inconsciente y donde pueda procesar todo lo que el sabe y tome una decisión.

Ambos chicos solo observaron la conversación, entonces Miguel saca a Kimimaro del hueso y se dirige a Lee con el.

Les daré explicaciones después, pero quiero que se lleven al chico con ustedes, si quiere aceptar y ayudarnos estará bajo mi responsabilidad, pero si no me veré en la obligación de matarlo. Una cosa mas… no le digan a nadie sobre esto, Lee todos saben que soy un hombre lobo pero no un vampiro y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así por que si no los del consejo me estarán fastidiando por toda mi vida –les dijo a ambos quienes asintieron a su pedido –de acuerdo yo iré ayudar a Naruto si hace falta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Miguel se fue en la misma dirección que Naruto y Sasuke mientras Lee y Gaara regresaban a Konoha, envió chakra a sus pies para ir a mayor velocidad y llegar a tiempo al encuentro antes de que termine.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

Ambos combatientes estaban al límite y darían todo en un último ataque, Naruto estaba con el manto de chakra de kurama en una cola y Sasuke con el sello maldito del cielo nivel dos. En sus manos tenían el Rasengan y el Chidori, de un salto ambos se lanzaron al ataque para ponerle fin a su combate donde impactaron sus técnicas creando una esfera que los envolvió dentro para luego explotar.

Miguel llego y encontró a Sasuke inconsciente en el suelo y a Naruto agitado respirando pesadamente y manteniéndose en pie, se acerco para que Naruto se apoyara en su hombro, iba a tomar a Sasuke pero un montón de serpientes se lanzaron contra el y no tuvo mas remedio que saltar y tomar distancia.

Kukuku vaya, por poco y tomas mi nuevo cuerpo Miguel-kun –se escucho una voz acercarse y no era nadie mas que Orochimaru.

Asi que tu eres el ex compañero de Jiraya y la señorita Tsunade –pregunto viendo a el Sannin serpiente que solo se acerco al cuerpo de Sasuke y lo puso en su hombro –no dejare que te lo lleves –Miguel saco una cadena de su mano derecha y la lanzo contra el Sannin pero antes de tocarlo desapareció de su vista –tks.

No teniendo mas remedio que regresar con las manos vacías y la misión fallida, le dio a Naruto un poco de su energía para reponerse y salir de ahí hacia la aldea, Miguel creo clones y fue hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de rescate y llevarlos a la aldea, en el camino se encontraron con Kakashi y le contaron lo sucedido por lo cual solo apretó los puños con frustración por no poder llegar a tiempo a ayudar a su alumno a recuperar a su compañero.

En las puertas de Konoha.

Todos estaban esperando el regreso y mas Naruko, Hinata y Satsuki el regreso de cierto rubio, Gaara tenia a Kimimaro envuelto en su arena, Shikamaru dejo a Tayuya quien tenia una mirada irritada por estar atada y con sellos supresores, a lo lejos vieron llegar a varias personas por lo cual se pusieron contentos, pero luego cambiaron a preocupación al ver el estado en el que estaban Neji, Kiba, Choji al ser cargados por los clones de Miguel y Naruto, prácticamente Naruto no tenia su camisa y dos cicatrices en el pecho pero estaba bien gracias a Miguel.

Vieron a Miguel que estaba con una mirada de furia y sus ojos no tenían nada por lo cual se pusieron completamente nerviosos, los clones llevaron a lo chicos al hospital para que se recuperaran solamente ya que los había salvado de la muerte y solo un poco de reposo necesitaban.

Miguel, que fue lo paso, como es que tu… –Tsunade fue interrumpida cuando Miguel hablo.

¡Te callas la boca Senju! –la callo bruscamente exaltando a todos por su cambio incluso a Kimimaro y a Tayuya –Practicamente enviaste a todos ellos a su muerte, aun no estaban preparados y Naruto casi muere a manos de Orochimaru de no haber sido por mi, la misión fracaso y Orochimaru se llevo a Sasuke, solamente vino por Sasuke sin importarle la vida de sus subordinados, no pude salvarlo ya que el muy escurridizo se las ingenió para escapar. Sasuke también no se queda atrás, intento matar a Naruto en mas de una ocasión con la técnica de asesinato que le enseñó Kakashi-sempai, dos veces le clavo un Chidori en el pecho cerca del corazón, de no haber sido por el chakra del zorro que Naruto utilizó allí para curarse y pelear hubiera muerto. Sasuke uso el sello maldito a nivel máximo para eliminar a Naruto.

Tsunade y los demás quedaron callados y solo escucharon las palabras del híbrido que a decir verdad tenia toda la razón, Miguel se relajó y suspiro con pesar ya que lo hecho, hecho esta y no lo pueden cambiar.

Tsunade quería una explicación acerca de por que salvo a dos subordinados de Orochimaru, el le explicó que Tayuya era una Uzumaki y que Kimimaro era el ultimo miembro del clan Kaguya y pariente de los Hyuga lo que asombro a todo mundo, le dijo que ambos están bajo su cuidado y que cualquier problema sera su responsabilidad, Kimimaro reflexionó lo que dijo Miguel además de saber que tenia razón. Tayuya no se opuso ya que no le gustaba estar con Orochimaru y su gente subnormal, aunque no lo dijera estaba agradecida de que Miguel la haya salvado.

Ahora solo tengo que quitarles el sello maldito que sus cuerpos para que no se sientan restringidos y sufran –les dijo confundiendo a ambos ex ninjas del sonido.

De que hablas, nadie puede quitar el sello maldito de Orochimaru no se sabe como, además de que moriríamos si eso pasara –le respondió Tayuya.

Miguel solo río divertido ya que tenia razón, pero esa risa dejo confundidos a todos, el híbrido se acerco y paso en medio de todos y les dijo que lo siguieran, de un movimiento rápido Miguel corto las cuerdas que tenian atrapada a Tayuya al igual que los sellos fueron retirados, Gaara libero a Kimimaro y todos lo siguieron.

Campo de entrenamiento 7.

Todos se preguntaban que estaban haciendo allí pero Miguel llamó su atención.

Ya que estamos aquí, Tayuya… quiero que te acerques y te quedes frente a mi –le dijo el pelinegro.

Tayuya un poco desconfiada lo hizo, todos se preguntaban que era lo que hiba a pasar de pronto Miguel se empezó a encender en llamas lentamente hasta quedar envuelto completamente, todos se alarmaron pero la voz de Miguel los calmo.

No se preocupen sólo me estoy transformando –.

De pronto del cuerpo de Miguel el fuego se intensificó hasta crear una llamarada dorada y se ilumino el lugar por lo cual se cubrieron los ojos, cuando fueron recuperando la vista todos vieron algo irrealista que los dejo sin palabras y con una expresión de incredulidad, ahora frente a sus estaba Miguel, o lo que quedaba de el que seria un esqueleto en llamas.

Ahora si, no te muevas Tayuya –Miguel hablo con una voz profunda y distorsionada pero no oscura.

Miguel puso la mano derecha en un lado del cuello de la pelirroja donde después cerro la mano como si estuviera agarrando algo, empezó a jalar la mano sacando lo que seria un pedazo de alma del Sannin serpiente impresionando a todos, después vieron como como a poco el trozo de alma del Sannin se quemaba y desvanecía.

Listo –fue lo que dijo Miguel apartándose de Tayuya.

La pelirroja sintió como si estuviera aliviada, ya no sentía malestar en el cuello como si le hubieran quitado algo que no debía tener en primer lugar. Regreso a la normalidad cuando hizo lo mismo con Kimimaro y se sintió aliviado como nunca antes, le dijo que no revelara sobre lo de su transformación de vampiro lo cual el afirmo no decir nada sin su consentimiento.

Tiempo después.

Miguel y Jiraya propusieron que lo mejor seria entrenar a los Uzumaki y Satsuki así como los demás, Naruto se iría con Jiraya a entrenar y Naruko entrenaría con Tsunade al igual que Satsuki y Hinata.

Tayuya se convirtió en espadachín gracias a Miguel por su manejo en la espada, ella también entrenaría en sellos para ser una maestra en Fuinjutsu, Kimimaro al ser pariente de los Hyuga entrenaría y viviría con el clan Hyuga al igual que aprendería el puño suave a un menor nivel al no tener el Byakugan, el entrenaría a Hinata en las danzas mortales de hueso de los Kaguya.

Dentro de una semana partirían y Miguel también lo haría para ir al país del remolino justamente a Uzushiogakure para estudiar todos los pergaminos que se encuentran allí al igual que otras cosas, les dijo que no sabía cuanto tardaría y cuando regresaría, por lo que les dijo a Tayuya, Kimimaro, Naruko y Satsuki que no se confiarán del consejo y mucho menos de Danzo, les puso un sello en su mente que les impide que cualquier persona intente manipularlos como lo hacen los Yamanaka, ellos solo asintieron y le dijeron que no se preocupara.

Seis días después.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabia como sentirse realmente con respecto a su hermana, ya no la miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia y sintió algo extraño que en aquel día lo llamara por su nombre, fue a su casa a descansar se estaba haciendo tarde y necesitaba pensar profundamente en eso y mas con lo que paso ayer.

Flash Back

Llego a su hogar, Miguel estaba haciendo la comida en la cocina junto a Naruko, Miguel era un buen cocinero que incluso creo un restaurante en la aldea, a decir verdad era dirigido ahora por el viejo Ichiraku y Ayame que gracias a un acuerdo, Teuchi vendía su ramen y los platillos que Miguel creo (cof cof robo/copio cof cof) en su mundo que claro no revelo.

Escucharon a Naruto llegar y ambos se miraron, el Namikaze mayor le dio una sonrisa picara y socarrona y levantaba ambas cejas un par de veces haciendo que el rostro de la Namikaze menor se encendiera en rojo al entender lo que quería decir por lo cual bajo el rostro apenada y asintió lentlentamente.

Estoy en casa –hablo Naruto.

Bienvenido a casa Onii-chan –lo recibió Naruko acercándose para abrazarlo pero de repente le da un beso en lamejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto se sonrojo por eso pero aun así no le dijo nada y se dirigió a la sala, Naruko lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina poniendo su brazo en medio de sus pechos haciendo que se sonroje mas.

Hola Naruto, llegas a tiempo para cenar, hice un poco de estofado de res y ramen picante –le dijo desde la cocina.

Tu comida es buena hermano, ¿pero como le haces para hacer esos platillos? –le preguntó el rubio.

Es un secreto –le dijo con aire misterioso.

Le enseño mamá y la madre de Hinata-chan y Satsuki-chan –le respondió la rubia recibiendo un ¡Oye era un secreto! De Miguel.

Ya veo –.

Bueno chicos pongan la mesa que pronto estará lista la cena –les dijo desde la cocina.

Unos minutos después, la mesa ya estaba puesta y Miguel trajo consigo la comida y todos se sentaron, Naruko se sentó al lado de Naruto y Miguel al frente de ellos.

¡Gracias por la comida! –dicho esto los tres empezaron a comer.

Onii-chan di ahh –le dijo la rubia al rubio tendiendo un trozo de carne con sus palillos.

Naruto estaba apenado por eso ya que no quería hacerlo, pero ver la cara de su hermana no podía negarse era muy adorable para negárselo, así que solo obedeció y se comió el trozo de carne ante la mirada de Miguel que tuvo una sonrisa alegre por eso, "las cosas saldrán bien para ambos" pensó el mayor de los Namikaze.

Un rato después Miguel ya había terminado de comer, solo faltaban los gemelos que se daban comida en la boca, el pensó que Naruko si podría demostrar sus sentimientos cuando estén solos y se llene de valor y tal vez, ya que dentro de poco tendran que separarse hasta dentro de tres años o dos años y medio, por lo cual esta noche tendrán que "Despedirse" antes de el día acordado.

Chicos –llamo la atención de ambos –vere a Jiraya por lo de tu viaje de entrenamiento Naruto, también hablaré con Tsunade sobre el tuyo Naru-chan, por lo cual no llegare hasta mañana ya que esto es un asunto muy importante que debe tomarse con mucha seriedad ¿entienden? –ambos rubios asintieron lo que lo hizo sonreír –bien, Naruko-chan ¿te molestaría si podrías lavar los trastes por mi?.

No te preocupes, dejamelo a mi tu tienes cosas mas importantes que atender –le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

Gracias, por cierto... también debo decirles que soy un capitán Anbu desde hace poco y ya e tenido misiones de alto ranto –ambos hermanos escupieron lo que estaban comiendo –Pero ya que estaré fuera de la aldea no creo que tenga el cargo hasta que regrese y Naruto ¿recuerdas las pruebas que te hize cuando te entrenaba a solas?.

Si –.

Pues dejame decirte que eso en realidad era para poder ascender a Chunin, felicidades –dicho esto el híbrido se fue dejando a ambos hermanos solos quienes tenia los ojos como platos.

¡Felicidades Onii-chan! –Naruko abrazo a su hermano haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo en una pose muy comprometedora.

N-N-N-N-N-Naruko p-p-p-por favor bajate –el dijo un muy rojo Naruto.

¡Ah! Lo siento –Naruko se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a su hermano.

Esto si me tomo por sorpresa –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruko.

Después de eso ambos terminaron de cenar, Naruko lavo los platos y Naruto se a su habitación para descansar tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, al igual Naruko que no pudo hacer lo que le dijo su hermano por la vergüenza.

Fin flashback

Naruto estaba en sala pensando en como seria el entrenamiento, ¿que técnicas aprendería?, ¿a donde irían?, no sabia pero no importaba mientras se vuelva mas fuerte para proteger a sus amigos traer a Sasuke de vuelta con su hermana y que lo reprenda por su estupidez, algo que no querría perderse por nada y por ultimo proteger a Naruko… su mujer. ¡Espera! ¿Mujer?, eso no debe ser cierto, debe estarlo imaginando verdad ¿verdad?.

Onii-chan –Naruko llego llamando a su hermano.

Naruto la volteo a ver y le dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas que la sonrojaron –Que sucede Naruko-chan? –.

E-etto… me preguntaba… si tu… si tu quisieras… s-sa-salir c-con… c-conmigo –pregutno muy apenada con la mirada en el suelo.

… ¿uh?... ¿Eh? –Naruto no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

...Q-que si… querías… s-salir… ¡SALIR CONMIGO! –Naruko cuando dijo lo que quería decir empezó a perder el soporte de sus piernas y con eso se fue directo al suelo pero antes de llegar naruto la tomo antes de llegar, dando una imagen de un príncipe con su princesa.

Se vieron por un momento a los ojos quedando hipnotizados por sus ojos, esos ojos que le gustaban a ambos, sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando para poder darse un beso en los labios pero…

¡Holaaaaa! Ya llegue pequeños –exclamo Miguel Namikaze entrando como Pedro en su casa y estirando su cuerpo para relajar los músculos, ambos hermanos se separaron rápidamente por el tremendo susto de muerte que recibieron, ambos estaban pálidos a excepción de sus rostros que estaban muy rojos.

Huhhh? Que pasa aquí? -Preguntó el híbrido.

¡Nada! –Naruko se retiro cabreada viendo a su hermano mayor adoptivo con una mirada de muerte y sed de sangre que lo hizo dar ocho pasos atrás acojonado de miedo, ya que no hay nada mas horrible y peligroso que una mujer cabreada.

Que… miedo –dijo Miguel viendo hacia la puerta donde Naruko salio para ir a la calle.

Ahhh –Naruto suspiro y salio en busca de su hermana y hablar con ella, Miguel solo observo todo viendo con una cara de "What the Fuck, que rashos paso aquí"

¿Por que se habrá enojado?, a no ser por que… ¡OMG se le iba a confesar! –dijo con una cara idéntica a la del grito!.

Naruto estuvo buscando a Naruko por todo el lugar pero no tenia resultado alguno, estuvo buscándola en la plaza, en el puesto de ramen, en el campo de entrenamiento pero nada, entonces… ¿en donde se habría metido?, hasta que recordó un lugar donde ellos van siempre, por lo que corrió hacia donde el pensaba que ella estaría.

Monte Hokage.

Naruko estaba sentada encima de la cabeza de su padre abrazando sus piernas viendo la aldea un momento para poner su rostro en sus piernas, unos pasos se hicieron escuchar atrás de ella haciendo que levante la vista y gire hacia la dirección de donde proviene, gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a Naruto caminando en dirección a ella.

Onii-chan –Naruto se detuvo unos pasos atrás de su hermana.

…Que estas esperando –le dio una sonrisa confundiendo a la rubia.

¿Eh? –dijo ladeando la cabeza confundida haciéndola ver adorable para el quien se río.

¿En serio eres tonta?, ¿ya se te olvido nuestra cita? –Naruko abrió los ojos a mas no poder ante la impresión de las palabras de su hermano –vamos Naruko levantate o se nos hará tarde para nuestra cita quiero empezar ahora que son las 12:00 PM, vamos no quedes ahí parada o acaso ya no quieres.

Naruko le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas pero las limpio para después levantarse y darle una linda y radiante sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón al rubio, las mejillas de Naruko estaban con un tinte carmín dándole un toque mas candente a su belleza.

Hai –se acerco a su hermano y empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, la pequeña Uzumaki de forma tímida se debatía si tomar la mano de Naruto o no, Naruto observó de reojo a su hermana viendo que estaba mirando su mano y tenia una expresión tímida por eso, el solo sonrió y tomo la mano de su hermana exaltándola y sorprendiéndola pero el solo le dio una sonrisa por lo cual ella también se la devolvió, entrelazaron sus sus dedos y siguieron su camino.

Primero fueron a Ichiraku por ramen, Miguel estaba ahí y los vio, antes de irse y que llegaran les pidió un favor a Teuchi y Ayame de lo que que quería, ellos al oír no se lo creyeron pero cuando señalo a los rubios se sorprendieron y sonrieron por eso, aceptaron y el se fue feliz.

Cuando llegaron pidieron un tazón de ramen cada uno, pero Teuchi y Ayame le dieron el especial el cual era el "Especial Romance del Atardecer" que era un plato de ramen un poco grande para dos personas, se sonrojaron por eso pero no dijeron nada, charlaron un rato y comieron pero cuando estaban por terminar un fideo era el único que quedaba y el que ambos estaban comiéndose, se fue acortando la distancia pero se detuvieron a solo un milímetro de tocar sus labios, ambos se pusieron completamente rojos y no ayudó en nada que Ayame gritara "¡Kyaaa que romántico, paracen la Dama y el Vagabundo!" (Sep, Ayame también vio esa película traída por Miguel de su mundo, a decir verdad todas las mujeres de los equipos incluyendo a la sensei Kurenai así como Yugao en su tiempo libre, Temari que fue de visita, Shizune y Tsunade se vieron todas las películas hechas de Disney). Fueron al parque y Naruto le compro un helado a Naruko de vainilla y uno de coco para el, se hizo casi de noche.

Eran las 9:00 y ambos fueron a un restaurante con un mejor cambio de ropa gracias a su pergaminos de almacenamiento, Naruto iba vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego con blanco, guantes negros, un saco negro manga larga y sombrero estilo Gánster además de una bufanda blanca en el cuello (como el traje especial de León de Resident Evil 4). Naruko llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes abierto del lado izquierdo mostrando una de sus torneadas piernas, zapatillas a juego y el cabello recogido de una forma elegante dándole una gran belleza natural, sus labios estaban pintados de rosa pálido hermoso no llevaba maquillaje ya que no lo necesita (Aaayyy mamasita, si fueras princesa yo seria tu príncipe, y si fueras guardia de seguridad yo seria tu preso y si ver tanta belleza fuera delito que se paga sin libertad bajo fianza, yo cadena perpetua estaría pagando ya sin arrepentirme de nada -w-).

Ambos hermanos fueron la atención de todo mundo, los hombres le tenían envidia a Naruto por tal belleza y las mujeres hacían lo mismo con Naruko por tal hombre que estaba con ella, el camarero los llevo a una mesa privada donde pidieron lo que comerían, se quedaron hablando un rato mas contándose las cosas que vivieron en sus misiones hasta que llego su pedido, comieron e incluso se dieron en la boca, cuando ya era hora de irse Naruto pago y se marcharon.

Ya eran las 11:00 PM y ambos hermanos regresaban a casa pero no encontraron a Miguel, pensaron que tal vez estaría con Tsunade y Jiraya hablando sobre lo del viaje y el tipo de entrenamiento que le dará el Sannin mientras el investigaba en las tierras de Uzu no Kuni, Naruto estaba por entrar a su habitación pero Naruko lo llamo.

Onii-chan –.

¿Hmm? Que pasa Naruko –le preguntó.

¿Puedes venir a mi habitación un momento? –le preguntó tímidamente.

Ehh de acuerdo pero que sea rápido –Naruto se a su habitación yendo detrás de ella.

Cuando Naruto ya estaba con Naruko en su cuarto el volvió a preguntar.

Ahora si dime que es lo que humm… –fue interrumpido cuando unos labios sellaron los suyos.

Naruto que impactado al ver a Naruko besándolo, quiso liberarse pero la rubia envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Naruto poco a poco fue perdiendo su fuerza ante el beso de su hermana hasta que por fin cedió devolviéndole el acto.

Naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia quien no dijo nada y se alegro por eso, estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire viéndose a los ojos.

Naruto-kun –le hablo por su nombre sorprendiéndolo –yo te… yo te amo.

Naruto ahora estaba mas que sorprendido, estaba sin palabras y no podía decir nada coherente y solo observaba a su hermana.

Naruko… sabes lo que pensaran y mas Miguel si supieran sobre esto? –le pregunto.

Miguel acepto que estuviéramos juntos, el dijo que sólo quería que fuéramos felices, el supo de que yo te amaba y que tu me amabas igualmente, pero… quiero escucharlo de ti mismo. Nii-kun… ¿me amas? –le dijo con suplica y esperanza en su voz a si como una cara triste.

Naruko… ¿por que yo?, ¿por que yo y no alguien mas? –le preguntó serio.

Por que, tu siempre has estado junto a mí, me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes lo que me gusta, lo que me hace llorar, lo que me hace reír, lo que me asusta, lo que me hace sentir triste y lo que me hace seguir adelante. Tu eres lo que me hace seguir adelante y por lo que quiero seguir viviendo –le confeso mientras lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Naruto si tenia esos sentimientos por ella pero no podía decírselo ya que temía que lo rechazara, pero ella lo besa y le confiesa sus sentimientos. Naruto se separo de Naruko y le toma el mentón logrando que ella lo viera para que después el la besara, estuvieron besándose unos minutos y poder separarse por falta de aire.

Naruko… yo… yo también… te amo –le confeso con una sonrisa fraternal y una mirada cariñosa.

Nii-kun –Naruko miro a si hermano a los ojos antes de acercar lentamente su rostro al de el hasta finalmente sellar sus labios con los de el en un beso demostrándole cuanto lo ama.

Naruto rodeo sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia pegándola mas a el, Naruko teniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su hermano gemelo mayor los puso en su cabello haciendo el beso mas apasionado, a cada segundo que se besaban el beso se volvía mas candente y se demostró cuando Naruto con su lengua pidió permiso de entrar a la boca de su hermana quien no negó y dio su acceso, se besaban con intensidad y sus lenguas danzaban lentamente disfrutando la sensación, unos minutos después se separaron con un hilo de saliva y viéndose con amor y cariño.

Nii-kun… ahh –Naruko gimió al sentir los labios de su hermano besar su cuello.

"Naruko-chan tiene buen sabor, su piel es suave y su olor es hipnotizante que me hace querer mas de ella" –Naruto empezó a lamer el cuello de la rubia ganando mas gemidos que lo empezaron a exitar –"sus gemidos me excitan".

"Que es esta sensación?, mi cuerpo se pone caliente cuando Naruto me lame el cuello, me gusta" –Naruko solo gemía disfrutando la sensación que le daba la lengua de su "Onii-chan"

Naruto dejo el cuello de Naruko para molestia de ella que gruño pero fue callada por un beso, ella de inmediato correspondió el acto, las manos del rubio fueron a los hombros de Naruko hasta su cabello para desenvolverlo, el cabello de la pequeña Uzumaki cayo hasta su espalda baja, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana y Naruto observo de mejor manera a Naruko, se veía delicada y frágil, como si fuera de cristal, sus pequeña boca y nariz, sus ojos azules además de su sonrojo en las mejillas y su vestido un poco desordenado además de sus pies descalzos.

Naruko-chan, te ves hermosa de veras, y nadie va a separarme de ti por que tu eres mía, eres mi hermana… y también eres mi hermosa mujer –Le dijo con mucho cariño Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Naruko la cual estaba derramando lágrimas pero de felicidad.

Y tu eres mi hermano, y también… eres mi amado hombre –Naruko lo beso con mucha pasión al igual que el.

Naruto sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir al igual que la de Naruko, llevo sus manos atrás del vestido hasta la cremallera para después bajarlo dejando que el vestido cayera al suelo. Naruto pudo apreciar mucho mejor el hermoso y erótico cuerpo de su hermana, sus torneadas piernas, sus curvas, su pequeña cadera y vientre plano, sus pechos copa-C además de su ropa interior de encaje.

Nii-kun… es muy vergonzoso si te me quedas viendo así –Naruko se removía incómoda haciendo que se viera mas deseable y adorable a la vez.

Naruto no dijo nada y se quitó el sombrero, los guantes y la bufanda, pero Naruko lo detuvo y ahora fue ella quien le quito el saco y la camisa dejando ver su torso trabajado pero no exagerado. Con sus manos empezó a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano, de su torso hasta sus brazos, le tomo de las mejillas y le dio otro beso con toque de lujuria.

Naruto le apretó su trasero haciendo que gimiera por la sensación, pidió permiso para entrar en su boca lo cual ella accedió volviendo mas caliente sus cuerpos, el Uzumaki mayor la tomo de los muslos por lo cual la rubia envolvió sus piernas en su cintura para sostenerse, lentamente se aproximo a la cama donde depósito cuidadosamente a Naruko quien respiraba un poco agitada y tenia una capa de sudor que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Se empezó a quitar los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer revelando un bulto en ellos, cosa que llamo la atención de Naruko quien se sentó y se quito el sostén revelando sus pechos teniendo la completa atención del rubio, ella noto eso y se puso incómoda.

N-no te quedes mirando de esa manera, me pones nerviosa –le dijo la rubia haciendo reaccionar a Naruto.

Lo lamento, me quede admirando tu belleza una vez mas –respondio sonrojando a Naruko.

Naruto se acerco a besarla y tocarla de los muslos hasta su trasero, acariciando cada parte de ella sin excepción, Naruko no se molesto y se dejo tocar por las manos de su "Onii-chan".

Naruko gemía cada vez que su hermano la tocaba, sus lenguas bailaban armoniosamente, unos minutos después se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, el Uzumaki mayor comenzó a besar el cuello de la Uzumaki menor que empezó a gemir un poco mas alto, dejo un camino de saliva hasta llegar a sus pechos donde empezó a chupar el izquierdo mientras apretaba el derecho mandándole una descarga eléctrica a su hermana, chupaba, lamía y mordía el pezón hasta dejarlo duro ganando un fuerte gemido de placer de parte de Naruko.

Ah ah ah Onii-chan ah ah se siente increíble –decía entre gemidos mientras tomaba la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto ante el alago de Naruko chupo con mas fuerza haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda de placer, la rubia sentía un hormigueo en el vientre y en la parte baja debido a los actos de su hermano. Naruto cambio a su pecho derecho y seguir con el mismo proceso dándole mas placer a la rubia que ahora gemía de forma mas erótica.

"Esto es sumamente delicioso, los pechos de Naruko-chan son increíbles, me gusta su sabor –penso chupando y succionando pensando que saldría algo si lo hacia.

Ah ah Onii-chan ah ah c-creo que voy a… ah creo que voy a venirme –le dijo sintiendo el clímax.

Naruko no pudo soportarlo mas y se vino mientras Naruto se detenía, sus jugos mancharon la cama además de sus bragas, jadeaba de cansancio y sin fuerzas para moverse. De pronto sus bragas fueron arrancadas y por acto reflejo se llevo sus manos a su intimidad mientras apretaban las piernas, su rostro estaba sonrojado y observaba a su hermano quien solo se confundió pero luego le sonrió socarronamente.

A poco sientes vergüenza de que te vea Naruko-chan, si desde pequeños siempre nos bañabamos desnudos y no decías nada –dijo mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla sonrojada de la Uzumaki.

Pero ahora… e-es diferente, me siento nerviosa por esto y no se como actuar, y si… no soy lo suficientemente buena para complacerte, te aburriras de mi y me dejaras por alguien que tenga mas experiencia que yo, pero te puedo asegurar que puedo aprender ra… –fue interrumpida cuando Naruko sello sus labios para que dejara de hablar, ella inmediatamente correspondió el beso para después separarse y ver que el le estaba dando una sonrisa amorosa y fraternal.

No pienses esas cosas Naruko, yo jamas haría eso y no me importa si eres inexperta en esto, después de todo yo también lo soy y es obvio eso ya que somos vírgenes y no sabemos mucho del sexo –le explico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

(Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso Gaki) –Se escucho una voz en su cabeza.

(¿Kyuubi?, ¿de que hablas, por que querrías ayudarme?) –preguntó desconfiado.

(Solo lo hago por que quiero ver como lo hacen un par de pre adolescentes, es muy aburrido no hacer nada además de estar encerrado, ¿así que aceptas o no por que si no cambiaré de opinión?) –preguntó fastidiado.

(... Esta bien aceptare tu ayuda, ¿que hago entonces?) –.

(Has lo que te diga, besa su cuello y luego desciende hasta su vagina, de acuerdo hazlo) –.

Tal como le dijo Kurama, Naruto beso su cuello y descendió dejando un camino de saliva por el cuerpo de la rubia que gimió al sentir la lengua de Naruto en su piel. Se detuvo cerca de su intimidad que estaba tapada por las manos de la rubia y sus piernas apretadas.

Abrete Naruko-chan, abrete para mi y dejame probar tu ser –le dijo con voz seductora.

Naruko no pudiendo resistirse y mas con la forma en la que le hablo, lentamente abrió sus piernas y quito sus manos de su vagina dándole un una buena vista a su hermano. Naruto observo detenidamente y lentamente se acerco a su entrada abriéndola con sus dedos dándole un gran escalofrío a Naruko por sentir el tacto de Naruto en su parte íntima, el srubio se acerco un poco mas para empezar a probar su vagina, la rubia gimió mas fuerte por la sensación además de recorrerle una descarga eléctrica que la hizo arquear la espalda.

Ahhh Onii-chan ah ah Onii-chan ah ah… esto es increíble, tu lengua es deliciosa, me gusta esta sensación, quiero sentirlo mas –pidio Naruko sintiendo como su lengua recorría las cada parte de su intimidad.

(Ahora, introduce dos dedos dentro de ella, y después de un momento introduce otro mas y finalmente otro, cuando sienta que esta llegando al clímax te lo dirá, pero mientras continúa con tu labor, después utilizas tu lengua para darle mas placer recorriendo su interior, también deberás chupar su vagina para cuando el final llegue, puedas probar su orgasmo) –le explicó Kurama.

Naruto hizo lo dicho e introdujo un dedo mas dentro de la Uzumaki menor logrando hacer que gimiera mas fuerte, si su hermano mayor estuviera en casa estaría escuchando los gemidos de Naruko, debería agradecer que este con Tsunade y Jiraya en este momento.

Ahh Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun ah ah –Naruko sentía como su vista se nublaba por la sensación.

Naruto introdujo otro dedo teniendo los cuatro dentro de ella empezando a recorrer cada ángulo de su entrada causándole un enorme placer, saco sus dedos y utilizó su lengua para darle mas placer, recorriendo el interior de ella desde sus paredes vaginales hasta donde su lengua lograra llegar.

Ah ah ah Nii-kun ah ah… t-tu lengua, me vuelve loca ah ah quiero seguir toda la noche contigo –.

Me alegra que te sientas así, por que todavía falta lo mejor... Nee-chan –le dijo cerca de su oído dándole un escalofrío a la rubia.

Naruto chupo su entrada logrando que la Uzumaki menor diera un grito de placer y tomara su cabeza para ponerla en su vagina y no la apartara. Naruko sentía como su vientre se sentía caliente y estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Naruto-kun ah… m-me… me vengo -Naruko le hablo en voz baja mientras apretaba las sabanas.

Naruto puso su boca en la entrada de la rubia jugando con su lengua lamiendo sus labios vaginales esperando su miel, Naruko no lo soportó mas y tomo la cabeza de Naruto mas fuerte para al final liberar un descarga de su esencia femenina en el rostro de Naruto. El rubio se empezó a tragar todo lo que su hermana le había dejado que a decir verdad le gustaba, tenia un delicioso sabor que volvería a probar después, ahora solo tenia que llegar al final.

(Ahora si quieres esperar a que se recupere, deberás ser uno con ella, en palabras mas simples, metérsela, debes meter tu hombría en su vagina, pero debo decirte que en el camino te toparás con una barrera que indica que es virgen, así que no empujes para romperla o la lastimarás como nunca, deberás meter y sacar tu pene para debilitar la barrera para hací reducir el dolor, cuando ya este lo suficientemente debilitada la romperlas para unirte a ella pero también deberás morder su oreja para disminuir el dolor, el lóbulo o no se donde o la besas para hacer que no piense en el dolor) –Le explicó Kurama mientras extrañamente tenia puesto un traje de doctor experimentado, pero solo la parte de arriba y unos lentes que usan los profesores al igual que movía las manos como si estuviera dando una clase a los alumnos o estuviera hablando de política a una ciudad de su partido.

Naruto asintió a sus palabras y se quito sus bóxer revelando un pene de gran tamaño, se aproximo a la entrada de la rubia y empezó a meter la punta del pene.

Eres muy deliciosa Naruko-chan, pero es hora de llegar al final de este increíble momento –metio un poco mas su hombría ganando un pequeño gemido de ella.

E-espera… aun estoy… muy sensible, por favor –suplico pero Naruto no obedeció.

Lo siento Naruko-chan pero el dolor es insoportable, ya no puedo resistir mas, siento que voy a explotar –le dijo con voz suave.

…Esta bien, si puedo calmar tu dolor, hazlo –Naruko abrió mas sus piernas dándole libre acceso a el.

Naruto empezó a meter lentamente su virilidad hasta dentro, pero a medio camino se topo con la barrera de Naruko que le decía que era virgen, así que como dijo Kurama, empujo varías veces la barrera para debilitarla, la rubia dio un pequeño gemido de dolor por eso.

"El interior de Naruko-chan se siente apretado y caliente, creo que me voy hacer adicto a ella" –penso.

Unos momentos después pensando que ya estaba lo suficientemente debilitada, empezó a avanzar con mucho cuidado rompiendo el himen hasta lograrlo. Naruko empezó quejarse del dolor pero Naruto le mordió la oreja como le dijo el Kitsune para que el dolor disminuyera, varias gotas de sangre salieron de su intimidad.

Naruko empezó a sentir poco a poco una sensación agradable cuando Naruto entro por completo en ella, el Uzumaki espero a que ella se acostumbrara a el para poder seguir aunque el no quiera.

"Por fin… Naruto-kun y yo… nos unimos, ahora somos por fin una pareja que se a unido en cuerpo y alma, que feliz estoy" –pensó la Uzumaki menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruko meneó un poco sus caderas incitándole a seguir a lo cual iba hacer pero Kurama lo llama.

(Gaki deberás ir lento para que no le causes dolor, deberás ir despacio para que puedas aumentar la velocidad poco a poco, ella te pedirá que lo hagas mas rápido pero ahora que lo haces lento besala para que no te fastidies) –.

Tal y como dijo, Naruto fue despacio para no lastimar a su hermana y la beso para que se sienta mejor, ella correspondió el beso y rodeo sus manos en su cuello haciendo más profundo el acto, llevo sus manos a los pechos de la rubia y los amasó logrando que ella gime ademas de mover sus pechos para una mas grande sensación, ella rompió el beso y vio a su hermano con lujuria.

Ah Onii-chan ah ah… q-quiero mas ah ah… quiero mas –suplico con dificultad pero el rubio la escuchó.

Naruto empezó aumentar un poco el ritmo de las estocadas para mayor placer de la pequeña Uzumaki quien ahora gemía sonoramente, el albo empezó a chupar los pechos de su amada logrando que arqueara la espalda.

Ah ah ah Nii-kun ah ah… dame mas, quiero mas… cojeme, cojeme duro, me siento caliente… esto es increíblemente asombro ah ah ah ah –exclamaba en completo placer.

Naruko-chan, tu coño es jodidamente asombroso, nunca había sentido algo tan increíble como esto –dijo tomándola de las caderas.

Ah ah ah ah me… ah ah me alegra… ah ah ah saber que, que te satisfago ah ah ah ah Onii-chan –exclamo con la vista nublada por la lujuria.

Naruko tenia un hilo de baba bajando por su boca, su lengua por fuera mientras gemía cada vez mas rápido, y eso a Naruto le gusta cada vez mas.

Naruto volvió a besar a su hermana metiendo su lengua en su boca encontrándose con la de Naruko que empezó a pelear con la de el por el dominio, un poco después Naruko perdió ante su hermano.

Naruko sentía como estaba llegando al clímax de nuevo y eso no le gustaba, pero ella fue mas debió y se termino viniendo en el acto.

Ah ah ah Onii-chan… ah ah ah Onii-chan –Naruko estaba agotada, ya no podía moverse debido al agotamiento.

Pero sintió como las estocadas de Naruto seguían su curso en su vagina, ella ya estaba muy sensible después de ese orgasmo y quería suplicarle a su hermano que se detuviera pero eso no serviría, sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban a ella y recupero la cordura de nuevo.

Joder Naruko-chan, tu vagina esta muy apretada y me succiona, es lo mas increíble que sentí, sin duda nunca me voy a cansar de esto, ahora tu eres mía y sólo mia –le dijo en su oído soplando un poco en su oído haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío a la rubia.

Onii-chan ah ah… tu pene esta entrando cada vez mas adentro de mi… ah ah ah ah Onii-chan siento como me estas partiendo en dos ah ah ah… me gusta como me la metes, quiero seguir así –Naruko rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de Naruko para hacer que entrara mas en ella.

Naruto aumento mucho mas la velocidad de sus estocadas haciendo que se escuchara el sonido de piel chocando con piel, fluidos salían de la vagina de la rubia cada vez que el miembro del rubio salia además de empezar a ladrar como perra para mayor excitación del Uzumaki, ella sintió como el pene del Uzumaki mayor tocaba su útero sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

"¿¡Tan profundo!?, ¿que tan grande la tiene? Estoy a punto de averiguarlo" –penso la rubia.

Si sigues ladrando como perra Naruko-chan, voy a tener que metertela mas fuerte –.

Ah ah ah ah Naruto-kun ah ah ah… hazlo parteme en dos… rompeme el coño, hazme tu mujer, tu juguete lo que sea pero… por favor hazlo mas rápido –.

Naruto cada vez aumento mucho mas la velocidad, sus estocadas eran cada vez mas fuertes y se escuchaban mas, en una estocada Naruto le metió el pene dentro del útero ganando un jadeo de su hermana, ella apretó mas el agarre de sus piernas no queriendo que el miembro del rubio saliera de ella hasta lo abrazo para no separarse.

Joder Naruko-chan, si sigues así no hay duda de que me voy a correr dentro de ti –le dijo dándole mas fuerte entrando mas en ella que incluso ya iba a la mitad del útero.

Lo quiero dentro ah ah… ah ah ah por favor… por favor vacialo dentro, quiero sentirme llena –le pidió su mujer.

Naruto cada vez llegaba al clímax y no ayudaba mucho que Naruko dijera esas cosas, hasta que no pudo mas y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse, las paredes vaginales de Naruko se contraían y con ellas su pene que empezó a hincharse.

Naruko-chan voy a correrme –le advirtió aumentando mas la velocidad que las estocadas parecían borrones.

Lo quiero dentro, quiero todo dentro mio quiero sentirme llena… ah ah completa, quiero ser la madre de tus hijos y quiero ser todo lo que desees… ah ah ah yo también estoy por venirme ah ah vengamonos juntos –le suplicó al borde del clímax.

¡Onee-chan/Onii-chan!

De una ultima estocada ambos hermanos Uzumaki, se vinieron combinando sus esencias en ese acto de amor, el rubio cayo en la cama jadeante al igual que la rubia jadeaba de cansancio debido al esfuerzo aplicado allí.

Naruto empezó a sacar el miembro de la vagina de Naruko por lo que cantidades de semen salieron de ella, aun cansado se acerco al rostro de su hermana y la beso con cariño y amor siendo correspondido por ella.

Te amo –le dijo Naruto con mucho cariño.

Yo también te amo… Naruto-kun –Naruko volvió a besar a Naruto que tomo su mejilla.

Naruto sintió un poco de molestia en su entrepierna y miro para ver algo que lo impresionó, su pene estaba en firmes de nuevo, duro como una roca entonces vio a su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Estas lista para el segundo round? –le dijo con de forma seductora a lo cual Naruko solo río con sensualidad.

Por su puesto... mi hombre –.

Entonces Naruto la ataco besándola de manera salvaje para poder seguir con su acción de hacerlo como conejos hasta que no puedan mas.

En otra parte de la aldea.

En uno de los bares más populares de Konoha, se encontraban Jiraya, Tsunade con Shizune, Miguel, Kakashi, Asuma, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi y Kurenai bebiendo… bueno todos menos Shizune, Kurenai y Hiashi que bebían pero en menor cantidad viendo con pena a Miguel que había sido amenazado por Tsunade de que lo haria hacer misiones de atrapar al gato Tora durante un mes si no lo hacia, por lo que el no se negó, pero sin tener cuidado se bebió mas de la cuenta y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de eso gracias a Tsunade.

Oigan oigan hic… quero dedicarle… hic unna orracion a essta delishiossa cerveza por alegrarnos todos loss días hic –dijo Miguel completamente borracho con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Vamos habla, bendice esta bebida digna de los dioses –le dijo Tsunade.

Kurenai, Shizune y Hiashi veían con mucha vergüenza la escena y mas por como se comportaban el trio Ino-Shika-Cho con ellos riendose de todo.

Bueno bueno aquí va… cof cof mmm mmm… ¡santa cerveza que tas en el hielo!... tan refrescante suena tu nombre… venga tu vaso a mi cuerpo... hazme sentir el sabor del encuentro... hagase tu presencia así en la mesa como en el suelo... danos hoy nuestro trago de cada día… perdona al pos así como nosotros perdonamos a los meseros… no nos dejes caer en la municipal... y libranos de la cirrosis y cruda… ¡salud!.

¡SALUD! –corearon todos los del bar que escucharon la oración a excepción de ya saben quienes que querían que se los tragara la tierra por la vergüenza.

Días después.

Así termino la semana y el día de partida llegó, todos los amigos de Naruto estaban en las puertas de Konoha para despedir al rubio, al Sannin y al híbrido que ira a Uzushiogakure para investigar mas sobre el clan y otras cosas que le sean de ayuda. Aunque los senseis a excepción de Kurenai tenían una pequeña jaqueca así como Jiraya, Tsunade, Miguel y el trio Ino-Shika-Cho por lo de hace días.

Vuelvete fuerte Gaki, por que cuando regreses tu hermana no va a ser la misma y no querrás que ella te supere o si, además es tu deber protegerla como su hermano mayor –dijo Tsunade con Naruto a un lado y Satsuki al otro lado.

Onii-chan, te estaré esperando –Naruko se acerco y lo abrazo siendo correspondido por el.

A todos les pareció tierna la escena, pero de un momento rápido, Naruko le dio un beso en los labios dejando a todos con la boca abierta en dimensiones inhumanas y los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas incluyendo a Miguel, pero Jiraya solo escribía a la velocidad de la luz con sangre saliendo de su nariz y la libreta echando humo.

"¿!WHAT THE FUCK!?" -pensó Miguel.

Oye y eso por que fue –preguntó un muy rojo Naruto.

¿Uh? –Naruko ladeó la cabeza confundida haciéndola ver adorable.

Los demás lo dejaron pasar ya que Naruko no sabia nada sobre el amor y esas cosas y pensaron que eso era común para ella (si como no), pero lo que no sabían era que la noche de ayer ambos rubios disfrutaron un ultimo momento a solas con su habitación llena de sellos de silencio.

Cada uno se fue despidiendo de Naruto hasta que por fin se despidieron todos, el trio empezó su viaje para hacerse mas fuertes y derrotar a Akatsuki.

Naruto, espero que te vuelvas fuerte y madures ya que tu pronto seras alguien muy reconocido eso es seguro –le dijo Miguel llevando el traje con el que llego al mundo Ninja.

No tienes de que preocuparte Miguel, Naruto se hará mas fuerte de lo que crees –dijo Jiraya.

Eso no lo dudo, Naruto… es alguien muy especial, además de que yo no voy a estar siempre con ellos para protegerlos, algun día llegara el momento en que parta de este mundo, pero no sera ahora –dijo serio haciendo que el rubio y el peliblanco también se pusieran serios.

Eso lo se perfectamente, debo saber protegerme por mi mismo, no puedo depender de otros para lo que me depare el futuro, debo proteger a todos y no dejare que nadie se quede atrás, si alguien necesita una mano yo se la daré –respondió con determinación ganando una sonrisa de orgullo en ambos Maestro y hermano.

Por cierto Naruto, si que sabes como complacer y dominar a una mujer, estoy orgulloso de ti Gaki –exclamo Jiraya llorando de orgullo.

Naruto se paro en seco, sus ojos se dilataron y su piel se puso pálida, volteo a ver al sabio de los sapos al igual que Miguel que estaba con los ojos como platos.

¡A que te refieres viejo pervertido! –exclamo Naruto con los ojos blancos.

Jiraja solo saco una vídeo cámara de su ropa y Miguel junto a Naruto se preguntaron de donde carajos la había sacado, entonces llegaron a una conclusión de que se la había robado a Miguel para grabar sus "investigaciones".

Jiraya reprodujo la cinta y ambos hermanos observaron como cerca de la ventana se miraban a Naruto penetrando a Naruko quien estaba en cuatro, ambos se pusieron completamente rojos y su boca estaba abierta de forma irreal, Miguel no lo soporto y sangre le salio a chorros de la nariz.

Cambiaron de posición a la del misionero donde el rubio la cojia duro haciendo que ella gritara su nombre.

"¡Ah ah ah Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun ah ah!" –era lo que se escuchaba a Naruko decir en el vídeo.

"¡Naruko-chan tu coño es jodidamente bueno!" –.

Jiraya estaba riendo de forma pervertida mientras miraba el vídeo, de pronto el aire se empezó a cortar y la gravedad se hizo mas pesada, Jiraya con un poco de miedo observo como Naruto lo miraba sin emociones y solo con muerte diciendo en sus ojos.

¡TE VOY A MATAR VIEJO PERVERTIDO HIJO DE PERRA MALNACIDO! –Naruto fue rodeado por el chakra del zorro apareciendo una cola.

Oh shet –Jiraya salio corriendo por su vida seguido de un Naruto con deseos homicidas.

Miguel vio como ambos se perdían por las lejanías y solo suspiro para después negar con la cabeza, siguió su camino tomando rumbo diferente al dúo, esperaba que con el tiempo Naruto cambiara un poco y que la profecía se cumpla, pero el solo podrá decidir si es para el bien o para el mal.

Tiempo después.

A pasado tiempo desde que Miguel y el dúo maestro y alumno salieron de Konoha para hacerse mas fuertes e investigar mas sobre los planes de Akatsuki, Miguel cuando llego a Uzushiogakure había estado buscando en las ruinas todo lo que fuera útil, encontró varios pergaminos pero supuso que los habitantes de Uzu habían guardado todo para que no fuera utilizado por nadie, cuando llego a la aldea del remolino tuvo que usar su sangre para detener los poderosos remolinos que la protegían, aunque el fuera un Uzumaki artificialmente hablando, su sangre sirvió al estar mezclada con la de Kushina.

Había encontrado la bóveda dentro la antigua torre del Uzukage y tuvo acesso a ella, encontró ¡muuuchos! Pergaminos por lo que tuvo que usar clones de sombra para que le ayudaran, estuvo cuatro meses dentro la bóveda, solo salia para comer o ir al baño.

A mitad del quinto mes logro aprender todo lo que había en la bóveda y estaba por irse, cerro la bóveda y se llevo con el todo lo que había dentro en un pergamino que habitaba en su sello que tenia en el brazo, donde había otros pergaminos mas conteniendo los demás pergaminos de Fuinjutsu (creo que no me entendí :v, que importa).

Salio de las tierras de Uzushiogakure no sato y se dirigió a Konoha después de haber llegado al puerto de Nami no Kuni, en el camino se puso a pensar como estarían las cosas en Konoha, pero esperaría hasta llegar (porta el traje de Assassin's Creed).

Hmmm… ¡uh! ¡Quien quiera que seas, por favor sal no quiero problemas –exclamo al aire viendo a alrededor del bosque.

Oye no es divertido si puedes sentir mi presencia sabes –se escucho una voz entre unos arboles, cuando la silueta fue visible se observo a un hombre con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, tenia una máscara naranja arremolinada como si fuera un tipo de galleta con un agujero que estaba del lado derecho mas precisamente a la altura del ojo para ver.

¡Pffff! Hahahahahahahahahahaha –miguel se empezó a reír por lo ridículo que se veía esa mascara para el pero a la vez genial

¿Oye de que te ríes? –preguntó Obito.

No sabia que a ti te gustaran las galletas, bueno a todos nos gustan pero llevar una mascara que parece una ya es pasarse de gaver ¡Hahahahahahaha! –miguel se reía mientras señalaba la máscara de Obito quien dicho sea de paso, tenia una vena resaltando dentro de la gallet… ejem máscara.

Oye esta mascara se ve muy cool, tu no entiendes lo que es moda –le replico el Uchiha.

¡Pfff bich please!, te llevo como un par de… ¡no!, te llevo mas de diez siglos avanzado en lo cool –le dijo pero luego se puso serio –ahora si dime, ¿quien eres y que es lo que quiere Akatsuki conmigo?.

Obito se puso serio dejando las payasadas a un lado –pues para empezar, mi nombre es… ¡FFFFRANKYYYYY RIVERS! –haciendo el mismo acto que Cesar Bono en su personaje, Miguel se fue de espaldas ante la payasada –nah ya en serio, tu puedes decirme Tobi, y lo que queremos es… que no interfieras en nuestros asuntos –Obito revelo su Sharingan sorprendiendo a Miguel que trasmutó a una Shuriken (ya saben cual) y a Miguel se le hizo familiar esa presencia.

El híbrido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente un vórtice apareció frente a Óbito pero que absorbía violentamente lo que estaba al frente, Miguel en un acto de pánico se transformó los brazos en las del licántropo para sostenerse.

¡Pero que demonios! –sus brazos no podían sostenerse mucho tiempo en la tierra y estaba empezando a ser succionando por el vórtice, entonces cuando pudo identificar el tipo de energía que venia del hombre lo comparó con el ojo de Kakashi y se sorprendió.

Así que… tu eres el amigo de Kakashi, ¡Obito! –.

El Uchiha se sorprendió por ver como el híbrido lo descubrió pero no importaba, ya que pronto iba estar lejos de este lugar para que no estorbe en los planes de Akatsuki, le contó todo hasta lo de la masacre Uchiha y quien fue el causante quienes era el e Itachi, el que causo la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, el plan ojo de luna y la captura de los Jinchuriki mientras Miguel se sostenía inclusive utilizando chakra en los pies y garras.

Ahora, hasta nunca... Miguel Namikaze Uzumaki –el portal lo absorbió llevándolo a una dimensión de bolsillo.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –miguel estaba flotando en una zona oscura, no se podía ver nada.

De pronto una idea le llego a la cabeza, no sabía si funcionaría pero era todo o nada, saco un pergamino que había apartado en del resto que llevaba guardado en su camisa, lo habrio y empezó a leer pero para no olvidarlo lo copio con su Sharingan, al terminar empezó hacer los sellos correspondientes terminando con las palmas juntas como si estuviera rezando y pronunció…

¡Arte de sellado dimensional Uzumaki: Técnica Prohibida: Puerta de Pandora¡ –exclamo para que después frente a el apareciera un portal que lo empezó a succionar, cuando termino de hacerlo el portal se cerro.

Lugar desconocido.

En un bosque cerca del reino de Fiore en el cielo un portal de gran tamaño se abre, de él sale una persona cayendo a gran velocidad hacía el suelo.

¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Miguel entró en pánico al ver la gran altura.

Pensó en algo que le sirviera pero no tenía nada en mente, vio el bosque de abajo y miro un lago allí, ante su estúpida idea decidió jugársela.

Espero y no muera –se dirigió hacia el lago en picada.

Se transformó en vengador para no sufrir tanto daño y espero el impacto.

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM!

La explosión causó gran incineración en el bosque dejando un gran cráter y páramo donde aterrizó el híbrido, Miguel se levantó y vio la gran destrucción causada en el área.

Ups –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Salio del cráter y se dirigió bosque adentro, pero de pronto un temblor se sintió justo en su lugar, polvo le llegó por la espalda y con un poco de nervios se dio la vuelta lentamente, cuando vio lo que había causado el temblor su boca se abrió en dimensiones inhumanas y sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

No… puede… ser –recompuesto observó el gran ser frente a el.

* * *

Fin capítulo.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction como es... –no termina de hablar cuando todos los lectores le apuntan con armas de fuego, blancas y unos hasta tenían técnicas como el Kamehameha y el Rasen-Shuriken listos para lanzarlos contra el probé escritor que se quedo rígido en su lugar –o-o-oigan no es necesario eso, e-e-en serio, t-t-t-tal vez me tarde lo se, pero nadie la tiene fácil o sí –en ese punto todos bajan todo tipo de armas que amenazaban su vida –les agradezco que entiendan, ahora ya que mi vida no peligra... Comenzamos.

* * *

Capitulo 3: La Historia de un Hombre Convertido en Dragón, La llegada a la Isla Tenrou, de Problemas llegan problemas y... ¿Premoniciones?

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía verse nada a la vista ni siquiera su cuerpo, empezó a entrar en pánico, el miedo estaba invadiendo su mente y también la frustración de no proteger a su familia hizo que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero no se podían ver.

– Mamá… papá, no pude protegerlos… no pude protegerla… snif... soy un inútil, soy débil –dijo a la nada y por su voz se podría decir que era un infante.

De pronto una silueta envuelta en luz azul se materializó frente a el, se podía ver que era un hombre pero no completamente.

– _**¿Porque lloras pequeño?**_ –preguntó el hombre.

– Porque… porque no pude proteger a mi familia… snif... no pude –respondió.

– _**…**_ –el hombre no dijo nada y se quedo observando al niño quien lloraba por si impotencia y debilidad.

Se le quedó viendo con seriedad cada detalle y también sus emociones, entonces puso una sonrisa.

– _**"Este mocoso, no hay duda de que es alguien interesante, tal vez estar con el sea mejor y observar la vida que no tuve". Niño… si tuvieras la oportunidad de obtener poder… para que lo utilizarías?**_ –preguntó seriamente.

El niño se quedó observando a la figura sorprendido, acaso el podía ayudarlo con eso, no dudo eso ya que apareció de la nada.

– ...Para proteger a mis amigos, para proteger al inocente y a quien lo necesita sin importar quien sea, y si también es necesario… sacrificaría mi propia vida con tal de hacerlo –respondió con determinación en sus ojos.

El hombre se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero no evito que le diera una sonrisa por esas palabras, _**"sin duda este chico es especial"**_ pensó el hombre.

– _**Niño… como te llamas?**_ –preguntó.

– Mi nombre… es Gray Fullbuster –.

.

.

.

.

.

En el reino de Fiore la noche había llegado, por lo cual todos los habitantes estaban descansando o cenando en algún restaurante nocturno, la lluvia cubría todo el reino y se escuchaban fuertes truenos indicando que habría una gran tormenta.

En un precipicio se encontraban caminando dos personas, llevaban trajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo además de capuchas e iban de negro y blanco, ambos se miraban jóvenes de quizá unos 20 años.

– Ahhh, esto se volvió una perdida de tiempo, por que no regresamos –dijo una de las dos figuras.

– Idiota si este camino también conecta hacia el gremio, además este precipicio es bueno ya que con esta lluvia es mas probable que las grandes rocas de arriba caigan al suelo y tal vez nos aplasten –dijo la segunda figura.

– Eres un Psicópata enfermo lo sabias?, creo que no –.

– Bueno, me lo dijeron mis hermanos y sus amigos cuando los entrenaba, también el par de niñas a las que cuide cuando su gente fue asesinada y solo quedaron ellas, hubo sobrevivientes de su pueblo pero los lleve a un lugar seguro lejos de su hogar original, pero te digo algo, esas pequeñas eran todas unas prodigio cuando de magia se trataba –.

– Pero se nota que no sientes vergüenza de ser eso que eres, por cierto que tan buenas eran esas dos niñas? –pregunto interesado el encapuchado.

– Pues te podría decir que estaban al nivel de Kakashi, mas bien cuando crecieron se volvieron muy fuertes casi como para estar al mismo nivel de Lady Tsunade, pero en reservas mágicas te diría que al mismo nivel que mamá –.

– Es tu madre no la mía tarado –dijo el encapuchado.

– ¡ESO YA LO SE! –dijo el segundo tipo.

Los truenos se escuchaban fuertemente, incluso unos tocaban el suelo, pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

– Oye cara de perro –llamó el primer encapuchado – Mira allá.

El segundo encapuchado miro hacia la misma dirección que su amigo, mas adelante vio un montón de rocas pero eso no le dio importancia, pero lo que si llamo su atención fue la presencia que estaba dentro o mejor dicho aplastada en las rocas.

– Saquemoslo de ahí –dijo y el primer encapuchado asiente.

Ambos empezaron a quitar las enormes rocas encima de quien estuviera debajo de ellas, no tuvieron problemas ya que para ellos no era nada, quitaron todas las rocas y cuando vieron a la persona que estaba enterrada en ellas, se sorprendieron de ver a un…

– ¡Es un niño! –exclamó impactado el primer encapuchado.

– Y no solo eso, esta hecho cajeta, me impresiona que aun así este con vida –se acerca y pone una mano frente a su rostro –Esta respirando con dificultad, dejemos la pereza y llevemoslo a una cueva, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo al gremio para salvarlo.

Ambos salieron del precipicio a gran velocidad hacia un bosque, ya en el dicho bosque empezaron a encontrar una cueva, pusieron cuidadosamente el cuerpo del niño en una cama improvisada, le dieron primeros auxilios además de que el segundo encapuchado sabia un poco de técnicas medicas ninja gracias a Lady Tsunade, empezó a tratar las heridas del niño quien estaba en un estado horrible, estaba manchado de sangre, moretones debido a los golpes de las rocas, huesos rotos y daños internos.

Estuvo usando su energía por un buen rato hasta que quedo agotado, lo bueno es que había logrado reparar los órganos internos que fue la prioridad en ese momento, las heridas externas también fueron sanadas pero sus huesos no fueron del todo sanados, aun tenia varios huesos sin restaurarse.

– Que piensas? –preguntó al primer tipo.

– Pues que ya tengo un mini mí –dijo mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

¡PUM!

Se escucho el fuerte golpe de alguien puteando a alguien, ese alguien era el segundo encapuchado quien había enterrado la cabeza de su amigo en suelo al darle un fuerte golpe con una roca que encontró por ahí.

– Baboso yo estoy hablando en serio –dijo tirando la roca por allí.

– Ya no hay respeto hacia los muertos –dijo aun con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

– Pero si estas vivo menso –dijo con una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

– Oye pero si ya morí una vez –le respondió ya recuperado.

– Cierto pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es el muchacho a estado casi al borde de la muerte, además su color de cabello me trae un ligero deja vu –dijo viendo el cabello extravagante del niño.

– Este niño siento que se parece a Naruto, tu que piensas? –dijo el encapuchado.

– Tal vez, solo queda esperar para ver como termina la situación en la que nos encontramos –.

Horas después

La lluvia caía con gran fuerza y ambos encapuchados crearon una fogata para no morir de frío, pusieron al pequeño cerca del fuego para darle calor, se encontraban preparando su cena y en ese momento el pequeño da señales de despertar.

– Oye… niño –llamo el segundo encapuchado.

– … hmm… ¿mm?... qui-quienes s-son ustedes –hablo con algo de dificultad.

– Tranquilo, no te aremos daño además de que fuiste muy afortunado en salir con vida después de lo que te haya pasado –respondió el segundo encapuchado.

– Oye… niño, te encuentras bien? –pregunto el primer hombre.

– Me hubieran dejado allí –dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Ambos sujetos se impactaron por su respuesta, nunca creyeron que el chico estuviera con este tipo de ideas en la mente, nadie en su sano juicio querría morir sin hacer nada.

– P-porque dices eso niño? –preguntó el primer tipo.

– Por que soy un inútil… no sirvo para nada, soy basura, soy solo un pedazo de porquería –respondió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sollozar queriendo no llorar pero era imposible – solo soy una carga snif… alguien que no debería existir snif… es mejor para todos… es mejor para todos que yo... que yo estuviera muerto.

El par de sujetos solo estaban con una enorme opresión en el pecho, sintieron mucha lástima por el pobre pequeño quien estaba en ese estado emocional, el primer encapuchado lo abrazo sorprendiendo al pequeño quien no dejaba de llorar, pero aun así devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron así por un par de minutos y se separaron, el segundo encapuchado se le acerco y le acarició la cabeza de forma amable.

– Oye pequeño, lo estuvimos pensando y nos gustaría saber si quieres venir con nosotros –dijo el segundo encapuchado.

– ¿Eh? –fue lo que respondió.

– Que si quieres venir con nosotros, nuestro gremio queda lejos pero no sera problema para nosotros, pensamos que si venias podrías tener un lugar donde quedarte hasta encontrar a tus padres –dijo.

– …Estoy solo –respondió con tristeza.

– ¿Eh?, ¿padres? (Negación), ¿tíos? (Negación), ¿abuelos? (Negación), ratas –se quejo el hombre al ver que era algo muy delicado.

– Entonces puedes venir con nosotros y vivir con nosotros, te podemos enseñar muchas cosas que te sean de utilidad, así podremos ver que tus habilidades aumenten y sepas de lo que estas hecho, nadie es un inútil, si no te esfuerzas en superarte entonces no podrás avanzar, nunca rendirse es uno de nuestros lemas o eslóganes según como lo vean… ¿que dices? –le propone el primer hombre.

El niño ahora empezó a llorar pero de felicidad, alguien que por fin lo ayudaría, le demostraría al mundo de lo que esta hecho y las palabras de ese sujeto calaron muy adentro de el, el pequeño asintió en respuesta lo que puso felices a los dos hombres.

– Entonces esta decidido, cuando la lluvia termine nos iremos al gremio, por cierto… ¿como te llamas pequeño? –preguntó amablemente el segundo hombre.

– Mi nombre… es Natsu Dragneel –.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿? Pov**_

 _– Ja… vaya mierda de mundo que me tocó vivir –con una expresión sin vida un pequeño niño de unos 10 años con el pelo largo hasta el cuello algo puntiagudo de color rojo oscuro y unos ojos rojos opacos sin vida alguna, sentado sobre una roca lo suficientemente grande para que pueda sentarse._

Ustedes se preguntarán por qué un niño de tan corta edad tiene tal mirada que demuestra una madurez no apta para su edad y eso es por el mundo en general, ¿que tiene su mundo para que él esté hací?, fácil, la guerra por unos simples terrenos cercas del rio, ¿muy tonto no?, pues hací es la raza humana... llena de estupidez, seres que pueden llegar hacer más crueles que los mismos demonios.

La palabra guerra una simple excusa para tomar lo ageno y cometer actos despreciables que incluso un demonio se asquiaria tan siquiera de oírlas, ¿cómo cuales?. Fácil, violaciones ya sea mujeres grandes, medianas, niñas e incluso ancianas realmente… inhumano ¿no creen? pero sigamos, robos, asesinatos, muerte más muerte ect ect.

Otro ejemplo… sería yo a mis 6 años me pusieron una armadura tipo samurái y una espada y dándome una patada por el culo me mandaron al campo de batalla a resolver sus problemas, curiosamente soy bueno matando ¿raro no?, pero gracias a ello pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo, no tengo una madre ¿porque? no lo sé ni me interesa, padre lo tuve pero solo recuerdo que me llevó al bosque a recolectar un poco de leña y desapareció... jajajaja… al pasar los días pude regresar al pueblo a enterarme que mi padre había sido devorado por un gran oso, bendito karma… luego de eso estalló la mini guerra con el pueblo vecino.

Al pasar mi 8 cumpleaños la guerra ya era cosa de nada pues ambos pueblos se masacraron por si solos yo por mi parte solo me hice a un lado, no era mi problema y no era mi cuestión de estar hay para resolverlo. Pero en fin, ese mismo año me encontré un dragón, si, oyeron bien un dragón.

Me crucé con el merodeando en el bosque que rodeaba una gran montaña, se encontraba dormido o eso creo pues por error me tropese y de golpe rugió a mi dirección algo dentro de mí quiso gritar, llorar incluso de orinarme encima pero esa otra parte de mi no lo hizo ¿porque?, no lo se, poniéndome en pose de batalla desenvainando la ya gastada katana me le avente para tropezar de nuevo… ¡PUTO SUELO! Me quiere ver muerto, pero extrañamente no me pasó nada ni fui aplastado ni devorado así que Levanté mi cabeza en dirección al dragón que me miraba detalladamente y lo más impresionante me habló

.

 _ **Pov Dragón**_

– _**Dime niño, qué significa la humanidad para ti**_ – _hablé con voz de mando el tan solo verlo dispuesto a morir en batalla raro para un niño, me di cuenta de su vestimenta tal vez los humanos habían hecho más tonterías, si este niño me respondía lo que quiero oír lo tomaría como mi hijo, hijo del !GRAN OBELISCO, DRAGÓN DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN JAJAJAJAJA!._

 _ **Fin pov Obelisco**_

– Que… qué pienso de la humanidad… –me puse a pensar el tan solo de no responder la pregunta al gran Dragón me causa miedo que me pueda hacer.– Para serte sincero… son una mierda a pesar de ser considerados parecidos como mamíferos no lo somos, pues los mamíferos se adaptan a su nuevo o viejo ambiente… en cambio nosotros los humanos simplemente llegamos nos establecemos, reproducimos atacamos todos lo recursos naturales y cuando ya somos demasiados y ese lugar no puede sostener a más gente simplemente... nos movemos a otro… quieres saber en qué realmente nos parecemos...–dejando en suspenso al gran Dragón.

– _**En que niño**_ –más que emocionado por saber en qué se parece los humanos pues para él eran unos simples cerdos respuesta que esperaba oír del niño.

– En nada más que en un… virus… –dejando al aire su respuesta de su propia especie, esperando la reacción del dragón.

Obelisco estaba en duda, ¿un virus? En qué se parecía un virus a la humanidad, pues el no sabe de enfermedades humanas por que al ser un dragón no sufría de estas.

– _**¿Porque a un virus?**_ –esperando que el niño le de la respuesta más desarrollada.

– Porque los virus hacen la misma función que el humano van de cuerpo a cuerpo infectandolo multiplicándose devorando contagiando el cuerpo hasta matarlo y dime qué pasa después–queriendo que el dragón entienda su filosofía.

– _**Se mudan a otro huésped, tu forma de ver a tu especie es halagadora y eso para mí sólo significa que no naciste para ser uno de ellos, "esté niño es el elegido, no me es raro saber que a veces kami-sama se confunde en darnos forma". Siéntete afortunado niño este es tu día de suerte porque a partir de hoy serás mi Dragon Slayer y por ende mi hijo**_ –espero ver la reacción del niño pero nunca esperó oír lo siguiente.

– No quiero… –esas simples palabras hicieron caer de espalda al enorme dragón.

– _**¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO NIÑO LO HARÁS Y PUNTO O TE COMERÉ!, ¿Quede claro?, ahora ven vamos a empezar de una buena vez que no tengo todo el día**_ –dijo obelisco.

– Oye que clase de oferta es esa… oye no me ignores. Ahhh ¡PUTO DRAGÓN! –sin más empezó a seguir al enorme Dragón.

Desde ese entonces han pasado 8 años, años de puro dolor con el supuesto entrenamiento del dragón que para mi era una forma de torturarme, aprendí muchas cosas con Obelisco, todo referente al arte del Dragón Slayer además el octavo año realizó un ritual el cual consistía en compartirme su sangre y carne para así fomentar la unión padre hijo o dragón humano.

Luego del ritual me dijo que no tenía nada más que enseñarme por lo cual me mandó a viajar por el mundo a recolectar experiencia solo dos años sí ¡DOS AÑOS! duró mi viaje pues Obelisco me contacto diciendome que me necesitaba, ¿el porqué?, los dragones se habían separado en dos facciones la que deseaba vivir en paz y la otra esclavizar a la humanidad y toda forma de vida. Solo diré que no me quedó de otra más que participar en el lado pacifista claro está, pues a palabras de Obelisco hacer toda de esa mierda de conquista era una lata para el prefería dormir en paz y tranquilidad.

En palabras simples la guerra de dragones era otra cosa grandes batallas tanto aéreas como terrestres ataques elementales claro contando que eran seres gigantescos.

Logré asesinar a grandes dragones, por un impulso o instinto me regocije con las entrañas y me deleite con su carne era como estar en un trance cuando le pregunté a obelisco, me dijo que estaba llegando el momento de corregir el error de kami-sama, después de eso no pregunte más.

Meses después ocurrió lo que obelisco planeo todo este tiempo... me convertí en su verdadero hijo, pues deje de ser un simple humano y pase a ser un dragón en toda la palabra y por supuesto no fui el único muchos en otros lados lo lograron.

Aún con ello la guerra continuó pero la oportunidad de llegar a su fin llegó el ante todo pronóstico logró llegar al frente y retar al líder de la facción esclavista al gran Slifer el Dragón Celestial de Fuego.

La batalla duró días, arduos días donde todo el mapa fue remodelado al final la gran arrogancia de Slifer fue su perdición. Como victoria proclame su carne y su sangre llegando a un paso más al creador de la raza dragonica y me volví en el ¡GRAN ORIÓN DRAGÓN CELESTIAL DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN!.

Después de eso ambos bandos seguían masacrados e entre sí, claro hubo uno que otro que decidió irse que luchar en balde ya que en palabras de ellos ¿porque pelear sin ningún motivo?, la conquista ya no era una opción, pero ya era tarde en darse cuenta… pues la raza dragonica se podía considerar... ya casi extinta.

Después de esa guerra todo para mí se fue al carajo, puesto el poder que obtuve de asesinar a Slifer me empezó a nublar el juicio y empeze a destruir todo a mi alrededor, despues de mis ciclos destructivos mi razonamiento regresaba a su estado normal… pero llegaban con un profundo remordimiento, pero todo eso fue al carajo cuando ese chico cayó del cielo y ante todo pronóstico me reto

.

 _ **Año x679**_

En el cielo un gran dragón con rasgos peculiares sobrevolaba los cielos hacia una dirección desconocida, los rasgos son 25m de altura, unas 4 alas en la cual 2 son de tipo murciélago de un negro abismal, unas especies de cuchillas de un color rojo escarlata en la cola que a pesar de ser pequeñas eran muy filosas que hasta podrían partir a la mitad a una persona fácilmente, un cuerno grande apuntando hacia atrás y a los lados un par de cuernos encurvados.

Este dragón no era nadie mas que Orión, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años que a vívido hasta ahora, el poder que obtuvo le había nublado el juicio y lo llevo a la locura. Se había vuelto un ser muy poderoso pero no en un dios dragón, así como Acnologia que se convirtió asi mismo en el rey dragón final de la guerra, aun se hacían pequeñas batallas de dragones pero el las acabo al asesinar ambos bandos por igual, buscó y mato a todos los dragones que encontraba al igual que a los Dragón Slayers, pero Orión en un acto por expiar sus pecados también empezó a buscar dragones y a los Dragón Slayer pero para poder protegerlos y ocultarlos en lugares que el dragón negro del apocalipsis no pudiera encontrar y así vivir una vida de paz hasta morir.

– _**Deben ser todos los dragones y Dragon Slayers que hay en el mundo, creo que mi búsqueda termino, si me enfrento a Acnologia ahora seria una pelea anivelada, el es bueno usando estrategias al igual que yo, se las ingeniara para matarme, es muy habilidoso y escurridizo, el ya no tiene salvación, no esta cuerdo y solo piensa en exterminar a todo el mundo por igual**_ – _me dije a mí mismo mientras volaba directo._

De pronto sentí una presencia muy diferente a la que sentí en toda mi vida, pero había algo mas en ella que lo me hacia sentir inquieto, se sentía divina y natural además de ser muy poderosa.

– _ **¡Pero que rayos!**_ – _Miré como el cielo se "abría" y de el empezó a caer una figura pequeña a gran velocidad, era la misma solo que ahora se sentía débil pero de un momento a otro volví sentir la energía divina en el, me sorprendí cuando literalmente esa figura se encendió en llamas y creo una explosión al entrar en contacto con tierra, observé como dejo un cráter y también parte del bosque destruido._

Pude presenciar mejor la imagen de lo que había caído y observé que no era nada mas que un humano, bastante raro a mí parecer

.

– Ups – _fue lo que escucho decir del chico sacándome una gota en la nuca._

Miré como estaba por irse al salir del cráter así que decidí saber sobre el y si era una amenaza lo mataría sin dudar, aterrizé atrás de el creando un temblor y una corriente de polvo.

El chico de tenso y se puso nervioso, con lentitud se volteo para ver que fue lo que había causado eso, cuando por fin volteo a ver lo que era sus ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas y su boca se desencajaba

.

– No… puede… ser – _dijo totalmente recuperado, este chico se llamaba Miguel quien estaba contemplando mi…_

– _**¡A LA JODIDA, EL HIJO DE GODZILLA!**_ – _exclamó con fuerza señalando mi persona._

 _No sabia de quien hablaba pero deduje que era un insulto y eso no evito que una vena le saliera en la cabeza y me enojara_

– _**¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE ESTAS DICIENDO GODZILLA!**_ – _exclamé sorprendiendo al chico._

– ¡Puedes hablar! – _preguntó impresionado._

– _**Hmp**_ – _fue lo único que dije._

– "No puede ser otro emo resentido, ya tenia suficiente con Sasuke" –pensó por su desgracia –"Si mal no recuerdo, el padre Mario hace mucho me dijo que los dragones eran considerados seres majestuosos y poderosos, según las palabras de las personas de Europa, eran seres muy poderosos, en Japón donde vivían los padres de Rem antes decían que allí existía un poderoso ser que era considerado un dios el cual era el Kyuubi, el Zorro de las nueve colas, bueno debo decir que es cierto que el Kyuubi es poderoso. Esto es emocionante, por fin sabré si es cierto lo que dicen, Lucifer me obligo a ir con todo desde el principio y casi no la cuento, Óbito nunca supo que ya me había encontrado con Itachi antes y me explicó mejor sobre el Sharingan, debo agradecerle cuando lo vuelva a ver" – _dibujó una sonrisa en su cara lo que llamó mi atención._

– _**¿Por que sonríes?**_ – _pregunté un poco extrañado._

– Dices que eres un dragón no es verdad? – _recibio un asentimiento de mi parte –_ Entonces eso significa que eres fuerte.

– _**Por quien me tomas maldito mocoso, yo puedo matarte sin que te des cuenta**_ – _me sentí ofendido por esas palabras púes nadie dice tales tonterías a un dragón._

– ¿en serio y por que no lo hiciste?, Lucifer el rey del inframundo y los demonios era un ser muy poderoso que casi me mata, entonces… ¡te reto a un duelo iguanodonte! – _me señaló con gran deseo de lucha._

– _**Callate el hocico maldito mocoso, debes tener muchas ganas de morir si quieres enfrentarme**_ – _dije tratando de intimidarlo._

– Nah es que escuche que los dragones eran seres muy poderosos "pero no tanto como Kyuubi… creo", vamos que dices o acaso tienes miedo de perder contra un simple "humano" – _intentó provocarme y vaya que funcionó._

– _**Preparate para ir al otro mundo eskwincle, por que tendrás el honor de ser eliminado por el dragón celestial de la destrucción**_ – _exclamé cansado de escuchar las palabras de un ser insignificante._

– ¡Pues entrale pinche iguana! – _exclamó muy emocionado._

.

.

.

.  
 _  
hoy en día no había criatura que me retará y si lo hacía no la contaba, pero este chico fue el único que logró dar batalla un empate, ¿yo empatando?, de seguro Obelisco estaría decepcionado, pero aquel chico me ofreció lo que ningún ser me ofreció ni siquiera cuando era humano, y eso fue…_

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Después de una titánica batalla, gran parte del lugar quedo devastado, solo había páramos y cráteres de los que salían humo, en medio de esa destrucción se encontraban tirados Miguel y Orión, quien ahora estaba en su forma humana, completamente apaleado con sangre en todos lados al igual que el híbrido, su batalla les paso factura y ahora no podían moverse debido al agotamiento de energía, Miguel estaba sin su gabardina y solo tenia unos pantalones destrozados, Orión estaba igual y solo portaba unos pantalones desgastados y ambos estaban a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

– "Bendito sea Dios de que sea un vampiro y hombre lobo, además de poseer las células de mamá y papá, la tía Hinamori y la tía Mikoto" Oye –llamo Miguel la atención del chico –por que razón… decidiste convertirte en dragón?.

– … por que la humanidad esta podrida... solo son una plaga que afecta el mundo, una plaga que de la cual no quería ser, obtuve la oportunidad... de perder mi humanidad y no la desperdicié… siempre he estado solo y no puedo estar en ningún lugar… soy lo que soy ahora y nada me hará cambiar de parecer –fue lo que explicó con una voz suave de un hombre que esta en sus 20.

– Ya veo– miro el cielo, que era lo único que podía hacer –Entonces seamos amigos.

– ¿He? –fue lo que dijo Orión.

– Seamos amigos… no debes estar solo y auque eso te llenará de oscuridad y te sumergirá en la locura yo te ayudaría a salir de ahí, aunque nunca fuéramos amigos y solo fuéramos enemigos yo te hubiera ayudado de igual forma por que… una vez mis padres adoptivos me dijeron… "ayuda siempre a quien lo necesite, no importa su pasado ni tampoco lo que haya hecho, importa lo que es ahora o lo que quiere ser en el futuro, por que hasta los mas malévolos pueden tener una segunda oportunidad, por que hasta los mismos demonios… también pueden llorar"... así que seamos amigos y llevemonos bien.

– Porque… te tomas todo esto solo para ser mi amigo? –preguntó impresionado.

– Porque… no me gusta ver a las personas cargar con ese dolor, me lastima el verlos así, me duele verte así en el remordimiento, pero debo decirte… que yo no soy completamente humano y te comprendo un poco –.

Le contó su vida y de donde venía, sus aventuras en su mundo natal así como en su nuevo mundo, de como cayo en su dimensión después de salir del país de su madre.

– Por eso quiero ser tu amigo, por que así estaremos el uno para el otro cuando mas haga falta, nos cuidaremos la espalda mutuamente y lidiaremos con cualquier problema… ¿que dices, amigos? –le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

Orión se quedo mirando la mano del chico y quedo impresionado por sus palabras, por lo que el solo dibujo una sonrisa y estrecho la mano con la suya diciendo…

– Amigos –.

 _ **Orión Pov**_

 _Y eso fue… su amistad y ante todo pronóstico logro liberarme a mí mismo de mi remordimiento y dándome una segunda oportunidad de empezar de cero, pero para eso... decidí esperar._

Fin Pov Orión

Orión le había hecho la propuesta de ayudarlo a regresar a su dimensión después de recuperarse, el aceptó pero dijo que se quedaría algo de tiempo para poder conocer este mundo y que no sabia cuanto tardaría pero que fuera paciente, Orión aceptó su decisión y después de recuperarse tomaron caminos separados, el híbrido ninja le dejo uno de los kunais de su padre para poder aparecer junto a el ya que no sabría donde estaría, lo uso como un colgante ya que así no se perdería si se volvía a convertir en dragón.

 _ **Días después**_

Han pasado días desde el combate que Miguel tuvo con Orión, ahora se encontraba zarpando en un barco que había robado ya que a decir verdad era un barco pirata, dentro tenia cosas como oro, joyas y accesorios de bello material, guardo todo en un pergamino de almacenamiento para que estuviera seguro, además no estaba mal ya que se lo robo a _"la escoria del mar"_ y ya sabes lo que dicen, Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene mil años de perdón, o eran cien?, bueno no importa.

– Arrrg alcen las velas marineros, estamos en aguas desconocidas, ¡debemos encontrar la isla de nunca jamás! –exclama un Miguel con un traje idéntico al de Jack Sparrow con un mono de peluche en el hombro y una espada al cielo.

– ¡Arrrg si capitán! –exclamaron los clones del híbrido llevando trajes de pirata.

Todos los clones se encontraban haciendo diferentes tarea, vigilar desde lo alto, preparando cañones, limpiando el piso y otras cosas.

– ¿Oigan no creen que esto de ser piratas es algo sumamente estúpido? –pregunto un clon al que seguramente seria el segundo al mando.

– De que hablas?, claro que no, esto es increíble, y si vas a estar con esa actitud negativa mejor te vas de aquí –le dijo.

– ¡No por favor tengo tres hijos y dos hermanos pequeños! –se arrodillo el clon al segundo al mando.

Después de unas horas mas de viaje, Miguel llego a una isla que para el se veía interesante.

(la isla tesoro de fairy tail)

Se fue por otro lado de la isla para dejar el transporte en un lugar seguro ya que tenia la sospecha de que algo iba a pasar.

Llego a una especie de canal que conectaba a un lago de la isla, por lo que ahí dejó el barco pirata en la orilla del lago, bajo y decidió ir hacia las presencias de las personas que sentía en el interior de las isla, solo llegaría y se abastecería de sumistros para seguir zarpando.

En el camino de ahí se encontró con una especie de granja o algo así, sintió la presencia de una persona que contenía tristeza, pero aparte de eso tenia esperanza pero… ¿esperanza de que?, además de tener una sensación noble y sincera, amable y tranquila, esto era que solo había visto en Naruto, Naruko, Hinata y Satsuki además de Orión.

Sintió que se iba hacia el pueblo por lo que dejo eso para mas tarde y fue al pueblo también para hacer lo que realmente vino hacer.

 _ **En el pueblo**_

Las cosas se veían tranquilas, las personas iban de aquí y allá, paseaban, compraban y los niños jugaban en la calle. Era un lugar muy agradable para pensamiento de el, entonces vio que las personas empezaban a susurrar entre si y otros lo miraban seriamente y de forma discreta, algunos con algo de miedo y otros de curiosidad de parte de los niños.

El se quedó confundido por eso y se pregunto de por que lo miraban así, entonces se vio a si mismo y entonces se llevo una mano a la frente, ¡con razón!, pensó al verse que aun traía el traje de pirata y que por eso las personas lo miraban así.

Por lo que con un chasquido de sus dedos una nube de humo lo envolvió y eso sobresalto a las personas, cuando se disipó se pudo ver a Miguel con un traje distinto, ahora llevaba el mismo traje con el que llego la primera vez a las naciones elementales (ya saben, traje de Kyo Kusanagi de The King of Fithers 2002 pero sin el sombrero dejando ver su cabello al estilo Itachi).

Las personas se sorprendieron por eso, pensaron que era un mago y que venia a unirse al gremio de la isla, el híbrido Uzumaki tomo la lista que estaba en su chaqueta y empezó a comprar las cosas que debía ocupar.

 _ **Horas mas tarde**_

Miguel acabo con todo lo de la lista así que creo un clon de sombra para que se llevara los suministros al barco, las personas que estaban ahí se volvieron a sorprender al ver que el tipo usaba Magia de clonación por lo que una persona se acerco hacia el para hablarle.

– Disculpe joven –llamó un hombre de unos 30, cabello que se conectaba a su bigote y la barba, vestía como las demás personas del pueblo.

– Si… en que puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó al señor.

– De casualidad eso que usaste era magia de clonación? –preguntó por lo que el solo asintió, el Chakra y la Magia eran dos energías diferentes, pero el Chakra era mas poderoso que la magia cosa que existía en este mundo pero no sabían sobre el, además de que es muy peligroso ya que si pierde todo su Chakra se muere –entonces eso significa que eres un mago?.

– Algo así –.

– Entonces por que no te unes al gremio del pueblo? –.

– Ehh un gremio? –por lo que tenia entendido el híbrido, un gremio es un lugar donde las personas hacen trabajos por dinero, solo que en donde vivía, se decía que las personas que trabajaban en gremios se llamaban Aventureros, pero en este mundo eran magos –no gracias, a decir verdad solo estoy de pasada, vine a la isla solo por suministros para poder seguir, pero ir a hechar un vistazo no esta de mas, ¿donde queda? –pregunto amablemente.

– Solo sigue este camino hacia adelante, aquella estructura al final del pueblo es el gremio de magos _Red Lizard_ –indico el camino el señor.

– Gracias, iré allí a ver ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de días solamente –se despide del señor y se va hacia el gremio _Red Lizard._

En el camino vio como los niños jugaban y algunas personas lo miraban, llego al gremio de magos y vio como era el interior.

Todos se veían alegres y no sintieron su presencia excepto una pequeña niña que estaba sentada en en el mostrador de bar, tenia un libro en sus manos que era sobre un cuento de hadas, ella dejo de verlo y siguió con su libro.

– ¿Quien eres tu? – escuchó una voz desde el centro lo que llamo la atención del híbrido.

– ¿Eh? –Miguel vio a quien lo estaba llamando y vio a un hombre con una nariz que era idéntica a la de el tipo que odia a los pitufos.

– Vuelvo a preguntar, quien eres tu? –me mira y todos los demás miembros hacen lo mismo al igual que la pequeña pero decidió ignorarlo, ella no comprendía cosas de adultos aun y quería seguí disfrutando su libro.

– Sólo soy un viajero, estoy en esta isla por que necesitaba suministros para seguir mi viaje, un señor me dijo que viniera aquí al ver mis habilidades de mago –respondió a la pregunta.

– ¿En serio?, que tipo de magia usas? –preguntó interesado, si era útil lo reclutaría aunque el dijo que se iría.

– Púes, lamentablemente no puedo revelar nada a nadie que no conozco, lo siento –se disculpó.

– Ya veo, mi nombre es Jeself, soy el maestro de _Red Lizard_ –se presentó el maestro del gremio.

– Miguel Namikaze Uzumaki –se presentó de igual forma.

– Entonces, porque no te unes al gremio y al menos nos das detalles de tu magia –.

– Es que no confió en alguien en quien apenas conozco, pero decirle no seria malo, uso magia de clonación y Tele-transporte o técnicas Espacio tiempo como le quieran decir –.

– Ya veo, si no te vas a unir es una verdadera lástima –dijo el maestro.

– a decir verdad estaba por irme a comer algo, así que me voy y lamento las molestias –se inclino para hacer una reverencia y salir, el maestro solo soltó un _"Hmp"_ y se levanto de su asiento.

Miguel se empezó acercar a la entrada del gremio hasta que escucho a Jeself hablarle a alguien de mala manera y brusca.

– ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO PIENSAS HACER EL VAGO PEQUEÑA PEDAZO DE MIERDA! –se volteo a mirar y vio como Jeself le tiraba el libro de las manos a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes al suelo.

– L-lo siento pero… ya termine de limpiar dentro del gremio –exclamo triste viendo el suelo al ser regañada por el maestro.

– ¡No seas listilla!, ¡te dije que también limpíaras afuera del gremio! –la tomo de la parte trasera del vestido que en realidad era hecho de diferentes telas, era un vestido hecho con otros pedazos de ropa diferente.

– E-enseguida –dijo triste.

– ¡Sin duda eres una mocosa inservible! –empezó aplastar el libro de la niña con su pie para gran tristeza de la pequeña.

– ¡De todos modos, que hace un pedazo de mierda pretendiendo que puede leer!? –dijo mientras seguía pisoteando el libro hasta dejarlo añicos.

– No me digas que pretendes aprender magia no es asi? –dijo uno de los magos que estaban cerca con burla.

– Phst rindete de una vez –dijo otro.

– ¡Ve a limpiar a paso ligero! –exclamó otro.

– Toma un baño mientras estas en ello, apestas –dijo otro tapándose la nariz.

El maestro se volvió a sentar, mientras los demás se reían de las burlas a la niña quien se va con un semblante muy triste y con una escoba, pero el maestro la detiene.

– Oye Mavis, ¿quien te dijo que compraras esos zapatos para ti? –le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

La pequeña ahora conocida como Mavis, llevaba unos zapatitos bonitos que eran lo mejor que tenia.

– El maestro Jeself –respondió sin mirar.

– Asi es, es correcto… he decidido que no le lucen a un pedazo de mierda como tú, regrésamelos –ordenó.

– Pero… so-solo tengo este par –respondió en suplica.

– ¡CUANDO TE DIGO ALGO, TIENES QUE HACERLO!, ¡SIN PEROS! ¡IDIOTA INSERVIBLE! –le grito a la niña, quien no tuvo mas opción que devolverlos.

Se los entregó y salio del gremio muy triste de perder sus zapatos que era lo único bueno que tenia, todos estaban riéndose de ella, la pequeña se fue un poco lejos del gremio a limpiar tal como le dijeron.

¡CRUNCH!

Todos detuvieron sus risas y miraron hacia donde provino el sonido, vieron al chico que había llegado antes con la mano ensartada en la puerta del gremio para que después de un pequeño apretón la puerta se destruyera completamente.

– ¡Oye que te pasa miserable! –exclamó el maestro.

– Eres despreciable… como le pudiste hacer eso a una pobre niña, como pudieron?, la tratan como un animal y le quitas lo único que tenia y atesoraba –le dijo sin mirarlos.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, es una inservible al igual que sus padres, ellos le debían dinero al gremio y se murieron sin pagarlo, así que ella paga lo que sus padres me deben –respondió.

– Ellos de seguro murieron trabajando sin descanso para pagar su deuda, pero hacer que una niña pague por ellos después de muertos, eso solo lo pueden hacer solamente las escorias –.

De pronto un enorme instinto asesino se sintió en todo el gremio, muchos empezaron a temblar y a otros les costaba respirar, incluso algunos se orinaron, el maestro sudo frío y vio al chico con nervios.

Miguel se dio la vuelta y todos quedaron congelados en su lugar al ver sus ojos, eran blancos con un anillo en ellos y tres magatamas en el, las venas resaltando y cadenas salieron de su espalda, además de que el suelo se empezó a quemar debido a la temperatura que desprendía.

Pero eso no fue lo que los asustó, lo que los hizo cagarse de miedo fueron las siluetas que se formaron atrás de el, una mujer pelirroja con nueve colas de su cabello ondeando peligrosamente, una mujer azabache con los ojos rojos y tres tomoes girando lentamente, un peli azul con ojos blancos y venas resaltando en su rostro, un hombre rubio con una mirada fria y un gran lobo al lado de un hombre vestido de rojo y con sombrero y lentes, y finalizando con un tipo de ángel envuelto en fuego azul y normal, además de que solo se miraba como si fuera la misma parca.

– Eres un persona despreciable, humillando y maltratando de una niña, es algo imperdonable. Pero no puedo hacer nada, no me quiero manchar las manos con la sangre de escoria como tu, tienes mucha suerte maldito –deja de liberar instinto asesino y vuelve a la normalidad para luego retirarse.

Miguel salió del gremio y se fue al pueblo para hacer algo, Mavis estaba barriendo afuera del gremio y con sus pies descalzos y triste de perder sus zapatos.

– ¡He vuelto papá! –se escuchó la voz de una niña acercarse.

La niña era de cabello castaño, llevaba su cabello en dos pequeñas coletas y tenía puesto un traje escolar y una mochila, ella corrió a los brazos del maestro quien la recibió aceptando el gesto.

– Hola Zeira, como estuvo la escuela? –preguntó el maestro.

– Aburrida, todos son unos estúpidos –respondió.

– Eso es por que eres una niña muy inteligente –le dijo Jeself –Mira, te doy estos zapatos.

– Pero que esos no son los zapatos de Mavis, y si me contagia sus gérmenes? –.

– Tienes razón, entonces debemos tirarlos –dijo el mago.

Mavis sólo escuchaba en silencio lo que decían y se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, de pronto ve una persona ponerse frente a ella y llevaba un bolsa con algo dentro.

Mavis alzó la vista y vio al chico que estaba hace unos momentos en el gremio, vio que le estaba dando una sonrisa paternal, algo que extrañamente la relajo, se arrodilló ante ella y le dio la bolsa.

– Es para ti, mira dentro –le dijo Miguel lo cual ella obedeció.

Cuando la pequeña Mavis miro el interior quedo asombrada y sus ojos obtuvieron un poco de brillo, dentro había un vestido rosa y unos zapatitos bonitos que hacían juego con su vestido, ella vio al chico confundida.

– Lo compré para ti, por que mereces tener algo bueno en la vida –le dijo a lo cual ella sonrió lo abrazó demostrando lo que tan feliz estaba.

– Arigato –.

Miguel se sorprendió por el abrazo pero no dudo en corresponder, la pequeña niña necesitaba de alguien que la cuide, y que mejor que el lo hiciera.

– No es nada, es lo correcto a decir verdad, donde vives pequeña? –preguntó.

– Yo vivo en la granja que esta cerca del gremio –respondió sorprendiendo al híbrido.

– Ya veo, entonces por que no vienes y te quedas conmigo, no es necesario que te quedes ahí siempre –dijo sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Eh?, ¿esta seguro?, no quiero ser una molestia? –.

– Claro que no, además no me molesta tener alguien más en la familia –le sonrió.

– ¿Tiene familia? –Miguel asintió –Está con usted?.

– No… ellos están muy lejos de aquí, mi hermano se fue en un viaje de entrenamiento con su padrino, y mi hermana pequeña esta entrenando con su madrina mientras yo estoy viajando –le dice.

– Podre conocerla? –preguntó.

– Ehhh… es que ahora es… complicado, por… así decirlo –de pronto recuerda algo –oye por cierto, el libro que tenias antes en el gremio, el que destruyó el maestro, era tuyo?

– Si, mis padres me lo dieron antes de morir, es un libro de hadas. Mis papás me dijeron que las hadas no se acercan a los bebés llorones, por eso no quiero no llorar, por que sueño con conocer a las hadas algún día –le responde alegré.

Miguel estaba sorprendido, esta niña le gustaba las hadas y estaba obsesionada por conocer una, le dio una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

– Estoy seguro de que podrás conocerlas algún día, tal como lo hice yo –.

– ¡Ehh!, ¿¡conoció a las hadas¡? –preguntó asombrada.

– Asi es, aunque ellas eran muy locas en algunas ocasiones y siempre se meten en problemas, bueno solamente Tinkerbell –respondió un poco fastidiado recordando las veces en que Tink utilizó polvo de hadas en el para poder volar, después le pidió a su "amiga renacuajo" como le decía al hada del agua, que levantara una ola cuando el estuvo en las orillas del mar para finalmente caer al agua al no tener polvillo de hadas y ser perseguido por tiburones durante una hora por todo alrededor de la isla.

– Cree usted que pueda conocerlas algún día? –pregunta con estrellas en los ojos.

– No lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, no se, quien sabe, tal vez –le responde al puro estilo Capulina.

– Buu malo, usted es malo –le dice haciendo un tierno mohín.

– JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –se empezó a carcajear con ganas el híbrido –jejejeje… ahhh, es que no sabia decirte bien sobre eso.

–Bueno, pero puedo ir a despedirme de los animales de la granja, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo? –.

– Por su puesto, ve, yo por mientras iré al barco hacer unas cosas, deja cuido tu ropa –Miguel toma la bolsa y esta desaparece en una nube de humo sorprendiendo a la niña quien se fue a despedir de sus amigos animales.

Miguel fue al barco y arreglo todo para el día de su partida, después de eso compraría mas ropa para Mavis y también la llevaría a comer.

¡Kyaaa!

De pronto un grito lo alarmó, salio del barco y en el bosque vio a una mujer corriendo con su hija de la mano, estaban escapando de un unos tres hombres que les empezaron a lanzar hechizos, uno le impacto en su pierna haciendo que cayera, la niña intento ayudar a su madre pero no podía.

Los hombres se acercaron con espadas con claras intenciones de matarlas.

¡BANG!

De pronto uno de los tres, específicamente al de en medio le estallo la cabeza en pedazos, los otros dos se asustaron y vieron el barco donde justamente allí estaba Miguel que portaba un rifle de francotirador, específicamente un rifle Drako.

Disparo por segunda vez destrozando la cabeza del de la izquierda, el último aterrado hasta la medula empezó a correr por su vida hacia el pueblo, pero fue alcanzado por el rango del disparo y cayo muerto.

Se acerco a madre e hija, llevo a la mujer al estilo nupcial y su hija lo seguía, la puso en una cama del barco para que descansara, utilizo su poder de vengador para sanarla y dio resultado.

– Quisiera saber el porque esos sujetos intentaban asesinarla, si fuera tan amable –.

– El pueblo esta siendo invadido por el gremio de _Blue Skull_ , están matando a todos los magos y personas del pueblo, nos invadieron –respondió y abrazo a su hija no queriendo perderla y empezó a llorar –gracias por salvarnos.

– No hay problema, pero debo ayudar al pueblo, si están siendo invadidos es mejor que ayude, no salgan de aquí ahora vuelvo –se fue en un sushin de hojas hacia el pueblo, estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo a Mavis.

En el pueblo

Todo el pueblo estaba siendo destruido por el gremio _Blue Skull_ , las personas eran asesinadas junto a los magos, niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos por igual, no tenían piedad.

Mavis escucho el ruido y fue al pueblo para encontrarse con esa trágica escena, se adentro en el fuego cruzado sin saber que hacer, cuando a lo lejos entre los escombros se encontró con…

¡ZEIRA!

Zeira había sido atacada junto a su padre, ella escapo gracias a su padre quien se encontraba peleando contra los magos enemigos, Mavis se acerco y la saco de ahí.

– ¡Zeira! –.

– Mavis –dijo mientras era tomada de la mano y echarse a correr.

– ¡Si te quedas aquí te asesinarán, tenemos que correr! –empezó a llevarse a Zeira del lugar.

– ¡Dejame!, ¡no… no quiero dejar este lugar, no quiero correr!, ¡Papá esta aquí, el gremio esta aquí!, ¡todas mis ropas bonitas también están aquí! –.

– ¡Todas esas cosas… las guardo en mi corazón! –le dijo Mavis mientras corrían dejándola sin habla –mis recuerdos con mamá y papá, mis atuendos bonitos… incluso hay hadas en mi corazón!, ¡asi que vivamos Zeira!.

– Yo… todo lo que e hecho, es ser mala y decir cosas feas de ti… –.

– Si… no me preocupan esas cosas –le dijo.

– Oye, sabes… nosotras… podríamos ser...amigas verdad? –le pregunto Zeira con una sonrisa.

Mavis quedo sorprendida por sus palabras, ella solo empezó a poner una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto –respondió dándole una sonrisa.

De pronto Mavis vio a Zeira en el suelo sin señales de moverse.

– ¿Zeira? –.

– ¿Zeira estas bien? –.

– Zeira háblame –.

… –Zeira no podía responder… ella había fallecido.

Lgrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos verdes de Mavis, su primera y reciente futura amiga, había muerto en ese instante y no había nada para salvarla.

– ¡ZEIRAAAAAAAAAA! –Mavis sin darse cuenta, había despertado su poder mágico.

Miguel estaba todavía acabando con los magos invasores, no tenia piedad con ninguno, desde hace rato estaba buscando a Mavis al mismo tiempo que creaba cientos de clones que ayudaron a salvar a las personas del pueblo así como en abatir a los magos enemigos.

Aun no estaba recuperado del todo con su lucha contra Orión, y apenas y tenia lo suficiente para hacer esa cantidad de clones que eran resistentes, no podía usar Jutsus por el poco Chakra que tenia así que utilizo sus armas al igual sus clones, espadas, cuchillos, kunais y shurikens, incluso algunas de fuego.

La mitad de los clones se dedicaban a la búsqueda y protección de civiles, los magos de _Red Lizard_ habían sido eliminados todos y solo quedaban los clones a los cuales no podían vencer, muy pocos fueron los sobrevivientes de la isla quienes fueron llevados al barco quien de inmediato zarpó con unos clones para protegerlos y sacarlos del lugar.

Los magos de _Blue Skull_ no tuvieron mas remedio que retirarse al no poder derrotar a los clones e iniciaron la retirada protegiéndose, en el camino eran abatidos y ninguno se atrevía a mirar atrás y solo la suerte podía hacerlos seguir, creaban hechizos para distraer a los clones pero no funcionaba.

Los barcos en los que venían empezaron a retirarse junto con los magos, todos los sobrevivientes del gremio se retiraron del lugar, Miguel al ver que ya no había problemas se calmo.

De pronto su cuerpo se paralizo y sus ojos se dilataron, soltó la espada que llevaba debido al enorme poder que se estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

– Ese poder es enorme, esta al mismo nivel que el de un Jounin elite, ¿uh?, ¡Mavis! –Salió corriendo al decir el nombre de la niña.

Supo que ese poder provenía de ella y lo estaba liberando inconscientemente, corrió todo lo que podían sus piernas hacia la ubicación de Mavis y evitar que siga liberando su poder.

– "Su poder sigue aumentando, ahora esta en el rango de Gai cuando usa la primera puerta" –Acelero el paso para llegar mas rápido.

Pocos segundos después llego hacia la ubicación de Mavis, estaba liberando grandes cantidades de poder, y no solo eso, estaba llorando al lado del cadáver de la hija de Jeself y entonces supo porque fue que libero toda esa energía mágica.

Se acerco a ella y le toco la frente con sus dedos, llevo Chakra de color verde a ellos y dejo a Mavis inconsciente, debía relajarse, se acerco al cuerpo de Zeira y solo suspiro.

– Ahhh, espero que las cosas sigan como antes –dijo para transformarse en vampiro y morder a la niña, no habría problema en revivirla ya que murió recientemente, solo debía esperar un poco para que ambas despertaran –Lo bueno es que puedo hacer que ella no se convierta en vampiro, debo agradecerle a Inner Moka por enseñarme como hacerlo… ¿uh?.

Miro a un lado de Mavis, allí estaba una copia de Zeira que miraba a Mavis triste y luego volteo a verlo a el.

– Así que ella creo una ilusión de Zeira no es así –le dijo a la ilusión quien asintió.

– Así es, ella me creó inconscientemente, pero solo ella puede verme, ¿como es que tu puedes verme? –le preguntó.

Miguel solo señalo sus ojos y ella se confundió, pero los ojos del híbrido cambiaron a rojos con tres aspas en un anillo.

– Gracias a mis ojos pude verte, además de que soy experto en ilusiones ya que tuve buenos maestros en esa arte, aun sin mis ojos puedo ver ilusiones debido a mi gran poder, aunque me sorprende que esta niña tenga tanto poder para su corta edad –le respondió.

Ella asintió a eso, ahora lo tenia claro –Por favor cuida a Mavis, si tu puedes verme entonces eres poderoso, por lo cual puedes deshacerme –.

– Por supuesto, no te preocupes, después de todo estarás dentro de ella, eres parte de su vida –le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Ella le dio una también y empezó a desvanecerse, el híbrido se sentó y espero recargado en un árbol para dormir hasta que despierten.

Dos horas después

La pequeña Mavis empezó a despertar, miró alrededor y vio a su lado a Zeira quien seguía inconsciente, ella empezó a moverla para despertarla.

– Zeira… Zeira despierta –.

– ...hmmm… ¿hmm?, q-que paso –dijo empezando a despertar.

– Casi mueres o mejor dicho… moriste, eso es lo que paso –.

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz, vieron al Namikaze sentado comiendo una manzana.

– Miguel-san –se sorprendió Mavis.

– ¿Miguel-san? –preguntó confundida Zeira.

– Miguel-san, ¿que paso con el pueblo, las personas, el gremio? –preguntó Mavis preocupada.

El híbrido solo puso un semblante triste y bajo la mirada con pesar.

– Ahhh… el gremio _Blue Skull_ eliminó a todos los miembros de su gremio chicas, muchas personas murieron y el pueblo fue destruido, envíe a los clones para que fueran a enterrar los cuerpos de las personas… ahhh, lo lamento chicas –.

Reveló a las chicas quienes quedaron mudas por la noticia, ellas empezaron a dejar escapar sus lágrimas pero sintieron como alguien las abrazaba, Miguel las envolvió en un abrazo reconfortando a las chicas.

– Tranquilas, no se pongan así, la buena noticia es que logre salvar al resto de los aldeanos, un grupo de clones se aseguró de llevarlos en mi barco hacia un puerto en algun lugar –dijo para no ponerlas tristes.

Las chicas se pusieron contentas y aliviadas de que aun quedaran sobrevivientes de la isla, por lo que le devolvieron el abrazo al híbrido.

– Gracias por ayudar al pueblo Miguel-san –dijo Mavis.

– Estamos muy agradecidas de verdad –dijo Zeira mientras se separaba del híbrido al igual que Mavis.

– Ma ma, era lo correcto después de todo, además Miguel no es mi nombre real, es solo una variante o mas bien... Es como se dice en otra forma o idioma, desde pequeño me han dicho así, por lo que me acostumbré a que me dijeran de esa manera –.

– Y cual es tu verdadero nombre? –pregunta Mavis.

– Mi verdadero nombre… es Michael, solo que en otro idioma se pronuncia Miguel, segun lo que me contó el abuelo, mi madre me puso ese nombre cuando nací en memoria a unos de los arcángeles del cielo, los cuales los llaman "Serafines" jejejejeje "Es una lástima que Chester no este conmigo, el era una gran persona, pero también era mi compañero de bromas" –explicó y pensó lo último Miguel mejor conocido como Michael.

– Hoooo –exclamaron al uníson ambas.

– Ahhh supongo que deberé crear otro barco para que podamos zarpar e irnos de la isla –dijo.

– Nosotras no queremos abandonar la isla –dijo Mavis y Zeira asintió.

– ¿Uh?, ¿que? –quedo confundido por sus palabras.

– Nosotras no queremos irnos de aquí, este es nuestro hogar, no podemos abandonarlo –dijo Zeira.

– …No hay nadie en esta isla, está abandonada, es casi como un cementerio, las personas muertas las enterré en el cementerio de la isla –les dijo a ambas.

– No importa si solo somos nosotras quienes nos quedamos, no queremos dejar la isla, queremos seguir aquí, los animales de la granja me necesitan, hay muchas cosas aquí por las cuales no puedo dejar, todos los recuerdos hermosos que viví con mis padres están aquí, también están… en mi corazón –le respondió la rubia.

Michael quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Mavis, habían calado hondo en él por lo que solo le dio una sonrisa amorosa y le puso una mano en su cabeza acariciándola, lo cual sonrojo un poco a la pequeña.

– Esta bien… tu ganas, nos quedamos en la isla –dijo alegrando a las niñas quienes lo abrazaron – oigan por favor no hagan eso, es vergonzoso para mi en estos momentos.

Las niñas se separaron y vieron al Namikaze con ojos inocentes y una enorme sonrisa que demostraba aún más su inocencia y sus manitas detrás de su espalda, lo cual puso a Michael sin fuerzas para…

– ¡mooo a quien engaño son muy adorables, vengan aquí! –las atrapó en un abrazo de oso en las cuales estaban perdiendo el aire.

Las dos chicas querían decirle al híbrido que las estaba matando pero no podían articular palabra alguna, estaban poniéndose azules debido a la falta de oxígeno.

– Michael-san… no podemos… respirar –dijo entrecortadamente Zeira.

Michael al darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente las soltó haciendo que tomaran grandes bocanadas de aire, él se disculpó por eso varias veces hasta que ellas le dijeron que estaba bien.

Dos semanas después

Miguel y las chicas habían hecho muchas cosas en ese tiempo, los tres se volvieron más unidos, básicamente el híbrido se convirtió en el padre de ambas o mejor dicho en el hermano mayor, las niñas decidieron aprender cómo usar su magia recién despertada mientras que Michael les enseñaba técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Chicas, voy a enseñarles varios estilos de pelea para ver con cual pueden adaptarse mejor, y el estilo de lucha al que ustedes se adapten mejor es con el que van a entrenarse –dijo Michael.

– Hai –dijeron ambas.

Mavis llevaba unos pantalones cortos color crema y una camisa rosa de tirantes, y estaba con unas sandalias Genin azules.

Zeira llevaba una camisa de tirantes naranja y un pantalón corto marrón, también tenía un par de sandalias azules como Mavis.

– Muy bien, ahora empecemos para que así podamos avanzar en su entrenamiento –dijo haciendo asentir a las chicas.

Pasaron todo el día buscando el estilo de combate en el cual las pequeñas pudieran aprender mejor, ya era de noche y el Namikaze por fin habían logrado encontrar el estilo de pelea en ambas pequeñas.

– Felicidades chicas, por fin pudieron encontrar su estilo de pelea, Mavis tu estilo de pelea es el Kung Fu. Zeira tu estilo de combate es KickBoxing se mucho de ambos por lo que no habrá problemas, vayamos a descansar, mañana empezaremos a entrenar –dicho esto los tres regresaron a la biblioteca del gremio donde los tres se instalaron.

2 Meses después

Las chicas se volvieron grandes prodigios en el uso de la magia y en el combate para su corta edad, aunque aún no tenían gran fuerza porque aun faltaba entrenamiento físico, por lo que ahora eso era lo que iban a practicar, ambas estaban en una parte alejada del pueblo donde no había muchos animales.

– Las felicitó, ambas se volvieron muy buenas en combate, pero aun falta el entrenamiento físico y mental, y eso es lo que entrenaremos –.

– Michael-sensei, qué tipo de entrenamiento nos darás? –preguntó Zeira.

– Fácil, el básico que es el de la vieja escuela –respondió.

– El de la vieja escuela? –preguntó sin entender Mavis.

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar cuando una bola de fuego salió disparada a su posición, ambas de milagro lograron esquivar la técnica y vieron a Michael quien fue el responsable del ataque.

Ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a temblar mientras se ponían pálidas al ver la sonrisa maníaca y enfermiza del hombre de cabello negro.

– Siii… y es la de "Escapa o muere", o era "Corre o muere", no creo, creo que en verdad era "Sobrevive o muere", ¡a la chingada con eso solo corran o mueran! ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego! –.

La bola de fuego salió en dirección a las niñas quienes saltaron a un lado y evitar la muerte, vieron que estaba por lanzar una tercer bola de fuego y no hicieron esperar en poner el dicho "patitas pá que las quiero" adentrándose al bosque y escapar del híbrido quien reía descontrola mente.

– "Vamos a morir" –pensaron ambas mientras corrían y lloraban cómicamente.

– ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! –empezó a perseguir a las chicas para poner en marcha el entrenamiento.

6 meses después

Mavis y Zeira se volvieron muy fuertes y hábiles durante esos seis meses gracias a su enfermo y psicópata hermano/maestro, sus habilidades en magia se volvieron muy notorias que hasta Miguel podría decir que estaban al nivel de Asuma o Kakashi sin usar el Sharingan.

Miguel observo en ese tiempo a las chicas para ver si todavía tenían una habilidad especial pero no encontró nada, tiempo después vio que Mavis estaba interesada en técnicas de Espacio-tiempo, por lo que la puso a prueba con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver que ella logró dominarlo a la perfección el duro cuatro meses gracias a los clones, pero Mavis logró hacerlo en dos meses y eso que no sabía usar clones, de verdad que era una cerebrito y una auténtica tragalibros.

En tanto Zeira se podría decir que su interés se basa en aprender técnicas de fuego ya que era la magia a la que era afín, decidió ayudarla en sus habilidades del fuego y llevarlo a otro nivel, gracias a eso pudo crear objetos físicos con el fuego ya sea un látigo, bastón, espada etc…

Básicamente… Zeira se convirtió en una maga alquimista de fuego, ahora ella podía usar el "Fire Mike" o "Creación de Fuego", era la primer maga y la primer persona que descubrió esa magia (básicamente no se quien creo la magia alquimista de fuego o si existe en Fairy Tail, pero pondré a Zeira como la creadora de esa magia, después de todo… soy ignorante xd).

Un mes después

Las chicas habían mejorado aún más en sus habilidades, magia y habilidades físicas, las hizo utilizar sellos de gravedad hechos de magia. Michael supo que también podía manipular la magia como "El Doctor Extraño" o "El Hechicero supremo" como quería que le dijeran, solo que sin hacer todos esos tontos conjuros para ejecutarlos.

Ahora mismo el híbrido se encontraba sentado en el piso con un libro de hechizos, llevaba una camisa negra mangas cortas que dejaban ver bien sus músculos y sus pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, con sus zapatos negros. Quería buscar algo que le pueda agregar a su técnica de sellado Uzumaki prohibida "Puerta de Pandora", para que así la pueda perfeccionar y usar sin ningún peligro.

Obtuvo buenos datos y los agrego a la técnica, ejecutó las secuencias de manos correspondientes y dijo el nombre de la técnica.

– Hermano –llamó Mavis.

El pelinegro se distrajo y la técnica se desestabilizó y se creó un agujero arriba de él que lo empieza a succionar, pero piensa rápido y como paso con Obito se aferró al suelo con sus manos de Licántropo lo que asombró a Mavis.

– ¡No otra vez maldición!, ¡no por favor no! –se empezaba a poner nervioso y asustado por que pasara de nuevo lo de antes.

– ¡Hermano! –Mavis estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer.

Zeira al escuchar los gritos corrió hacia ellos por saber qué pasaba, vio como su maestro era succionado por un agujero, además que sus brazos sufrieron un cambio drástico.

– ¡Michael! –dijo Zeira.

– ¡Zeira! –sacó a la castaña de su asombro –cuidate… y cuida de Mavis, nunca se rindan y sean más fuertes.

Ambas quedaron impactadas por sus palabras, ¿acaso se estaba despidiendo para siempre de ellas?, ellas iban a decir algo pero él no las dejo.

– Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, existen muchos universos y dimensiones de las cuales solo pocas personas saben de esto en cada mundo, universo y dimensión. Yo caí aquí por medio de una técnica de un enemigo que quiere hacer algo catastrófico que pondrá el peligro el mundo de donde Provengo. Tal vez no nos veamos, o tal vez si… solo… sigan siendo como son y nunca se rindan… las quiero.

No se pudo sostener más y fue absorbido por el vórtice hacia un lugar desconocido, donde tal vez no pueda regresar, el vórtice se cerró y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

– ¡MICHAEL!/¡HERMANO! –.

Michael había desaparecido para siempre de este mundo.

.

.

.

O tal vez no.

Earthland 7 años después

En la isla Tenrou un vórtice se abre encima de él dejando caer algo, o mejor dicho… a alguien.

– No otra vez… ¡pero que!, ¿¡la isla Tenrou!? –dijo viendo desde la altura a la mencionada isla en la cual iba a caer.

Sin pensar dos veces sacó cadenas que estaban en sus mangas y las clavó en las ramas de los grandes árboles, balanceándose de lado a lado, de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a tierra.

Con gracia desciende al suelo dando unas cuantas vueltas y caer a tierra dando una vuelta en el suelo quedando de rodillas (si han visto películas de acción y de policías, lo entenderán xd).

– Guau, eso fue intenso, le debo agradecer a Peter por hacerme siempre competir con el Nueva York cuándo es el Hombre Araña –se dijo así mismo, viendo su alrededor.

Se concentró en tratar la energía a su alrededor y capto que era la energía que conocía de la isla, ya que la misma isla tenía energía propia y poderosa, un poco después sintió dos energías muy conocidas por él y otras tres que no conocía para nada, aunque las otras dos se sentían que se iban apartar del grupo.

Emprendió camino hacia su ubicación que era la biblioteca del antiguo pueblo, tenía que averiguar si hubo cambios o si tal vez es otra línea de tiempo del mundo mágico.

Al llegar vio en la entrada de la biblioteca a tres hombres desconocidos, un hombre de cabello negro estilo afro, otros dos de cabello rubio en tono bajo, se miraban como si esperaran a alguien pero ante eso su respuesta llegó en dos chicas que él conocía perfectamente, una niña de cabello rubio ondulado y otra de cabello castaño.

La único diferente sería que crecieron mucho y que se veían un poco más maduras, bueno... en el caso de Zeira.

Vio que llevaban equipaje, ¿acaso ellas piensan irse de la isla con ellos?, pero la pregunta era ¿a donde iban?, los siguió hasta que llegaron a la orilla del mar, estaban por subir a un bote donde los llevaría a un pequeño barco que estaba un poco alejado de la isla.

Antes de que se subieran a bordo, se mostró ante ellos saliendo de su escondite, todos se sorprendieron por su aparición ya que nunca pensaron que había alguien más habitando la isla, bueno en el caso de los tres hombres pero las chicas fueron las que quedaron impactadas y congeladas en su lugar.

– …M-Michael-san –murmura Zeira con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los tres sujetos se sorprendieron por saber que ellas conocían a ese hombre, pero el híbrido fue quien también quedó impactado y aliviado de saber que ese no era otro mundo, sino el mismo mundo solo que unos años más adelante.

– Zeira –dijo el.

– ¡HERMANO! –escucharon todos.

Mavis en un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro y tirándolo en el proceso, se abrazó a el y escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras empezaba a llorar.

– Hermano, hermano, hermano qué bueno verte de nuevo –dijo llorando sin parar.

Los tres hombres quedaron en shock y la boca abierta con los ojos en forma de platos, esa información fue completamente inesperada y pensaron que tendrían problemas para tomar el "Jade Tenrou".

– Yo también me alegro de verte, nunca creí que esa técnica me hubiera enviado al futuro, me alegra verte a ti también Zeira –dijo a la castaña acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

– A qué te refieres con eso –pregunta ella.

– Parece que la técnica que aplique para llevarme a otro mundo, me trajo en realidad varios años en el futuro –ella asiente entendiendo sus palabras –por cierto… ¿quienes son ellos?.

Los tres se estremecieron al sentir los ojos del híbrido sobre ellos, pero como dios es generoso les mando un milagro en forma de loli.

– Ellos son amigos, el es Yuri –señaló a al rubio más joven – Precht/Purehito –al rubio mayor – y Warrod –finalizó con el hombre afro.

– H-hola –saludó Yuri nervioso.

– Hmp –fue lo que dijo Purehito/Precht.

–Que hay –saludo Warrod calmado aunque por dentro estaba nervioso al igual que Purehito.

– Porque se van de la isla chicas? –.

Las chicas le contaron que ellos habían venido a llevarse el Jade Tenrou ya que eran caza tesoros lo que "enfureció" al Namikaze y los tres mencionados por poco y se hacían en los pantalones, pero también le dijeron que ya había sido robado antes, él les dijo que ya sabía eso pero no dijo nada ya que no le había tomado tanta importancia a eso, lo que hizo caer de espaldas al estilo anime a todos.

– Pues siendo ese el asunto… entonces vamos –apoyó el pelinegro.

– Hermano pero no llevas ropa o algo para el viaje –dijo Mavis.

Michael/Miguel solo mostró un pergamino a lo que las chicas dijeron un gran "Hooo", entonces partieron hacia su nuevo destino y el comienzo de algo grande… ¡Fiore!

.

.

.

.

La lluvia azotaba en un lugar muy desértico y era de noche, sólo había rocas por todas partes, era como una tormenta lo que azotaba allí debido a los relámpagos y fuertes vientos.

¡PUMMMM!

Una figura que era notoriamente femenina pero se miraba negro, no se mostraba su rostro ni nada, su cabello se notaba ondulado o algo así y lo tenia casi como a media espalda. Se estrelló contra una gran roca que quedo destrozada completamente, la figura se levantaba con mucha dificultad y gemidos fuertes de dolor, pero no solo eso, también se escuchaba que estaba sollozando… estaba llorando, pero la pregunta era… ¿porque?.

Al frente de ella llegaba caminando un hombre pero no se miraba para nada, al igual que la muchacha solo se miraba de negro, a excepción de que su cabello se notaba en puntas, pero sus ojos si se notaban y se veían completamente blancos osea… no tenían nada… no tenían vida ni emociones, sus pupilas habían desaparecido.

– Por...porque… porque… no lo entiendo, porque me… odias –preguntó mientras lloraba la chica que con todo su esfuerzo podía al menos mantenerse en pie, el tipo le había hecho muchas fracturas, su voz era de una chica de 16 o 17.

– …. –no responde.

– Yo… nunca hice nada malo… yo siempre… snif… yo siempre… quise estar ahí… para ti… –.

– Mientes –habla el hombre que su voz era un chico ya en sus veinte, además se oía casi carente de emociones.

– Snif… y-yo… yo no mien… –fue interrumpida.

– ¡MIENTES!, ¡TODOS MIENTEN, LAS PERSONAS MIENTEN, TU PROPIA FAMILIA MIENTE INCLUIDA TÚ… TÚ MIENTES! –gritó con furia en su voz no queriendo escuchar nada de ella.

– ¡YO NO MIENTO!, ¡YO TE QUIERO DE VERDAD, YO TE AMO! –grito la chica cayendo de rodillas debido al dolor que sintió en sus pulmones por gritar.

Ella escupió un poco de sangre que era llevaba por la lluvia, el chico se acercó a ella a paso lento lo que la asustaba y mucho.

– Patrañas… lo único que sabes decir son puras estupideces, ti fuiste una vida adorada… y yo fui historia olvida, que con el paso del tiempo… se volvió alguien completamente diferente… pero te digo algo… me gusta ser… lo que soy ahora –le dijo dando una sonrisa que se vio aún en la oscuridad, una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

La chica frente a ella, se destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos, veía como la persona que ama… se había convertido… en un asesino que no sentía arrepentimiento por nada de lo que haya hecho.

Lágrimas caían de su rostro, no podía verlo por más tiempo así, ella en un parpadeo se lanzo hacia él, el chico pensando que lo atacaría en un acto de misericordia antes de matarla, se dejaría golpear un poco, pero algo que no espero ni en ningún otro momento era… que ella lo había abrazado, pero no solo eso… también lo estaba besando.

El quedo en shock por unos momentos, pero después se recompuso y le devolvió el gesto, no entendía porque lo hacia pero le cumplió su capricho, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más contra él, ella estaba esperanzada y feliz de saber que había un poco de humanidad en el hombre que ama… pero…

¡SLASH!

El sonido de la carne siendo atravezada de la manera más grotesca la trajo a la horrible y trágica verdad, se separa de su amado un poco y lo mira con expresión de shock y mucha tristeza, después bajó su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con la horrible escena… de cómo su estómago era atravesado por una mano del chico.

El la sacó bruscamente haciendo que grandes cantidades de sangre salieran del interior de la chica al igual de su boca, manchando todo debajo de ellos incluso la ropa del hombre.

Ella empezó a liberar lágrimas mientras decía unas últimas palabras, pero manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa que le dieron un fuerte golpe emocional al chico.

– Cuidate… a pesar de todo… yo te... a-mo… Natsu –finalizó para que su cuerpo finalmente cayera en un ruido sordo al suelo.

Un rayo apareció e iluminó al chico que momentos antes había asesinado a la chica que lo amaba, quien como ella dijo, resultó ser… Natsu Dragneel.

El mencionado al ver la sonrisa y lágrimas de la chica hizo que recobrara la conciencia y sus ojos volvieron a mostrar brillo, se vio sus manos para después caer de rodillas frente al cadáver de la chica y empezar derramar lágrimas y empezar a llorar fuertemente, ¿que había acabado de hacer?, ahora nunca se podrá perdonar ni vivir tranquilo consigo mismo, por haber hecho la cosa más horrible que hizo en su vida.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

Michael se levantó de golpe y con la respiración agitada, estaba acostado en una hamaca afuera del barco queriendo dormir bajo las estrellas, tenía los ojos dilatados y sudor bajando por su cara.

– Pero que… rayos fue eso… acaso… ¿fue una premonición?, porque estaré teniendo estos extraños sueños?, esto… debe ser cosa seria –se dijo a sí mismo para después calmarse y volverse a dormir, tendrían un día muy agitado llegando al puerto de Argeon.

* * *

Que me dicen vagos y chavas, si les gusto, dejen su comentario porque eso me ayuda a seguir con esta historia, todos saben que con tener OC las historias se vuelven una porquería y dejan de verlas o solo critican, por lo que les digo a los demás escritores, ignoren esos comentarios y sigan con su historia y solo tomen en cuenta los reviews positivos que dejan los demás.

Dicho esto me despido, chao :3.


	5. Chapter 4

En una gran mansión o mejor dicho, en el castillo del conde Drácula en Alemania, se encontraba nuestro escritor favorito Broly Van Hellsing con un traje elegante sentado leyendo un manga, mas específico el manga de Highschool of the Dead.

Deja su manga en una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de unos sofás y sillones, para voltear a ver a todos los lectores.

Hola a todos mis amigos de ForosDz y Fanfiction, quisiera agradecerles a todos por seguir mi historia y también a los que no pero la leen, pero también en gran medida a mi querido amigo _**Káiser Kai Charlychan500**_ por subir esta historia en su cuenta de fanfiction, al igual que mi primer historia, se llama _**"Naruto el Ninja Legendario"**_. Los invito a que lean esta historia y dejen sus comentarios, inviten a mas personas a leer estas historias y si hay alguien que conoce a _**Alucard77**_ de Fanfiction, pues los invito también a que lean sus historias e inviten a otras personas mas, también la historia de _**Dark Templar28**_ la cual es un crossover de Naruto Y Fairy Tail, se llama _**"Redención y Salvación"**_ _._

– Vamos Broly no es para tanto, además entre los amigos nos ayudamos – dice Káiser haciendo acto de presencia.

– ¡Claro que lo es!, fuiste muy amable y nunca creí que mis historias se volvieran tan populares, aunque no tanto eso es seguro, pero si algo –.

– Ma, ma, no es nada, tu historia me gusta y siempre estoy esperando la continuación de ella – dice Káiser.

– De acuerdo, como tu digas, además que bueno que estas aquí, te tengo un regalo – dice Broly – Vamos chicas ya pueden venir.

Por unas puertas de gran tamaño llegaron dos mujeres con trajes de maid, eran de piel morena y de cabello negro y rubio, pero lo que mas destacaba eran sus orejas. Alargadas y puntiagudas dando a entender que eran elfas, pero no cualquiera, eran elfas oscuras.

– Nos mando llamar Broly-sama/Nos mando llamar Broly-sama – dicen las elfas oscuras.

Cabe decir que Káiser estaba hecho un tomate humano era poco, su cabeza estaba como un puto volcán apunto de hacer erupción, además no servía de nada el traje que llevaban ya que que mostraba cosas demasiado prometedoras.

– Así es chicas, quiero presentarles a mi querido amigo Káiser, Káiser ellas son Olga y Chloe, chicas el es el hombre para el cual van a trabajar de ahora en adelante, el al igual que yo es una buena persona y no dudo de que el las va tratar de igual manera o mejor que yo – dice acercándose a la bomba Káiser – Vamos Celestine, tu también.

Ante su llamado, llego otra maid de cabello rubio y ojos verdes además de que también era una elfa como Olga y Chloe, solo que ella no era una elfa oscura, tenia la piel blanca pero no tanto, las tres elfas miran a Káiser y le hacen una reverencia dejándoles una buena vista al par de escritores.

– Por favor cuide de nosotras y esperamos ser de mucha ayuda Káiser-sama – dicen las tres mujeres.

¡Fiushhh!

¡Pum!

Todos dirigieron su vista a Káiser quien ahora estaba en el suelo con sangre en la nariz, una sonrisa estúpida y espirales en los ojos mientras murmuraba "Kamisama existe, y me mando tres bellos ángeles" a lo que las chicas se sonrojan.

– Bueeeeno, mientras que yo y las chicas tratamos de resucitar a Káiser, ustedes disfruten de este pequeño omake – dicho esto, Broly toma su celular y sube el omake en Fdzeta y con la compu de Káiser lo sube en Fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

En una de las guaridas de Akatsuki, todos los miembros estaban reunidos para una junta, la cual ya había terminado.

– Bien, eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse – dice Pain.

– Oigan esperen un momento – hablo Tobi.

– Que sucede Tobi – dice Pain.

– Espero que no sea otra de tus payasadas – dice Deidara.

– No es eso, es que quería enseñarles unos trucos de magia – dice el Uchiha.

Todos quisieron quejarse pero sabían como era de infantil el Akatsuki, así que no tuvieron de otra que quedarse a ver su espectáculo.

En eso, sale Tobi con su traje Akatsuki pero ahora con una capa de mago y empezando a mostrarse al publico como lo hacia cualquier persona famosa.

– ¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes…! ¡El gran mago Tobi! – dijo el Uchiha a lo que los demás solo aplaudieron para no hacerlo sentir triste.

Delante de Tobi había una mesa donde tenia todo para su truco de magia, saco una varita de quien sabe donde y miro al público.

– Muy bien antes de empezar necesitó un asistente… mmm… señorita Konan, seria tan amable – dijo Óbito.

Konan se acerca y se pone aun lado de el junto a la mesa, a lo que Tobi saca una bolsita negra de su capa, y le dice a Konan que tome el reloj que estaba en la mesa y que lo mostrara.

– Ahora… haré desaparecer este reloj – dice Tobi pero.

– ¡OYE HIJO DE PUTA, ESE RELOJ ES MÍO! – exclama Kakuzu.

– No te preocupes, te lo devolveré – dice el – Ahora… dame el reloj.

Konan se lo da y lo pone dentro del bolsillo negro, entonces el Uchiha finalmente dice las palabras mágicas.

– Ahora... bum Chaca laca laca, bum chaca laca laca, bum chaca laca laca bum – dice Obito a lo que risas del público se escuchan por el lugar.

Los demás Akatsuki se extrañaron por eso ya que no miraban a nadie, ¿acaso Tobi los había metido en un Reality Show sin consultárselo a ellos?.

Konan: ¿Que no tienes que decir Abracadabra? – pregunta ella.

Óbito: No, esto es magia negra (risas se escuchan), brujería … ¡bum! – lo que sale del bolsillo no son mas que polvillo – Aja, si ho si, soy bueno – empieza a bailar.

Todos los Akatsuki empiezan aplaudir por el acto y en eso también se escuchan aplausos de un publico que no pueden ver y eso los hacia sentir incómodos.

– No, no no no… aun viene otro truco – Óbito saca una botella de una caja de la mesa – una botella, como cualquier otra – Obito saca una bolsa de papel y pone la botella dentro – Shaca laca la… (risas del público) Shacala de ahí… Shacala Shacala Shacala ¡Sha! (Aplasta la bolsa pero la botella ya no estaba dentro cuando lo hizo) Aja – finaliza su acto Obito.

Todos empiezan aplaudir con emoción incluso los Akatsuki ya que se volvió interesante.

– Ahora, para mi siguiente truco necesito un dolar – dice Obito.

Konan: Yo no tengo un dolar – dice ella.

Kakuzu: Tengo uno de veinte – el ninja de la cascada saca el billete.

Óbito: Ese sirve (risas del publico) – Óbito toma el billete y lo empieza a doblar – ahora noten los dobleces.

Todos observan con mucha atención la mano de Óbito que tenia tapado el billete.

Óbito: Ahora la palabra mágica, se va… se va… ¡Se fue! (C va corriendo alv :v) – las risas no tardan en escucharse y esta vez eran todos menos uno.

– ¡TOBIIII! – era Kakuzu ya que Tobi le había robado un reloj y veinte dólares, por lo cual le fue a dar caza.

* * *

 _ **Fin Omake**_

* * *

Nah mentira, aquí también viene el capítulo no se angustien amigos – Broly sube el capítulo.

* * *

Michael estaba durmiendo en una habitación del barco aunque no como una persona quiere dormir, se movía de un lado a otro como teniendo una pesadilla.

 _ **En la mente de Michael**_

Michael abrió los ojos encontrándose con un espacio negro hasta que frente a el se empezó a materializar un silueta de alguien, a la que el reconoció al instante.

– Ustedes… pero como, mamá, papá, tía Mikoto, tía Hinamori –.

Así es frente a el se encontraban las cuatro personas que ayudaron a Michael/Miguel en el pasado, pero lo mas extraño es… ¿como llegaron a su mente?.

– Hola Sochi, me alegra volver a verte, has crecido mucho – dice Kushina acercándose abrazarlo.

Miguel corresponde el abrazo y ve a los demás, un momento después se separan para que las demás le dieran un abrazo incluyendo a Minato, ya habiendo hecho eso el híbrido hablo.

– Escuchen, no es que me moleste el verlos otra vez pero… se puede saber como es que están aquí? – pregunta a lo que Mikoto habla.

– Bueno querido, la razón por la que estamos aquí es fácil… vamos a reencarnar o mejor dicho… vamos a transmigrar… y queremos que busques a nuestros transmigrantes, las personas que tendrán nuestras habilidades – hablo Mikoto por todos.

El hijo adoptivo de Kushina y Minato, estaba en shock por lo que había acabado, sus padres y tías, las personas que le dieron algo llamado hogar y el calor de una familia, el amor de una madre y un padre… van a tener transmigrantes o reencarnaciones.

– Eso… no es una… broma verdad? – pregunta aun sorprendido a lo que ellos niegan con la cabeza – pero… porque yo, digo, ¿que no pueden elegirlos ustedes mismos?, ya que serán sus transmigrantes ustedes son los que deben decidir, no yo – dice queriendo hacerlos entrar en razón.

– Miguel-chan, la razón por la que te hemos elegido a ti para esta misión, es porque sabemos perfectamente que siempre tienes la razón y sabes lo que haces, aun en las peores situaciones – fue el turno de Hinamori en hablar.

– Además de que la otra razón es que nuestros transmigrantes aun no han nacido y faltan muchos años para que aparezcan – fue el turno de Minato en hablar.

– ¿¡Ehhhh!?, si no han nacido aun, entonces como voy a saber cuando…? – fue interrumpido Kushina.

– La paciencia es una virtud Miguel-chan – dice Kushina a lo que las demás y Minato le dicen "Algo que no tienes tu" lo que la ofendió pero se calmó – no te tienes que desesperar, además de que ahora tienes una nueva hermanita – le dijo la Uzumaki haciendo callar al híbrido.

– Ahhh… supongo que no tengo mas opción que esperar, no creo que sea tan malo. Por cierto mi nombre es… – Mikoto tomo la palabra.

– Si lo sabemos, sabemos perfectamente que te llamas Michael y que Miguel es el nombre como se pronuncia en tu país y mundo natal –.

De pronto las cuatro personas presentes empezaron a brillar, ellos sabiendo de lo que era tuvieron que despedirse de su hijo/sobrino.

– Hijo, nuestro tiempo se a terminado, te encargamos esta misión – dijo Minato por lo que fue el turno de Kushina.

– Confiamos en ti –fue el turno de Mikoto.

– Que nada te detenga y siempre has lo que creas correcto – finalmente fue el turno de Hinamori.

– Pero sobre todo… se feliz pequeño – finalizó dándole un abrazo en el que los demás se unieron.

Michael no negó el abrazo y correspondió con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, fue muy feliz en ese momento de ver por una vez mas a su familia, aunque fuera poco.

Unos momentos después se separaron para que finalmente empezarán a desaparecer en partículas no sin antes decirles unas últimas palabras.

"Te queremos"

 _ **Fuera de la mente de Michael**_

El híbrido empezó a despertar para ver como el sol empezaba levantarse dando a entender que estaba por amanecer, así que se levantó y fue a la habitación de las chicas, donde las encontró durmiendo cada una a su manera.

Zeira dormía como cualquier persona normal al igual que Mavis, la única diferencia seria que Mavis, en vez de dormir como cualquier otra persona, ella ocupaba toda la cama al tener los brazos y piernas extendidas en cada parte incluso estaba encima de Zeira. Estaba con la cabeza colgando de la cama con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca y una burbuja hecha de moco en su nariz que crecía y reducía de tamaño con cada respiro.

Una gota tamaño Akamaru cayo por su cabeza al ver esa escena, decidió ignorarlo no sin antes tomarles unas fotografías para el recuerdo y marcharse a preparar algo para que comieran.

 _ **Tiempo después**_

Puerto de Hargeon

El grupo logro llegar al puerto de Hargeon en Fiore, las chicas al llegar empezaron a maravillarse con todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluso Michael que nunca había visto esa parte de Fiore.

Los cuatro avanzaron por el lugar donde las chicas seguían maravillándose por todo, esto le causo gracia a Michael y también a Yuriy y a Warrod, aunque Purehito no ponía su atención en esas cosas.

– Voy al pueblo para buscar información sobre Blue Skull, busquen una posada – dijo Precht/Purehito.

– ¡Si ese es el caso, entonces yo te acompaño! – exclamó Mavis.

– ¡Mavis! – dijo Zeira reprochándole a su amiga – Michael no piensas decirle nada.

Michael solo se mantenía serio ya que cuando llego sintió una presencia sumamente anormal y el podría jurar que se sentía muy familiar, como si fuera de otro lugar, lo que le recordó un poco a Thor y a Loki. además que era energía negativa pero se sentía tristeza, soledad, arrepentimiento, culpa de algo y que quiere la muerte para salvarse de su tortura.

– ¿Michael? – pregunta Zeira.

– ¿He?, a perdona Zeira, Mavis puedes acompañarlo pero no le causes problemas o si no… te volveré aplicar "eso" – dijo con una sonrisa dulce que de dulce no tenia nada.

Ante la mención de "eso" Tanto Mavis como Zeira perdieron el color de su piel y la rubia asintió rápidamente aterrada, los demás que veían esto no supieron porque pero tuvieron un escalofrío en la espalda y el pensamiento de nunca imaginar "eso".

Mavis y Precht partieron a buscar información en alguna parte del pueblo mientras Michael, Zeira, Warrod y Yuriy buscaban un lugar donde descansar, encontraron un posada donde cada uno tomo un cuarto, Mavis y Zeira compartirían una habitación ya que no había problema.

Ahora estaban en reunidos todos en una habitación para saber que hacer y en eso Michael toma la palabra.

– Iré a buscar información en una parte del pueblo, tal vez y encuentre algo que nos sirva – los demás asienten y el sale en busca de un lugar donde tengan información.

En el camino empezó a imaginar el lugar donde tendrían información, debía ser uno donde muchos ignoren o siempre vayan pero no se dan cuenta. Entonces algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y se dijo mentalmente.

– "En las tabernas" – empezo a correr por las calles hasta buscar un bar donde tenga la información necesaria.

Estuvo recorriendo las calles por varios minutos y no encontraba un bar, hasta que pidió indicaciones sobre un bar y un hombre amablemente le dijo que cerca de una cuadra encontraría uno, el agradeció y fue hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llego se alegró un poco, pero se impresionó al ver a Mavis y Precht saliendo de ahí, entonces se acerco y ellos lo notaron por lo que voltearon a verlo.

– Hermano, logramos conseguir algo de información – dijo Mavis feliz.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó.

–Asi es, aunque hubo unos pequeños malentendidos ahí dentro – dijo Purehito – Por cierto mocosa, como hiciste eso, como invocaste a ese gran lobo?.

– No es nada especial, es solo mi magia de ilusiones – responde tranquila.

– Entonces estas diciendo que ese enorme lobo era una simple ilusión? – pregunta impresionado.

Mavis asiente y entonces Purehito voltea a ver a Michael y le dice que esa era su magia, ilusiones y que durante el tiempo que estaba con ellas el las puso en un arduo entrenamiento y descubrir cuales eran sus afinidades y sus habilidades.

Estuvieron hablando hasta llegar a la posada, donde le contaron todo lo que les dijo el cantinero, todos se dispusieron a descansar para mañana partir a su nuevo objetivo… Magnolia.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Todos partieron rumbo a Magnolia con la misión de recuperar el Jade Tenrou, durarían un par de días máximo así que durante el día caminaron hasta que fue de noche, en el camino Yuriy le contaba a los demás las locas aventuras que tuvo con Purehito y Warrod haciendo reír a las chicas y al chico, mientras Warrod le recriminaba que todas las veces que casi morían era por su culpa.

La noche estaba por caer y así que tuvieron que repartirse las tareas para la noche, Precht fue a cazar algo mientras que Warrod fue a buscar unas plantas comestibles, Yuriy fue por un poco de leña asi como Mavis que se puso a vigilar el campamento, Zeira fue pescar a un lago mientras Michael… solo leía un libro, ya que el seria el que tendría que cocinar, eso no le molestó y aceptó.

La noche cayó y todos estaban alrededor del fuego comiendo lo que trajeron y preparado por el mestizo, cabe decir que todos se devoraban la comida como si no hubieran comido en años.

Aunque terminando de comer Zeira se alejo del grupo y no regreso durante un buen rato, por lo que Mavis fue por ella, aunque parece que ella también se quedo ya que no llegaban y eso preocupó a Michael.

– Vuelvo en un momento, debo saber si las chicas están bien – dijo Michael levantándose de su lugar y caminar en dirección por donde las chicas fueron.

Los tres asienten para después empezar comer todo lo demás que sobraba, que según palabras de ellos, seria malo desperdiciar la comida (Yo: si como no tragones e.e).

Michael camino hasta llegar a un lago donde era tapado por los arbustos, el los quita de su camino para avanzar, aunque la escena que vio después no era para menores de 17.

Mavis y Zeira estaban desnudas bañándose en el lago, aunque lo mas llamativo seria que estaban abrazadas, una detrás de la otra y eso fue el algo que el malinterpretó.

Aunque el se cayo al pisar algo resbaloso y cayo en el lago mojándose, se levantó y se quedo frente a las chicas.

– ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! – exclamó en voz alta con sangre saliendo de su nariz y los ojos blancos con la cara roja.

– ¡KYAAAAAA! – gritaron ambas para después…

¡PUMMMMM!

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en todo el bosque, y ese golpe fue dado por Mavis y Zeira quienes mandaron a volar a Michael por los cielos y que cayera de jeta al suelo en el campamento cerca de Warrod, Yuriy y Purehito.

– Q-quiero… darles… un consejo q-que l-les… ayu-ayudara… en el fu-turo… nunca… hagan enojar una mujer – les dijo aun estando en el suelo.

Los tres chicos sintieron un escalofrío en el cuerpo y solo se limitaron a asentir mientras le daban un saludo militar.

– Señor si señor – dijeron los tres.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Todos reanudaron su camino a Magnolia, solo que esta vez de forma un poco extraña ya que Mavis y Zeira eran las que iban a la cabeza del grupo, mientras que los cuatro hombres estaban unos diez metros atrás de ellas con armaduras hechas de cacerolas y sartenes dadas por Michael mientras se cubrían con un muro hecho almohadas (Nota: no me pregunten como los obtuvieron que ni yo se).

La razón era simple… Mavis y Zeira estaban completamente cabreadas y se notaba gracias a su aterradora sed de sangre y su aura de los siete infiernos que las rodeaba, ya que aun no olvidaban lo que paso anoche.

– Chicos, no hay que decir nada hasta que se les pase el enojo – dijo Michael en voz baja a lo que ellos asienten – otro consejo antes de que se me olvide… nunca hablen cosas sobre una loli, porque querrás morir que sufrir de una manera muy desagradable, así como hablar de su lamentable desarrollo porque ya he sufrido eso… y no quiero volverlo hacer, no quiero volver a sufrir… fue horrible, fue horrible – finalizó temblando de forma descontrolada al recordar cierto incidente con alguien de mal carácter… Zeira y Mavis.

Cuando llegaron a Magnolia… no la encontraron como lo decía en el folleto.

– Pero… que carajos pasó? – Michael observo lo que estaba a sus ojos, pero sintió la misma energía de hace rato así que fue averiguar – Ustedes investiguen lo que paso, siento algo muy malo y debo averiguar que es – dicho esto salio corriendo al bosque en busca de lo que fuera que sintió.

Todo la ciudad de Magnolia estaba hecha ruinas, nada estaba en pie por donde pasaban, todos avanzaron por lo que seria la calle para seguir observando los desastres, cuando estuvieron mas cerca pudieron ver lo que seria los huesos de un enorme Dragón y que estaban sobre el único edificio en pie el cual las chicas lograron identificar como como…

– Blue Skull – dijo Zeira.

– ¿viajeros?... Sera mejor que se vallan mientras puedan, en este lugar ya no queda nada – escucharon a alguien hablar por lo que vieron al frente donde llegaba un anciano hacia ellos, por lo que el primero en hablar fue Precht.

– Viejo, ¿que ocurrió para que este lugar… – pregunta.

– Puedes decir eso, pero este es el lugar al que se supone que venimos –decia Yuriy.

– La ciudad está muriendo… – responde el anciano.

– ¿Esta muriendo? – pregunta Mavis preocupada.

– No… supongo que ya esta muerta… desde que llegó Blue Skull, esta ciudad… – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando algo atravesó su estómago matándolo al instante.

Todos quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, alguien había asesinado al anciano que no había hecho nada.

– ¡Viejo! – Purehito se acerco rápidamente seguido de sus amigos.

¡Oye!

¡Que… que diablos acaba de ocurrir!

Decían Yuri y Warrod, en cambio Mavis no decía ninguna palabra al igual que Zeira, hasta que escucharon a alguien hablar y vieron al techo de una casa cercana.

– ¡Buuya ese fue un golpe directo! – exclamo el que seria el responsable de la muerte del viejo.

– ¡Jajajajaja! – se reía otro mago.

– Muy bien, ahora me toca apuntar a la chica – exclamó otro mago oscuro.

– ¿¡Quienes son!? – exclama Precht.

– Esa marca – decía Mavis.

Los magos que estaban en el techo

– ¡Blue Skull! – exclama el mago lanzando un hechizo.

¡Yajuuu!

– ¿¡Oye oye, piensan que solo pueden venir y caminar por nuestras calles sólo así como así!? – decía otro.

– ¡Muere! – dijo otro disparando hacia Mavis.

Pero antes de que la bala mágica diera en el blanco Yuriy se lanzo a su rescate.

– ¡Bastardos! – exclama Yuriy.

– ¡Esto es!, ¡Yuriy!,¡Warrod! – exclamó Purehito.

– ¡Si! – exclaman ambos.

.

.

Michael estaba caminando por el bosque, tenia que buscar esa energía que sentía, le recordaba mucho a Naruto, Naruko, Gaara y Orión, hací como a Itachi y Mavis.

Después de un rato sintió que estaba cerca por lo que apresuró el paso, después de unos minutos mas adelante se encontró con un chico, llevaba una toga blanca y un traje negro con bordes amarillos, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una mirada serena y triste.

El "chico" levantó la mirada y lo miro con esa expresión, Michael lo miraba tranquilo y a la vez un poco serio, lo estuvo analizando y el lo notó.

– ¿Que quieres de mi?, mejor alejate no quiero hacerte daño – dijo el pelinegro.

– ¿Hmm?, ¿hacerme daño?, si como no "aunque tiene razón siento peligro estando cerca de el, pero no es algo que no pueda solucionar", eres raro… pero me agradas, soy Michael – dice amablemente.

– Porque te tomas tanta confianza conmigo, ni siquiera te conozco y tu no me conoces – dice serio.

– ¿Y que?, pus por eso quiero saber tu nombre y conocerte, ya que me alegra encontrar a alguien que tampoco es un humano común como yo – dijo despreocupado.

El chico se sorprendió por ese dato, ¿como es que se dio cuenta?, además tenia curiosidad sobre el hecho de que el no era normal, así que para saber un poco de el decidió hacer lo mismo que hace un momento dijo el híbrido.

– Dragneel… Zeref Dragneel –.

– Valla nombre… Zeref – se acerco y empezaron hablar un poco de ellos.

.

.

Muchas horas después Michael regreso a donde estaban los demás que era de nuevo en el bosque, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que todos estaban heridos, a excepción de Mavis y Zeira.

Les preguntó que fue lo que les había pasado, y le dijeron que fueron apaleados por Blue Skull, eso lo enojo, pero se calmo y empezó a maquinar un plan que le ayudara a acabar con el gremio oscuro.

Decidieron pasar la noche en el bosque para recuperar las energías que les serian necesarias mas adelante.

Mavis se fue del resto del grupo para traer agua, aunque en verdad quería estar sola un momento ya que estaba triste, los demás la dejaron ir ya que fue muy duro para ella, incluso Zeira se quedó con los demas y dejó que estuviera sola.

– "Hmm… la única manera de tomar el jade seria infiltrándose dentro del gremio, pero lo malo es que ninguno de ellos es experto en sigilo, tendríamos que hacer un ataque directo y abrirnos paso. Ninguno de ellos sabe como usar magia por lo que las probabilidades son escasas" –pensó el híbrido hasta que la voz de Warrod lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quien es ese? – pregunta Warrod.

Michael voltea a la dirección donde miraba Warrod, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a…

– ¿Ze…? – fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

– ¡Shhhhhhh! – le cierra el hocico rápidamente mientras le hacia señas de que se quedara callado.

Michael asiente sabiendo lo que quiere decir por lo que se calla y deja que hable.

– No han pasado mas de unas horas y ya nos volvemos a encontrar Michael – dice Zeref.

– Si valla coincidencia je je je – dijo con cara de tonto.

Los demás se preguntaban ¿que rayos acaba de pasar?, ¿como es que se conocen?.

– El nos ayudara a manejar mejor la magia, pronto podremos acabar con Blue Skull – decía con gran determinación Mavis.

– Mavis –la mención de la rubia por parte del híbrido la dejo temblando hasta la medula – ¿como es eso de que nos ayudara a manejar mejor la magia?, ¿acaso abandonaron su entrenamiento cuando desaparecí? – pregunta de forma muy dulce lo que aterro a todos incluyendo a Zeref que tuvo un ligero escalofrío.

Detrás del Namikaze, se formaron las siluetas de cinco personas, un gran lobo y una parca envuelta en llamas, cabe decir que Michael estaba con una dulce sonrisa lo que casi hace que se hagan en la ropa interior.

Zeref no supo porque, pero le llego un traumático recuerdo que duro meses en olvidar.

 _ **Flashback hace como 300 años o más**_

Vemos a un pequeño Zeref, con ropajes estilo griego leyendo un libro en su casa, había terminado de leer y quería seguir leyendo, entonces recordó que en el cajón del tocador en el cuarto de sus padres había un libro que su padre leía en secreto, así que como todo niño inocente de su edad, la curiosidad le ganó y fue revisar.

Cuando encontró lo que quería lo miro detenidamente, era de color naranja y muy extraño, abrió y empezó a leer la primera página, cada vez que avanzaba en la lectura su rostro iba ganando un rojo cada vez mas intenso, entendía perfectamente lo que trataba ese libro cuando leyó la palabra de, "posición del perrito".

En ese momento sus sentidos le gritaban "corre por tu vida", y no dudo ningún segundo para salir de la habitación solo para que con solo darse la vuelta, viera el mismo terror en persona.

Su madre… su querida y santa madre, la mujer que le dio la vida y amor estaba detrás de el dándole la sonrisa mas hermosa, tierna y dulce que haya existido jamas, aunque eso era solo un engaño si el piso de madera bajo sus pies empezaba a quebrarse.

La madre de Zeref tiene el cabello rosa, ojos negros y un cuerpo de infarto que cualquier mujer envidiaría, estaba con un aura tenebrosamente oscura que prometía dolor… solo… dolor.

– _Zeref-chan, ¿puedes decirle a mami de donde sacaste ese libro?_ – le pregunta con una voz muy angelical.

Zeref ya se había hecho en la ropa debido esa voz tan dulce con la que su madre le habló, aunque esa voz solo era una fachada del temible demonio que estaba por mostrarse.

El pequeño Dragneel tan cagado de miedo que estaba, señala con su mano temblorosa el cajón donde estaban las cosas de su padre, ella se acerca lentamente al pequeño Zeref quien sentía su vestimenta ya muy mojada de sus orines, extiende su mano y toma el libro que tenia el pequeño hace un momento.

La señora Dragneel empieza a leer lo que leía su hijo, y mientras mas leía mas frío se sentía el ambiente, además de que su aura se oscurecía cada vez mas si se podía.

– Hola familia ya llegue – escuchan la voz de un adulto.

En eso el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes cuando entró, sintió un ambiente muy frío, temeroso se acercó para entrar a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, solo para que al hacerlo se arrepintiera al instante, ya que su mujer estaba sentada con una sonrisa muy dulce y su hijo arrinconado en una esquina en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

Pero lo que mas aterro al hombre, fue ver a su mujer con un extraño libro de portada naranja que había encontrado en el bosque misteriosamente, nunca había visto un libro así, ya que había caído del cielo cuando regresaba a casa (Nota: Michael tenia ese libro ya que se lo dio Jiraya pero se le cayó cuando viajó en el agujero causado por el mismo y lo envió al pasado.

El sabia hablar y escribir el idioma en el que estaba, al igual que su esposa y su hijo prodigio, cuando lo leyó por primera vez, empezó a reír como colegiala y fantasear, lo guardó y se lo llevo para esconderlo y que su esposa no lo encontrara.

Pero eso se fue al carajo cuando su esposa estaba allí sentada, sonriendole dulcemente y con el libro en manos y su aura oscura que prometía mucho… muuuuucho dolor.

– _Querido… me puedes explicar esto_ – dijo dulcemente la mujer lo que lo aterro mas.

– Heee… jejejejeje veras cielo… e-eh t-te ju-juro que no se que es, ni si-si-si-siquiera es mio – trató de hablar pero le era imposible, aunque su esposa le entendió.

– _**Mentiroso**_ – dijo con una voz que haría cagar de miedo hasta Acnologia.

El pobre hombre vio que su fin estaba cerca y no había salvación, así que aceptó su destino pero su hijo en un acto de valentía decidió salvar a su a su padre de un cruel destino.

Así que levantándose de su posición, con la frente en alto, una mirada que demostraba madurez y determinación se le quedo viendo a su madre y después a su padre.

Ambos adultos observaron el cambio en su hijo y dijo unas palabras que desconcertó a su madre y que hicieron llorar de orgullo a su padre y le agradeció con todo su corazón.

– ¡CORRE PERRA CORREEEEE! – gritó con todas su fuerzas el pequeño Zeref.

– ¡JAMAS TE OLVIDARÉ HIJO! – exclamó su padre ya a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

La señora Dragneel que había estado en su mismo lugar sin decir o hacer nada, regreso de nuevo su vista a su hijo con la mirada ensombrecida y el aire a su alrededor se cortaba, cosa que casi hace que le de un paro cardíaco a Zeref, incluso la idea de suicidarse le estaba siendo muy tentadora en ese momento.

– _**Zeref-chan**_ – la voz de su madre lo hizo casi morirse – _**es hora de que sufras el verdadero dolor**_ _._

– Mami – fue lo único que pudo decir Zeref antes de sufrir en carne propia la furia de una mujer.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Michael dejo de asustar a los demás y se calmó para alegría y alivio de todos excepto uno.

– (suspiro) supongo que no se puede hacer nada, contamos contigo ami...go? – Michael quedo confundido por lo que veía.

Todos los presentes, vieron como el pobre Dragneel estaba en posición fetal con los ojos dilatados y chupándose el demo mientras murmuraba "seré un niño bueno, seré un niño bueno" lo que causo confusión y un sentimiento de comprensión de parte de las chicas.

 _ **Salto en el tiempo**_

Las cosas salieron perfectas gracias a las clases de magia dadas por Zeref, Yuriy, Warrod y Precht pudieron usar magia y gracias a eso y a la inteligencia de Mavis pudieron darle la vuelta al marcador llevándose la victoria, el gremio oscuro Blue Skull fue derrotado pero el maestro del gremio logro escapar.

Aunque Yuriy lamentablemente tomo el jade Tenrou y se fusionó con la estatua de dragón debido a la energía maligna del jade, pero Mavis logro rescatarlo evitando que Michael lo matara debido a que también se había descontrolado cuando llego al gremio que estaba infestado de magos oscuros, y donde hay oscuridad su locura se desatará.

Todos los magos fueron convertidos en nada por el vengador fantasma, Mavis logro hacer que Yuriy volviera a la normalidad pero a un terrible costo… ya nunca mas se podrá desarrollar, lo que significa que no podrá crecer y tendrá que vivir su vida en el cuerpo de una niña.

Yuriy y Michael se lamentaron y lloraron por lo que le habían hecho, pero ella los calmó y les dijo que haría lo que sea para salvar a sus amigos y a su familia, ellos se sintieron maravillados de tener a alguien como Mavis, Michael estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en una posada donde Mavis tenia algo que decirles a todos y eso era…

– ¡¿Quieres comenzar un gremio de magos?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo todos.

– Sip – responde ella.

– …. – los chicos no sabían que decir pues eso era algo repentino.

– Ha, ehhh… bueno, somos cazadores de tesoros así que… – dice Warrod.

– Si, me refiero a que sabemos usar un poco de magia ahora pero… no decías que saldría a buscar hadas? – termina Yuriy.

– ¡Claro!, saldré en busca de aventuras también. Pero… es importante tener un lugar a donde volver – dice Mavis.

– Por eso comenzaré un gremio en esta ciudad – dice viendo la ciudad por la ventana.

– ¿La isla Tenrou no seria un mejor? – pregunta Warrod.

– También pensé en eso. Pero, esta ciudad fue gobernada por Blue Skull durante mucho tiempo – dice seria en el asunto – y aunque el fin de ese reinado es algo para celebrar. La ausencia de Blue Skull a traído caos a la economía de esta ciudad.

Las palabras de mavis era ciertas, ellos sabían que la ciudad hubiera decaído de no ser por el respaldo del gremio, hubieran quedado en ruinas, estuvieron haciendo los planes para el gremio, la isla Tenrou se convirtió en su tierra santa y todos estaban de acuerdo en formar el gremio.

– Suena interesante – dice Warrod.

– Espero no sea problemático – dice Zeira.

– Esto sera emocionante – dice Yuriy.

– que les parece "Precht Brothers" como nombre del gremio? –dice Purehito.

– En estas condiciones tiendes hacer una broma – dice Yuriy.

– Uh… no estaba bromeando – responde Precht.

– El nombre del gremio sera… ¡Fairy Tail! – declara Mavis.

– ¿Fairy… Tail? –dicen todos al uníson.

Michael solo río en su interior, sin duda esta chica era una aficionada a las hadas.

– "Tal vez… algún día, te lleve a conocer a las hadas Mavis… a conocer a Tinkerbell y sus amigos, solo… necesito buscar la manera de lograr eso" – pensó el híbrido.

– Eso suena un poco extravagante para nosotros – menciona Warrod.

– ¡Oye, que parte de nosotros crees que es parecida a un hada! – exclama Precht.

– ¿Las hadas realmente tienen cola? – fue la pregunta de la rubia.

– "Por supuesto que no Mavis… o tal vez si, ya que hay muchos tipos de hadas que son diferentes a otras, hay muchos tipos de razas y tamaños" – pensó Michael.

– De hecho… ¿las hadas existen?. Un misterio eterno… una aventura eterna?. Esos son los sentimientos que he tratado de capturar con el nombre – dice la pequeña.

Después de eso, Mavis junto a los demás enviaron la solicitud al consejo de magia para poder hacer el gremio, Precht y los demás fueron a su antiguo gremio y se despidieron de los demás para estar con Mavis, le explicaron a los habitantes de lo que estaban haciendo y que fueran consientes de lo que pasaba, aunque gracias a un cofre del tesoro que Michael tenia guardado lo usaron para la reparación del gremio y la ciudad.

– Esta terminado – dijo Precht.

– ¡Oh!, entonces este es… nuestro gremio – dice Warrod.

– Es hora de una fotografía – dice Mavis.

Entonces todos los chicos y Zeira junto a Mavis se juntan para tomarse la foto quedando el gremio detrás de ellos, pero Michael detrás de Mavis con Warrod a su derecha y Yuriy a su izquierda con Precht al lado de Warrod y Zeira del otro lado de la rubia.

 _¡Fairy Tail nace!_

– Bueno maestra, hay algunas palabras que quiera decirnos? – pregunta Yuriy.

– ¿Maestra? – pregunta la ojiverde.

– Fue tu idea Mavis – dice Zeira.

– Así es, así que como fue tu idea, tu debes ser la maestra – dice Michael.

– No es justo, tu también colaboraste en esto, tu fuiste quien dio el dinero para crear el gremio, tu fuiste quien desarrollo los planos y tu fuiste quien me ayudo a modelar el interior y todo lo demás – exclama Mavis reclamándole al Uzumaki.

– ¡Ehhh!, pues lo siento chiquita, pero yo soy de esos estúpidos que se mantienen con el culo pegado a una silla detrás de un escritorio para volverse viejos con el tiempo y llenarse de arrugas en la cara… no te ofendas Precht – dice Michael.

– ¡Ehhh!, de que hablas bastardo – le reclama Precht encarando al híbrido.

– ¿¡Quieres pelear!? – reta Michael.

– Pus cuando quieras cabrón – acepta el reto y ambos empiezan a darse de putazos.

¡PUMMMM!

Un fuerte estruendo se escucha en la ciudad solo para ver a un Precht y un Michael enterrados de cara al piso de forma muy cómica por parte de Zeira.

– _**Dejense de pendejadas malditos idiotas**_ – dice Zeira un aura oscura rodeándola y un brillo rojo siniestro en sus ojos.

Mavis, Warrod y Yuriy se alejaron a una distancia favorable por si eso se descontrolaba.

– ¡Hai Zeria-sama! – exclaman ambos acojonados de miedo.

Entonces escondido entre los arboles, se puede a cierto ex maestro de Blue Skull que había escuchado todo, y que haría su propio gremio que fuera contrario a las hadas, uno hecho de fantasmas el cual seria donde nacería _"Phantom Lord"._

Después de eso muchas cosas pasaron, al final Mavis fue la maestra del gremio ya que ella fuenla de la idea original, Michael fue el segundo fundador del gremio aunque aun así solo pudieron obtener poca información de el, incluso los ex caza tesoros no conocían mucho de el, solo Mavis y Zeira, la rubia dio unas palabras las cuales eran de que ellos son como una familia, sin importar de que no sean de sangre, ya que la familia se crea a través de la amistad y el apoyo mutuo.

Michael también dio unas palabras como segundo fundador o cofundador del gremio, las cuales eran, _"La familia se crea a través de los lazos, lazos que serian irrompibles y que si alguien quisiera romper ese lazo, todos tratarían de evitarlo por que ellos siempre estarán para quien lo necesite, aun si ellos no lo quieran. Además, de que si alguien tiene algo que proteger con todo su corazón, se vuelve increíblemente fuerte"_.

Después de eso hubo años en los que Michael viajo en busca de los transmigrantes de sus padres y tías, aunque no hayan nacido hay excepciones, poco después se enteró de que había estallado una guerra hace un par de años ( ya saben cual porque creo que yo no, tal vez era la guerra de comercio y si no, me lo hacen saber por favor en los comentarios).

Eso no era bueno así que regreso con ayuda de los Kunais de su padrastro, había dejado varios en el gremio en un lugar secreto que el mismo había creado con sus clones, solo Mavis y Zeira lo sabían, el con sus habilidades especiales logro darle vuelta al marcador, claro que eso fue porque Mavis hizo el casi el 80% del trabajo, el estaba orgulloso de eso.

Dos años después se firmó el acuerdo de disputas entre gremios es firmada ante la ley, eso hace que los gremios vecinos se queden tranquilos y eviten problemas ya sea en el gremio o en su ciudad, después de todo, Mavis, Zeira y Michael no querían que se repitiera lo mismo de hace muchos años.

Zeira fue reconocida como _**"La doncella de las Llamas"**_ , debido a que el fuego no le afectaba aunque fuera de alguien mas ya que cierto hombre la había hecho entrenar en el interior de un volcán. El híbrido sabiendo que estarían bien, decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar aunque este también lo era.

Michael se fue del gremio poco después de que se enterara de que Yuriy se había casado, eso lo impresionó y le deseó una feliz vida en el matrimonio, también le dijo que nunca hiciera enojar a una mujer y mucho menos cuando esta embarazada, a lo que el rubio asustado por pensar lo que le pasaría si eso pasara asintió.

Ahora en este momento se encontraba en una zona montañosa meditando, además de que estaba localizando a cierto amigo con el que había luchado hace años.

Estuvo así un momento hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

– Te encontré – fue lo que dijo para después desaparecer en un destello blanco (recuerden que viste de blanco por el traje de Assasin's Creed).

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

Cierto dragón se encontraba volando sin hacer nada, había estado buscando algo con qué entretenerse pero no había nada que lo hiciera, después de que Michael se fue en busca de aventuras al estar viajando por el mundo, no había sabido nada de el en años.

– _**Hmmm, esto se volvió problemático, ahh… que aburrido**_ – se empezó a quejar.

En eso un destello blanco aparece frente a el tomándolo desprevenido haciendo que parara en seco de forma graciosa (ya saben, como en las caricaturas).

Al ver mejor, se dio cuenta que era Michael quien lo había impresionado pero lo miro con una cara de Poker Face, ya que se encontraba parado en el aire algo de lo que no se daba cuenta, hasta que el mismo híbrido se dio cuenta por su reacción, lo que lo dejo confundido pero al final lo entendió y miro al suelo.

– Mierda – dijo antes de empezar a caer – ¡AHHHHHHHHH!, ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTOOOOOO!.

Mientras el Namikaze se iba lamentándose por su suerte, no se entero en lo absoluto que alguien lo había atrapado en el aire y ponerlo en tierra de nuevo.

– _**Michael**_ – le llamó Orión, pero el seguía lamentándose y comenzó a rezar – _**Michael**_ –le volvió a llamar pero ni le escuchaba ni J, eso hizo que le saliera una vena palpitante en la frente y con toda la paciencia del mundo hizo lo que se hace a veces en esas situaciones.

¡PUMMM!

Michael quedó de nuevo enterrado en el suelo, producto de un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de de su amigo dragón, después el híbrido se levanta lentamente sobandose el golpe.

– Ay, ay, ay que me pego?, ¿hmm?, ¡CON QUE FUISTE TU! – señalo a Orión con los ojos blancos y los dientes en punta.

– _**No fui yo… fue mi puño**_ – responde de forma burlona.

– Haaa – fue lo que dijo entendiendo lo que dijo su amigo dragón o eso creyó, haciendo que el mencionado sudara una gota por ver que se creyó eso.

– _**"¿Que fue lo que le paso para que se volviera tan pendejo?"**_ – se preguntó a si mismo Orión y como si Michael hubiera leído sus pensamientos le respondió.

– Tanto golpe en la cabeza we – responde con una sonrisa al estilo Son Goku y las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Esto hizo que la gota de Orión le creciera tres veces más y solo pudo decir en su mente _**"¿Por que siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros los machos?"**_ , viendo a Michael quien después cambio su actitud a una seria pero con una sonrisa.

– Orión, es hora de que vuelva, estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa y deben estar muy preocupados por mi… creo – dijo un poco pensativo si en verdad estaban preocupados por el.

– De acuerdo – dijo para poder comenzar a preparar su poder ya que se necesitaba mucha concentración.

Ambos se prepararon para lo siguiente, Michael haría la técnica y Orión le daría de su energía para ayudarlo abrir el portal.

– _¡Arte de Sellado Dimensional Uzumaki: Técnica Prohibida, Puerta de Pandora!_ – exclamó el Namikaze.

Ambos esperaron que la técnica diera resultado, pero no paso nada, entonces pensaron que habían fallado, pero cuando iban hacer algo una luz los enceguece un momento haciendo que se cubran lo ojos.

Cuando la luz se disipó entonces fue Michael quien abrió primero los ojos y entonces vio algo que lo dejo impresionado, se encontraba en viendo el cielo estrellado de la noche, entonces volteó a ver a Orión y miro que estaba inconsciente en su forma de dragón.

Pero había algo que lo tenia confundido sentía como el viento soplaba abajo de ellos hacia arriba, entonces enfoco su vista al suelo solo para ver que se encontraba descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia el verdadero suelo, y con toda la experiencia del mundo hizo lo mas sensato.

– ¡KYAAAAAA VOY A MORIR! – empezó a gritar como niña viendo su supuesta muerte.

Entonces el pelinegro se aferró a Orión subiéndose encima de su cabeza para hacer como si estuviera piloteando.

– _¡Meidei meidei, estamos cayendo, repito, estamos cayendo!_ –dice usando sus manos para tomar los cuernos de Orión y tratar de pilotear el dragón – _¡Halcón caído, repito, halcón caído¡, no espera un momento así no es… ¡Dragón caído, repito, dragón caído!._

A medida que seguía en eso mas altura iban perdiendo y ya casi estaba cerca del suelo, sin saber que abajo donde aterrizarían se encontrarían metidos de nuevo en otro problema apenas llegaran.

– _¡PERDEMOS ALTITUD!_ – grita el híbrido mientras observaba como los ojos de Orión daban vueltas y el los tocaba con su dedo tratando de pararlos – _¿Hola?_.

Entonces no soportándolo mas, se puso enfrente de la cabeza del dragón y le empezó a dar respiración boca a boca, haciendo que las mejillas y ojos de Orión se agrandaran de forma cómica.

– ¡Puagh!, eww guacala sabe a pescado – dijo antes de volver hacer lo mismo (Nota: todo esto lo saque de Buck de la Era de Hielo 3 xd).

Ya mero estaban por llegar al suelo, solo faltaban menos de cíen kilómetros y Orión no daba signos de reaccionar, enojando a Michael.

– ¡DES-PIER-TA YA! – en un arranque de ira, le inserta toda su mano derecha en las narices del dragón hasta el brazo haciendo que afortunadamente reaccionara.

Orión lo que primero que vio fue el suelo a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos, y por la velocidad a la que iban tendrían los huesos rotos.

– _¡AHHHHHHHHH!_ – Orión se asustó y empezó a ralentizar la velocidad para no sufrir una horrible caída.

Incluso Michael le ayuda jalando sus cuernos hacia atrás tratando de hacerlo ascender pero les era inútil, entonces paso algo que no esperaron en ningún momento, y eso era que… Orión regreso a su forma humana.

Entonces en medio del descenso hicieron lo último que se les vino a la mente… se abrazaron el uno al otro y se fueron derechitos al suelo.

– ¡MAMIIIIIIII! – dijeron ambos en el descenso.

Pasando un poco mas de tiempo vieron que ya mero estaban cerca del suelo, pero también vieron algo que identificaron como un ejército y era demasiado enorme.

De pronto un montón de arena se interpuso entre el suelo y ellos para detener la caída… pero aún así no sirvió.

¡PUMMMMM!

Ambos sujetos atravesaron la arena y caer fuertemente al suelo creando un agujero con sus formas (como en las caricaturas del Correcaminos y el Coyote).

Michael y Orión emergieron lentamente del agujero mientras se quejaban del dolor, cuando quedan de pie, observan alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados por muchas personas y casi todas de ellas fueron reconocidas por el híbrido.

– ¿¡Chicos!?, ¡Tsunade!, Shizune, Sakura, Gaara –dijo a los recién nombrados.

Frente a el y Orión se posaron los mencionados viéndolo con una sonrisa y Tsunade fue la que habló.

– Nos alegra verte de nuevo Mocoso –.

Entonces Michael observaba su alrededor y solo una pregunta pasa por su cabeza.

– Que rayo esta ocurriendo? –.

– Estamos en guerra Miguel, contra Madara Uchiha – le responde Tsunade, sorprendiendo a Orión y Michael.

– ¡Que!, ¿¡una guerra!? – Michael se preguntó como fue que empezó.

Entonces Tsunade le empezó a relatar que fue a causa de Akatsuki que se hizo con los nueve Bijuus excepto por la mitad del Kyuubi que poseía Minato y se la dio a Naruto para evitar que muriera, paso un poco de tiempo y Madara se autoproclamo así mismo con el nuevo Sabio de los seis caminos.

Además de que Naruko, Satsuki y Hinata fueron a su ayuda, pero que también hubo algo que le destrozó el corazón a Satsuki, y que eso fue que su hermano Itachi había sido asesinado por Sasuke hace poco y que ahora se había aliado con Madara y que poseía el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo.

Michael estaba furioso y Orión igual, ¿como alguien puede matar a un miembro de su misma sangre?, pero entonces el Namikaze mayor se acuerda de un dato muy importante.

– Señorita Tsunade, donde están los demás, donde están Kimimaro y Tayuya – le pregunta.

– Ellos están bien, todos estamos bien excepto… Neji –.

– Que paso con el? – le pregunta serio.

– El… murió… falleció al proteger a Hinata y a Naruto y no solo el, Jiraya... También murió al luchar contra su antiguo discípulo –le responde dejando triste a Michael por la muerte del sabio sapo.

– ¿Murió recientemente? – pregunta.

– ¿eh?, no se porque lo preguntas pero si, hace poco que murió – le responde ella.

– Traigan su cadáver ante mi rápido – responde serio.

Tsunade al verlo así, supo que tenia algo en mente así que mando a traer el cuerpo de Neji, los ninjas lo hicieron y trajeron el cuerpo del Hyuuga.

Michael tomo el cuello de Neji y y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus dientes le crecieron para después clavarlos en el ojiperla, esta acción impactó a todos los presentes excepto a Orión y Tsunade.

Aunque mientras el híbrido hacía esto, el se comunicaba al mismo tiempo con Neji y le decía todo lo que tenia en mente, a lo que el ojiperla solo asentía a lo que decía estando de acuerdo con todo.

Cuando término dejo a Neji en el suelo para poder ir en ayuda de sus hermanos y primos, Tayuya y Kimimaro hicieron acto de presencia, ambos se sorprendieron de ver de nuevo a Miguel, pero el híbrido les aclaró que su nombre real era Michael.

– Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste Michael – dice Tsunade.

Con esas palabras el cerebro de Michael se desconectó por unos segundos hasta procesar lo que dijo, y cuando lo hizo solo pudo decir…

¿¡QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Todos lo vieron raro por eso, que tenia de extraño no haberse visto durante ese tiempo pero las palabras de Michael descolocó a mas de uno.

– ¡DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO!?, ¡Como que solo han pasado tres años, si a donde yo fui a parar ya pasaron casi 20 años! – le responde.

– ¡De que hablas, como que ya casi 20 años! – Pregunta ella.

– Creo saber la razón Michael, aunque es obvio que tu ya te diste cuenta ahora o no? – dice Orión.

– Si… tienes toda la razón Orión. El viaje dimensional te lleva otros tipos de mundos, pero en cada mundo el tiempo corre de manera distinta, la prueba de ello son las naciones elementales y tu mundo Orión, pero no sabemos si en mi mundo natal el tiempo corre de manera diferente también – explica el Namikaze a lo que el Dragón Slayer asiente.

Todos no entendían muy bien lo que estaban hablando excepto los de Konoha y los de cerebro grande, pero algo que dejaron pasar fue preguntado por Sakura.

– Oye Michael respondenos algo, ¿Como es eso de que el mundo de este tipo? – todos pusieron mas atención a lo que iba explicar el híbrido.

– Pues verán… – estaba nervioso para contestar pero Orión le ayudo.

– Yo no soy de este mundo ni de esta dimensión – fue todo lo que dijo, no quería armar un revuelo con decirles sobre lo de dragones y que el es uno.

Dejaron las cosas así por el momento, Michael les dijo que estuvieran atentos a lo que pasara ya que ellos irían ayudar a los demás, en eso Neji despierta sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tsunade y a los que sabían de esto, el Hyuuga se quedaría cubriendo a los demás y entonces Orión y Michael partieron a la batalla.

* * *

Yyyyyyy corte, eso es todo por hoy amigos y ya vieron que Michael y Orión aterrizaron en el mundo shinobi de nuevo solo que en la guerra, pero les digo que no pondré mucho sobre la guerra ya que quiero empezar el arco de Fairy Tail lo mas pronto posible. Dejen sus review y sus like, inviten a mas personas a leer por favor, me ayudara muchísimo, también el de _**Naruto el ninja legendario**_ que es publicado en Fanfiction como les dije por mi amigo _**Káiser Kai Charlychan500**_ al igual esta, y también den un poco de apoyo a los damnificados que están soportando los problemas causados por los temblores, no importa si la ayuda es mínima, cada cosa cuenta y vale mucho para ellos.

Hasta la próxima y vean también _**"Redención y Salvación"**_ de _**Dark Templar28**_ les gustara.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente hermosa, como se encuentran en este nuevo año, porque espero que bien, sin nada mas que decir aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Nueva Vida, la Aventura de un Mestizo y la Redención de los Nobles" que lo disfruten y les deseo un feliz inició de año… aunque… me tarde en decirlo je je.

* * *

Capítulo 5: La caída del dios, la boda del siglo y adiós mundo shinobi

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del relámpago amarillo y Cuarto Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero Sangrienta y princesa del país del remolino, se encontraba caminando junto a su maestro Jiraya de regreso a la aldea de la hoja. Ya no podía esperar mas para ver de nuevo a todos sus amigos, a Hinata, a Satsuki y en especial a Naruko… la mujer que le dio su castidad por el gran amor que sentía hacia el y le confeso sus sentimientos, la mujer que le robaba el sueño todas las noches y no podía despejar de su mente.

Naruto ahora se veía mas cambiado, su cabello al mismo estilo que Jiraya, igual de largo y atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y pantalones del mismo y una camisa manga corta debajo, también traía unas botas negras (para que sea mas fácil, Naruto esta vestido como Jhony Blaze).

– Ya estamos cerca Gaki, mira – exclama Jiraya señalando adelante.

Naruto sale de su mundo y mira hacia el frente donde apuntaba el sabio de los sapos, tal como dijo ya estaban cerca de la aldea, ya estaba cerca de su hermana.

Sin ocultar su ansiedad corre el resto del recorrido para llegar mas rápido a la aldea dejando a Jiraya atrás que suspiraba por el comportamiento del chico, pero no lo culpaba ya que tres años lejos de ella era una tortura.

– Espero que su relación no los lleve a problemas graves – dijo para si mismo el peli blanco.

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, Naruto seguía sin parar su camino, ya no podía estar mas tiempo sin ella.

Sin darse cuenta ya había cruzado la entrada ignorando a los guardias que se sorprendieron por su llegada, los aldeanos vieron a Naruto llegar y se alegraron que ya empezaron a esparcir las noticias que se regaron como pólvora.

En la torre Hokage

Tsunade estaba firmando documentos siendo vigilada por Shizune que ya sabia como era el comportamiento de su maestra. Iruka también estaba allí además de sus demás alumnas Sakura, Hinata, Satsuki y Naruko.

– Ahhh como quisiera un poco de sake – Tsunade si que sufría el no tener su preciado elixir de la vida.

– Vamos abuela por el amor de dios, deja la maldita bebida aunque sea por un solo día – le dice Naruko fastidiada por el comportamiento de la rubia mayor. Ahora la entendía un poco cuando siempre se quejaba de su comportamiento hace tres años.

– ¿¡Como me llamaste Naruko!? – le pregunta enojada.

– Mejor me callo – le responde con aburrimiento haciendo reír a Satsuki y Hinata.

Cuando Tsunade y Sakura iban a reprocharle la puerta es abierta de golpe por una pelirroja junto a un peli blanco que se veían agitados, eran Tayuya y Kimimaro quienes llevaban los traje de Chunin y Jounin.

– ¡Lady Tsunade! – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Que ocurre, porque están tan agitados? – pregunta la Hokage y es Tayuya la que le responde.

– Es Naruto, el… esta de regreso en la aldea – suelta de golpe.

Toda la sala estaba en un completo silencio, todos estaban procesando lo que había dicho la pelirroja Uzumaki. No podían salir de su shock a excepción de cierta chica rubia quien cuando Tayuya terminó de hablar salió mas rápido que el Hiraishin hacia la aldea.

Naruko empezó a correr como nunca por las calles de la aldea, paso primero por el puesto de ramen pero no encontró a nadie. Los de Ichiraku le preguntaron sobre que buscaba y ellas le respondió que a Naruto sorprendiendo a ambos padre e hija. fue al parque pero tampoco encontró al rubio, fue al monte Hokage para ver si estaba allí pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

Aun así no perdió la esperanza y fue directo al último lugar que conocía… el campo de entrenamiento 7.

Al llegar camino tranquilamente por el área buscando señales de el, estuvo buscando por un buen rato alguna señal de su amado pero nada, no estaba en ninguna parte, resignada se aleja de ahí y regresa a su hogar, después de todo ya no tenia misiones que hacer por ahora.

– Donde estas – dijo a si misma.

Naruko estaba triste de que Naruto no estuviera en ninguna parte, así que mejor esperaría a que el apareciera.

Al día siguiente 12:01 pm

Naruko se levanta de su cama y se sienta en ella, estaba pensado en lo de ayer, ¿sera verdad que regreso o solo eran mentiras que esparcieron los aldeanos?. Eso la torturaba, el no volver a sentir su calor, el no volver a sentir sus labios, el no volver a sentirse amada, el no ser tomada por el hombre que ama, el hombre que la vuelve loca con tan solo una caricia.

En tan solo pensar en el era una tortura absoluta además en esa misma cama fue donde ella le dio su pureza, su tesoro, donde ambos consumaron su amor uniéndose en cuerpo y alma.

Se abraza a si misma un momento y piensa que lo que paso todo ese tiempo como la promesa de volverse mas fuerte. Sin duda avanzo demasiado en medicina volviéndose una prodigio, aprendió muchas cosas así como todo de la anatomía humana, cada parte del cuerpo para así facilitar las misiones además de que con lo aprendido podrá darle una sorpresa a su hermano.

Tan solo pensar en eso se sonroja ya que para ella era muy atrevido, pero no le importaba, con tal de hacerlo sentir bien y volver a sentirse amada lo haría.

Residencia Namikaze Uzumaki 01:05 pm

Naruto regresa a su hogar con los ánimos por los cielos, se quita sus sandalias ninja y va a buscar a su hermana para poder verla y besarla. Se dirije al comedor al sentir en sus fosas nasales el delicioso aroma de la comida.

Naruto se acerca a la mesa viendo si había comida pero no había nada a lo que dirigió su mirada a la cocina, se escuchaba el sonido de un cuchillo cortando verduras, además de una olla en la estufa.

Nuestro querido rubio se acerca sigilosamente a la cocina, al lado de la estufa estaba Naruko cortando las verduras mientras la olla se encontraba cocinando su contenido.

Naruko llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco corto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con una cinta atada a la altura de su vientre, su cabello dorado como el sol atado en una cola de caballo, toda ajena a la presencia del rubio que ya estaba a solo unos centímetros atrás suyo.

Naruto con sus manos le tapa los ojos a la rubia quien brinca del susto y la impresión por lo ocurrido.

– A que no sabes quien soy – le susurra al oido, su voz sonaba a la de un hombre de 21 años.

La rubia Uzumaki queda inmóvil en su lugar por saber quien era el que estaba detrás de ella. No podía creer que en serio ya haya regresado porque pensó que solo era una mentira pero no lo era y Naruto era la prueba de ello.

Naruko se da la vuelta y allí estaba el, pero más cambiado haciendo que se sonroje y llevara su imaginación a volar, ahora era mas atractivo que antes y eso le alegro en demasía.

– Hola… Naruko-chan – le sonríe el Uzumaki a la rubia.

– N-Naruto-kun –.

– Si… he vuelto –.

Naruko se lanza sobre su hermano quien la atrapo en el aire, para que después ella empezara a llorar de alegría mientras el rubio mayor le acariciaba la cabellera y la espalda. Le da un beso en la cabeza y la separa un poco de el, Naruko se limpia las lágrimas y ve a Naruto con una tierna sonrisa.

– Te extrañe tanto – dice poniendo una mano en su mejilla a lo cual Naruto pone una mano en su mentón.

– Y yo a ti – le responde el ojiazul para finalmente besarla con todo el cariño que guardo durante esos tres años.

La rubia inmediatamente corresponde el gesto con gusto, ya le urgía tener a su hombre con ella para que la volviera a ser suya que la hiciese de nuevo su mujer.

Su momento de reencuentro se volvió uno de pasión y el rubio apego mas a la rubia hacia el para sentirla mejor, la Uzumaki rodeo el cuello de su amado e intensificó el beso cuando el rubio mayor pidió acceso a su boca lo que ella concedió con mucho gusto.

Sintió como Naruto pasaba sus manos de su espalda hasta su trasero, se escucharon unos gemidos que salieron de su boca al sentir como su amado hermano acariciaba y amasaba su trasero.

Naruto apagaba la estufa y de un movimiento rápido levanta a Naruko sujetando sus muslos para llevarla directo a la mesa donde la depositó para volver a besarla con mas intensidad. Con sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Naruko también hacia lo mismo que Naruto y con sus manos recorría su torso y su cabello lo revolvía.

La temperatura subió de tono y eso lo sabían ambos, por lo que para no sentirlo mas se empiezan a quitar la ropa pero eso no servía de nada ya que sólo hacia que aumentara.

Naruko estaba con un conjunto de lencería de encaje muy erótico y Naruto solo estaba en ropa interior que eran unos bóxer negro. La rubia quedo hipnotizada por el bien trabajado cuerpo de su hermano. Lo mismo ocurría con el Uzumaki que no dejaba de mirar el erótico, sexy y angelical cuerpo de su hermana, sus anchas caderas, su pequeña cintura, su vientre plano y sus pechos copa D.

El rubio vio como las bragas de su hermana estaban mojadas, lo que lo puso duro en ese momento y sin decir nada Naruto le arranca las bragas a la rubia quien dio un lindo "Kya" que lo puso aun mas duro.

– Este día, te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo hermana y las ganas que tuve de ti todo este tiempo – le dice Naruto para después besarla con pasión y lujuria.

Ese día Naruto y Naruko habían vuelto a ser uno solo, durante todo el día hasta la noche y no pararon hasta que llegara la luz del día siguiente.

El tiempo paso y la relación de Naruto y Naruko tuvo un enorme avance, al igual que Satsuki y Hinata quienes le declararon su amor a Naruto y que Naruko estaba de acuerdo ya que las tres estaban enamoradas de el; y que las tres antes de que Naruto se fuera de viaje habían quedado en buenos términos de compartirlo. El rubio estaba con los ojos como platos ya que al parecer lo tomaron como un tipo de objeto o mascota al cual compartían las tres, ¿acaso el no tenia voto?; pero mejor decidió no decir nada, si su hermana era una chica con cambios emocionales estando en la cama no quizo saber como seria si la interrumpía. Después de la prueba contra Kakashi el equipo 7 volvió a la acción siendo conformado por Sakura, Naruko, Satsuki y Naruto y de sensei a Kakashi. Tsunade le había ofrecido el título de Jounin a Naruto pero el se negó, pero cuando le dijo la rubia que tendría un equipo el cual era el mismo de Kakashi acepto rápidamente. Así que como primera misión tuvieron que ir al rescate del Kasekage quien había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki, fueron a Suna y se encontraron con Temari y le explicaron lo sucedido para después ir a máxima velocidad a la aldea, salvar a Kankuro, buscar el rastro de los Akatsuki y rescatar a Gaara. Lograron rescatar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi pero fue después de que le extrajeran el Bijou (bueno extrañamente así me apareció de repente en el diccionario del celular, si en serio es así, diganme en los comentarios si es en verdad así o no), por lo que murió después al igual que el nieto de la señora Chiyo, excepto Deidara que fue salvado por Tobi (creo yo), pero la anciana le entrega su vida a Gaara para que volviera caminar entre los vivos, acto que fue muy noble de la señora. Al finalizar la misión con éxito y una perdida, regresaron a Suna donde fueron recibidos por todos los habitantes ganando la gratitud de Gaara y fortaleciendo la alianza de ambas aldeas.

Hubo muchas cosas buenas así como muchas malas, por ejemplo: la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi a manos de el dúo Zombie o dúo Inmortal Hidan y Kakuzu, la muerte de Jiraya a manos de los caminos del dolor de Nagato, la invasión y destrucción de la aldea para obtener al nueve colas. La integración de nuevos aliados que murieron por hacer lo correcto, Nagato para resucitar a los que mato en la aldea y Konan para proteger el cuerpo de su compañero y evitar que se llevaran sus ojos. La reunión de los cinco Kages en el país del hierro siendo el anfitrión Mifume el líder de los samurái y el país del hierro, la intervención de Akatsuki y el que se presentó como Madara Uchiha, la aparición de Sasuke en la reunión junto al equipo Taka y el inició de la guerra. Las perdidas de los ninjas incluyendo la muerte de Neji hasta la aparición de dos sujetos a lo cual uno conocían bien.

Tiempo actual

Michael ya había hecho el plan para poder acabar con el loco Uchiha y el emo con tendencias sexuales dudosas, después de resucitar a Neji ambos ninja y dragón fueron al campo de batalla seguidos por toda la alianza. Poco después se enteraron que Obito había traicionado a Madara cuando los rubios Uzumaki le habían abierto los ojos pera después de traicionarlo, Zetsu Negro lo atrapa y obliga a Obito a ejecutar el Jutsu Reencarnación del Samsara para resucitar a Madara, pero Minato logra salvarlo quitando a Zetsu de Obito. Los demás Kages querían saber acerca del muchacho al cual todos los de Konoha y al Kasekage alegraba ver, por lo que Tsunade para cuando finalice la guerra y haya mas confianza y apoyo en la alianza les comenta quien es y su origen. Cabe decir que todo mundo estaba asombrado de saber que era hijo adoptivo del Rayo amarillo y la Habanero Sangrienta, incluso mas de saber que era un híbrido de sangre mixta, Licántropo, Vampiro, Humano, y también lo menos esperado, Uzumaki, Namikaze aunque el rubio era una persona civil que no tenia clan, Uchiha y Hyuuga, básicamente sin duda era una mina de oro del cual ningún Kage quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener ninjas con esos genes. Pero sus sueño se vieron aplastados cuando Tsunade les dijo que no intentaran lo que pensaran ya que el consejo civil de Konoha hizo lo mismo y los amenazó con matarlos si lo hacían, pero los Kages no se darían por vencidos.

Con Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki y Hinata

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se estaban enfrentando contra Madara y Sasuke después de la muerte de Neji y la ayuda de Obito. No podían acercarse debido a que Sasuke al poseer el Rinnegan podía ver los movimientos de todos y sabia cuando iban a atacar.

Los cuatro se lanzan a atacar a Sasuke. Satsuki y Hinata en pareja atacan al Uchiha con sus Doujutsus activados dándole pelea y ganando terreno, Naruto y Naruko avanzan para enfrentarse a Madara quien ya los esperaba listo para bailar. Naruto con el modo sabio de los seis caminos junto al modo Sennin y Naruko con con el modo Sennin de las Babosas y el sello de su frente, lo atacan en conjunto y hacen que Madara retroceda un poco.

Los cuatro estaba luchando con todo para detener a los Uchiha, pero ellos eran difíciles de acabar, Sasuke con una técnica de rayo electrocuta a las chicas lanzándolas lejos de su posición al igual que Madara usando el Shinra Tensei con los Uzumaki. Los cuatro por nada se rinden y se levantan rápidamente para seguir luchando y acabar con la guerra y a los dos Uchihas, Sasuke invoca al Susanoo perfecto y crea su nueva y mejor técnica "Flecha de Indra" y Madara invoca al Juubi para crear una "Bomba Bestia con Cola".

Satsuki al ver lo que hacían invoca a su Susanoo y Hinata fusiona su energía con la de su amiga usando el sello de su frente al igual que Naruko y Naruto la apoyaba dando de su Chakra. Los Uchihas lanzan sus ataques dirigiéndose a ellos a gran velocidad para poder acabarlos.

– ¡ESTILO DE FUEGO DEL VENGADOR FANTASMA: RASEN SHURIKEN! –.

– ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! –.

De pronto escuchan como alguien crea sus propios ataques, los cuales pasan rápidamente por su lado dirigiéndose hacia los de Madara y Sasuke, para chocar entre ellas y ganar terreno llevándose los ataques de los Uchihas hacia ellos mismos.

¡BOOOOOOOMMM!

La explosión no tarda en llegar y manda a ambos portadores del Sharingan a volar algo heridos junto al Juubi quien se enfureció por ese ataque. Los enemigos y los chicos buscan con la mirada a los responsables del ataque, para que del cielo cayeran al estilo Iron Man (Orión) y Thor (Michael) adelante de los chicos viendo a los Uchiha.

– ¡Miguel! – exclaman los chicos.

– Miguel – dice Sasuke con veneno en sus palabras y odio.

– "Así que ese es el chico del que hablaba Sasuke, pero creí que Obito lo había mandado lejos en su Kamui" – piensa Madara viendo al híbrido pero luego ve al pelirrojo – "¿Quien es el?".

– No, no, no, no, chico malo, chico malo, Sasuke has sido un chico muy malo, esta vez te pasaste de la raya jovencito, estas castigado por estar haciendo travesuras y apoyar a un lunático en la guerra al que miro que sera un forever alone – dice Michael regañando a Sasuke mientras Madara le crecía una vena por lo que dijo y los chicos trataban de no reventar de la risa al igual que Orión.

Sasuke solo hervía de rabia, los dos tarados, la ciega y su hermana antes eran un problema pero ahora que apareció Michael esto se pondrá mas complicado y mas con ese sujeto con el que llego. Madara solo veía detenidamente a ambos hombres, algo le decía que no se confiara para nada, entonces el hará caso a sus sentidos.

– ¡Michael! – todos escuchan un montón de pisadas atrás de ellos y los cuatro Uzumaki, Hyuuga y Uchiha se impresionan de ver a todos sus amigos llegar hasta ellos al igual que Obito quien ahora estaba mejor y con muchas energía para una segunda oleada, pero mas cuando ven de nuevo con vida a Neji, Hinata se lanza a abrazarlo haciendo que el Hyuuga corresponda el gesto.

– Bueno chicos – los rubios, la peli azúl que se separa de su primo y la azabache lo miran – veo que tienen problemas, así que les ayudaremos – dice Michael activando su ByakuSharingan.

– ¡Al fin! ¡Un milagro!, ¡gracias Kamisama por esta oportunidad! – Orión dramáticamente se arrodilla y le grita al cielo mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

Todo mundo al ver esa escenita, se le quedan viendo a Michael incluso los dos emos y el Juubi como queriendo explicación, a lo que el pelinegro híbrido sintiendo los ojos de todos responde.

– Es adoptado, lo encontré dentro de un canasto de paja en la orilla de un río, los que lo tuvieron no lo querían porque era feo, ¡pero feo!, con decirles que Donald Trump se queda corto cuando de fealdad se trata – les dice haciendo que todos pongan cara de pena y algunos digan: "pobre", " como es que la vida es tan cruel" o "sufrió mas que todos" haciendo que Orión cayera en una depresión por esas palabras.

– Awww pobrecito – dice Naruko – la vida te trata de hacer sufrir verdad pequeñin – Naruko se acerca y abraza a Orión poniéndolo entre sus pechos, haciendo que el Dragón Slayer dejara la depresión de lado y pusiera una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras una linea de sangre salia de su nariz – Pobre cosita fea.

– "Disfruta ese momento mientras puedas maldito desgraciado, porque de no ser por la situación en la que estamos ya te hubiera molido a golpes" – pensaba Naruto con su ceja izquierda temblando de ira y celos porque alguien mas estaba con su hembra.

– Pero con el paso del tiempo este patito feo, se pudo convertir en un hermoso cisne – dicho esto, como si lo hubieran ensayado Michael saca un reflector de quien sabe donde e ilumina a Orión, quien se separa de Naruko y mueve su cabeza de una lado a otro al estilo Encantador de Shek haciendo que su cabello reluzca haciendo que a varias kunoichis les salieran corazones en los ojos, mientras se escucha un coro de ángeles y un extraño brillo rodea al pelirrojo quien daba una mirada candente con el viento moviendo su cabello de lado, a lo que Michael dice:

– L'Oréal París, Reparación total5, Shampoo cica-repair. Innovación efecto cica-reparación – decía como si en serio estuviera haciendo un comercial pero Madara interviene ya emputado hasta la médula.

– ¡YA QUIEREN CALLARSE BOLA DE ESTÚPIDOS IMBÉCILES! – dice con los ojos blancos y varias venas en la cara haciendo que todo mundo se calle, ¡todo! – ¡head y shoulders es el mejor shampoo que existe! – dice el Uchiha a lo que Hashirama habla.

– Yo te apoyo, head y shoulders suaviza el cabello desde la raíz hasta las puntas – da su punto el fundador de Konoha.

– Además de que controla la caspa – los apoya Kakashi recibiendo un asentimiento de Madara y Hashirama.

– L'Oréal París es mejor – dice Michael.

– No, es head y shoulders – dicen los tres.

– ¡L'Oréal París! – dice Michael.

– ¡Head y shoulders! – dicen los tres.

¡L'Oréal París!

¡Head y shoulders!

¡L'Oréal París!

¡Head y shoulders!

¡L'Oréal París!

– ¡Pantene! – exclama Bee.

– ¡Civil War! – dice Orión.

Todo mundo se le queda viendo al quinteto con una poker face y un goton tamaño Akamaru cachorro.

Fuera de la historia

Todos los lectores, Juvia, Káiser, las elfas y Kaguya se le quedan viendo al Broly con una poker face.

…

…

…

– ehhh… ¿es en serio? – pregunta Káiser con una gota en la nuca.

– Pero conste que yo no fui – dijo Broly levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

De regreso a la historia

Ya con todo resuelto y además de unos putazos propinados por las tres futuras señoras Uzumaki, todo fue de forma normal.

– Ahora Orión ¡yo te elijo! – exclama Michael.

– ¡NO MAMES CABRÓN SI NO SOY POKÉMON! – dice Orión.

– Andando Torito – dice.

– ¡Cabrón! ¡Si no soy toro! – mas enojado.

– No, pero eres buey – dice haciendo reír a todos allí.

– Hmp, como digas. ¿Con quien me enfrentare? – pregunta.

– Con alguien de tu tamaño – le responde haciendo que entienda sus palabras.

– Hooo, ok pero espero y me aguante los primeros golpes – decía tornándose los nudillos.

– Orión – el susodicho lo voltea a ver – si tu rugido no pudo hacerle casi daño ¿crees que en serio lo vas a tener fácil para vencerlo?.

– …. Ehhh… ¿no? – responde.

– ¡CLARO QUE NO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL NAMEKIANA! – exclama cabreado.

– ok, ok pero eso fue ofensivo lo sabias – dice ya entiendo el pelirrojo.

– ¡Ya muevete! – le ordena ya irritado.

Michael no es de esas personas que le ordenan a alguien al que no esta bajo su mando o algo parecido, pero cuando lo tienen hasta la joda no lo soporta. Los dragones son seres superiores muy orgullosos, pero si alguien trata de cabrear a personas con genes Uzumaki corriendo en sus venas es mejor cuidarse la espalda de ellos.

– ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA! – exclama Orión para correr a gran velocidad hacia el Juubi, y dar un gran salto a medio camino rodeándose de un brillo rojo intenso.

Todos se llevaron las manos a los ojos por el intenso resplandor, momentos después todos vuelven a recuperar la vista y lo que vieron al frente los dejo sin habla. De gran tamaño al nivel del Kyuubi de color rojo con negro, grades alas con otro par mas pequeñas, grandes garras en las manos y pies al igual que grandes dientes que torturarían todo, una larga cola adornada con cuchillas pequeñas pero letales y un par de cuernos a los lados de su gran cabeza.

¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Lo que estaban viendo, no era nada menos que un gran…

– ¡UN DRAGÓN! – gritaron todos lo que veían el acto.

– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡PREPARATE DEMONIO DE PACOTILLA, TENDRÁS EL HONOR DE ENFRENTARTE AL GRAN ORIÓN! ¡EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! – Exclama para lanzar una embestida contra el Juubi mientras Madara salta de la cabeza del demonio de diez colas y caer en el suelo de pie.

Por un lado de el apareció Michael lanzándose con una patada giratoria dándole en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, pero Naruto y Naruko aparecen con Rasen-shurikens de viento golpeando a Madara quien sale volando por las técnicas que estallaron poco después.

Hinata y Satsuki atacan a Sasuke con todo y no defraudar a su primo quien las entreno para sacar lo mejor de ellas, querían hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Los ataques de ambas eran letales y precisos en conjunto haciendo que el emo perdiera terreno en la batalla a causa de los ataques, la Hyuuga atacaba por la izquierda y la Uchiha por la derecha. De un movimiento rápido ataca a Hinata con un golpe en la cabeza pero Satsuki le arremete uno en las costillas, pero el Uchiha le regresa una patada en el abdomen a lo que recibe una patada de Hinata en la cabeza seguido de otro en la rodilla y finalizando con una súper patada imbuida de Chakra en el mentón disparándolo un gran tramo del campo de batalla.

Sasuke cae rodando en el suelo y termina arrodillado con mucho dolor en la boca por ese ataque, si el no hubiera apretado los dientes de seguro ya los había perdido todos (y yo quería que pasara eso u_u).

(Amigos, como ya quiero empezar todo el embrollo de Fairy Tail tendré que hacer la batalla a como pueda).

– Sasuke piensa en lo que estas haciendo, aún tienes tiempo para decidir, te aseguro que Michael lograra buscar la manera de que seas perdonado – le dice Satsuki.

– ¡Callate! ¡Esa aldea solo nos a dado sufrimiento y me han hecho débil imposibilitando el que pudiera cumplir mis objetivos!, ahora que tengo este poder podre cumplirlos – decía furioso Sasuke.

– Pero lo que estas haciendo esta mal y es muy extremo hasta tal punto de considerarte un lunático, perdón Satsuki – se disculpa la peli azul.

– No te preocupes, el ha sido así desde los seis años – le dijo la Uchiha.

– ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Si tu no vas a apoyarme Satsuki entonces tendré que matarte! – exclama furioso el azabache.

– Que lástima que eso no se pueda hacer Sasuke – el azabache escucha una voz detrás de el.

Sasuke voltea hacia atrás solo para que un puñetazo se conectara en su rostro mandándolo a volar lejos.

– ¡Michael! – exclaman ambas féminas al ver a su primo donde estaba Sasuke.

– Llegue en el mejor momento – dice estirando los músculos del cuerpo para la batalla.

Momentos antes

Michael estaba junto a ambos rubios esperando la aparición de Madara ya que sabían que eso no seria suficiente para vencerlo, y como lo supusieron pudieron ver como el Uchiha aparecía serio viendo al pelinegro analizándolo.

– Oye perdona si te desilusiona pero yo no le voy a eso – dice haciendo que a Madara le crecieran una vena por esa suposición.

– ¡No soy gay imbécil! – le dice Madara.

– Naruto, Naruko ¡ahora! – Michael se lanza a atacar al Uchiha por la derecha y los hermanos Uzumaki por la izquierda.

Madara viendo eso se prepara y Michael aparece rápidamente para golpearlo con una patada en la cabeza pero el se agacha haciendo que pase por encima, pero el no se detiene y saca unas cadenas que se clavan en el suelo cerca del azabache para de un movimiento rápido golpearlo en la quijada que lo hace girar sobre su eje dándole la espalda al híbrido seguido de otra patada que lo alza hacia arriba unos metros.

– ¡Te lo regalo Naruko dadle un buen uso! – le dice a la rubia.

En el aire ya Naruko lo esperaba para darle su secuencia de golpes a gran velocidad.

– ¡Yo no lo quiero a mi no me sirve! – y de una patada manda a Madara hacia Naruto quien lo recibe con un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire al azabache.

– A mi si me sirve de algo – dicho esto el rubio le sigue con otro rodillazo en la quijada con gran potencia que incluso se escucho como se le desencaja de su lugar, pero el no se detiene y crea un clon que salta hacia arriba donde después Madara sale disparado a lo que el clon crea un Rasengan regresando al suelo de nuevo al cofundador de Konoha, pero antes de que tocara suelo Michael, Naruko y Naruto le impactan un Rasengan que incluso le hubiera destrozado los órganos de no ser porque activo el Susanoo antes de que pasara alejando a los tres de su lugar.

En eso Michael siente como las chicas tienen dificultades con el emo de Sasuke así que decide ayudarlas y cuando llega escucha lo que dice Sasuke haciéndolo enojar y ver con decepción al Uchiha.

– ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Si tu no vas a apoyarme Satsuki entonces tendré que matarte! – exclama furioso el azabache.

– Que lástima que eso no se pueda hacer Sasuke – el azabache escucha una voz detrás de el.

Sasuke voltea hacia atrás solo para que un puñetazo se conectara en su rostro mandándolo a volar lejos.

– ¡Michael! – exclaman ambas féminas al ver a su primo donde estaba Sasuke.

– Llegue en el mejor momento – dice estirando los músculos del cuerpo para la batalla.

Fin flashback

Sasuke se levanta iracundo viendo a Michael que solo lo miraba con burla.

– Chicas, ustedes dejen que me encargue de Sasuke así que vayan ayudar a su hermana y a su prometido – dice sin mirarlas aunque tenia una sonrisa gatuna al haber logrado su cometido de avergonzar a las chicas.

Hinata y Satsuki estaban completamente rojas de lo que oyeron y hasta Sasuke lo oyó pero eso solo aumento mas su rabia. La Uchiha y la Hyuuga se fueron ayudar a su hermana y prometido pero Sasuke aparece con un Chidori en cada mano para matarlas, pero Michael aparece frente a el y le manda lejos de ellas con un golpe el cual logra bloquear pero aun así lo arrastra.

– ¡Vayanse rápido! – les dice yendo hacia Sasuke.

– No creas que podrás vencerme plebeyo, solo porque mi madre te adopto como su sobrino no significa que seas mi primo, solo porque llevas la sangre de mi madre no hará que cambie mi opinión sobre ti, eres solo un ser inferior – doce Sasuke con su Sharingan y Rinnegan activos.

– Y dadle con eso, ¿que no sabes otra cosa mas que sentirte superior a los demás y pensar que todos deben darte todo por tu estúpido apellido?, no se que pensó Itachi en dejarte vivo pero yo pienso que fue un grave error – le dice Michael en posición de pelea con su Byakugan activo.

– ¡Cierra la boca plebeyo! – Sasuke se lanza al ataque sin soportar las palabras del híbrido.

Con Orión vs Juubi

El dragón estaba teniendo una buena batalla contra el primer Bijou y el mas poderos de todos antes de Kurama, hace cuanto que había esperado por una batalla que lo hiciera sacar todo su poder e ir en serio.

– ¿!eso es todo lo que tienes!? – exclama dando un golpe con su cola a la bestia de diez colas.

Su ataque logra darle a su oponente en el pecho dándole como resultado que solo lo corte un poco haciendo que la bestia se enfureciera mas con el.

¡GROAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Con sus colas logra tomar la cola de Orión para levantarlo de su lugar para que pasara encima hacia el otro extremo estrellándolo contra el suelo generando un temblor en el área. Pero la bestia no se detiene allí y empieza a reunir Chakra para crear una Bijuudama.

Orión al ver eso decide preparar una de sus mas poderosas técnicas para poder contrarrestar la del oponente y de paso poder herirle, así que reúne energía mágica de color escarlata en su mano/garra derecha.

¡ROAAAAAAAARRR!

– ¡GRAN REY CERO! – Orión lanza su ataque contra el del Juubi.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Cuando ambas técnicas chocaron la explosión no se hizo esperar tragándose consigo miles de metros de terreno.

– ¡Puño de Hierro del dragón celestial de la destrucción! – Orión atraviesa la cúpula de la explosión con un puño envuelto en magia para atacar al Bijou mas fuerte dándole en la cabeza con todo lo que tenia.

El Juubi es lanzado pocos metros dando a entender que eso no le afecto mucho pero si lo enfureció.

¡ROAAAAAAAAAARRR!

– ¡DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HECHO ¿DE HIERRO SUPER RESISTENTE?! – pregunta enojado Orión.

Sin mas que hacer Orión se lanza para seguir dando golpes en vez magias, si no se puede vencer a un enemigo con poder entonces usa la fuerza bruta.

– ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Orión ataca con todo lo que tenia a su oponente pero le era muy difícil ya que el demonio de diez colas era poderoso.

El Juubi usa sus colas para darle al dragón una secuencia de latigazos haciendo que el dragón pudiera hacer poco, ya que no podía repeler todos los ataques de las colas pero en eso le llegó una idea que le podría funcionar.

Con sus alas crea una onda de viento que repele las colas un poco pero suficiente para que se acercara al Juubi y con gran velocidad a la que iba, le da una patada en la cabeza cuando hace un mortal hacia atrás.

Aun a pesar de ser muy grande, aunque sea un dragón el aun así podía crear maniobras que cuando estaba en su forma original con gran facilidad (como no si estuvo mas de 400 años entrenando).

Se repone envolviendo sus puños con su respectiva magia y le empieza a dar una secuencia de golpes en todo el torso y finalizando con uno en el lado izquierdo del rostro y aun pasando su puño después de darle el golpe para aun así dejar seguir al puño su curso, pero Orión tomo ese gesto después de darle ese ultimo golpe al Juubi para aprovecharlo y seguir girando en su propio eje agregándole velocidad al giro para a mitad del mismo giro saltar hacia un poco arriba de la altura del Juubi y envolver sus pies de su magia para darle una súper potente patada.

Con ambos pies cerca del Juubi, en movimiento lanza su pie derecho velozmente por lo que el Juubi trata de bloquearlo pero de forma sorpresiva el pie se contrae confundiéndolo y no logrando reaccionar para evitar un izquierdazo súper cargado de magia que hace al bijou dejar caer su parte superior hacia el suelo haciendo que sus pies (obvio toda su parte inferior) se despegaran del suelo, al mismo tiempo que daba giros sobre si mismo de forma horizontal varias veces antes de volver a tocar el suelo haciendo temblar el lugar.

Con Michael vs Sasuke

Michael trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke para que cuando acabara la guerra pudiera recibir su castigo y hacer que lo dejaran en libertad, después llamaría a Satsuki para que también le diera su castigo y por último usar el Edo Tensei para traer al mundo temporalmente a Mikoto y castigar de forma horrible a su hijo por lo que hizo y que por nada en el mundo se lo perdería.

– ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego! – Sasuke ataca con una de sus técnicas pero Michael utiliza una técnica de agua para repeler el ataque – tks.

– Sasuke una última advertencia, o regresas por las buenas y aceptas tu castigo… o por las malas y con todo tu cuerpo hecho mierda – advierte mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

– ¡Pudrete! – Sasuke se le acerca rápidamente con su espada desenvainada.

– Y dadle otra vez con tus tendencias "emo"cionales – Michael suspira al saber la decisión que tomo definitivamente su primo.

Michael espera la llegada de Sasuke quien lanza un corte horizontal para rebanar su cuello.

¡Clank!

Pero en ese momento Michael se defiende sin mucho esfuerzo con su gran cuchillo de caza, entonces Sasuke se separa y vuelve atacar pero obtiene el mismo resultado por lo que vuelve a intentarlo dando el mismo resultado por tercera vez, así que ambos toman distancia y vuelven arremeter contra su oponente en un combate de cuchillo contra espada.

– ¡Muere!, ¡muere!, ¡muere!, ¡muere! – decía Sasuke sin lograr cortar a su oponente.

Michael deja enterrar la espada de Sasuke en su hombro para acercarse y tomarlo de la mano y con la otro darle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo obliga a soltar su espada y ser lanzado de su posición, pero también en ese instante siente el temblor a lo que solo sonríe sabiendo como le estaba yendo a Orión.

Michael corre a gran velocidad después de quitarse la espada y dejarla tirada en el suelo, Sasuke aun no se podía detener y el híbrido le dio una patada que la manda a las alturas por lo que salta para seguir con su castigo, pero Sasuke en el aire reacciona y espera a que el híbrido llegue haciéndolo creer que aun no se recupera y cuando esta a unos centímetros prepara un Chidori y se lo clava en el pecho llamando la atención de todos al escuchar el grito de Michael.

Todos vieron como Michael era herido de forma severa en el pecho dejando a todos en shock, Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Hinata y Orión así como los demás amigos de Michael no lo creyeron.

– ¡MICHAEL/MICHAEL! – Exclaman todos.

Sasuke sonreía por su hazaña deshaciendo la técnica y de una patada lanzar el cuerpo de Michael al suelo que sonó en un golpe sordo.

– ¡Te dije que no podrías contra el poder de los Uchihas, eres solo un maldito plebeyo! – exclama con locura el Uchiha.

Todos no lo creían pero no debían distraerse, ya después arreglarían eso por lo que volvieron a luchar contra sus enemigos mientras el Uchiha se alejaba de allí dándole la espalda al híbrido.

– Patético… Sasuke – habla una voz a su espalda.

Sasuke se detiene en seco con una expresión de asombro, voltea su rostro para ver algo que lo dejo atónito completamente.

Del suelo Michael se levantaba como si nada mientras el agujero en su pecho se cerraba y levantaba la vista dejando ver una sonrisa espeluznante con dos grandes colmillos y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

– Ahora veras de lo que esta hecho un "plebeyo" Sasuke – dijo el híbrido tornándose los nudillos.

En un estallido de velocidad el Namikaze desaparece alertando al Uchiha que utiliza su Rinnegan y Sharingan para buscarlo y con mucho esfuerzo logra esquivar un golpe que iba hacia su costado derecho, activa el Susanoo incompleto para detener otro ataque y lanzar un contraataque.

Michael esquiva un golpe del Susanoo y activa su Sharingan y también invoca al Susanoo perfecto haciendo que Sasuke haga lo mismo, el Susanoo de Michael era de color espectral blanco y ambos lanzan un golpe chocando puño contra puño en acto de golpearse.

– Es hora de que conozcas tu lugar Sasuke – Michael toma el brazo del Susanoo y lo atrae hacia el para después desviarlo a un lado y lanzarle una patada en la cabeza al espectro que lo lanza de su posición.

Los chicos daban todo de si para detener a Madara y acabar con esta locura y eso lo sabia Michael, conocía muy bien a los chicos por lo que no se preocupó por nada.

(Me saltare todo esto para seguir con lo siguiente)

Sasuke estaba en el suelo derrotado, humillado, con el orgullo hecho trizas y todo eso hecho por un "plebeyo" como le decía, además de que no se podía mover por la falta de energía y los huesos rotos.

Enfrente suyo estaba Michael que lo miraba serio, se acerco a el para terminar con su vida pero inesperadamente shurikens y kunais salen para atacarlo pero el salta de su lugar.

Cuando se alejo un poco vio que enfrente del Uchiha hacia su aparición una chica de cabello negro, traje rojo y pantalones cortos blancos, botas ninja y anteojos rojos además de la banda de Konoha de color roja en su frente.

Pero lo que lo hizo fruncir en ceño fue ver sus ojos rojos con un aspa en ellos. Esta chica poseía el Sharingan dando a entender que era una Uchiha, ¿pero como es eso si ellos ya no existen y los que quedan son Obito, Sasuke y Satsuki?.

– No dejaré que lo mates – hablo la chica con un kunai en cada mano.

Michael a pesar de no tener su Sharingan activo sintió la presencia de la chica quedándose confundido y a la vez impactado, la presencia que poseía se le hacia muy similar a dos personas que el conocía a la perfección.

De un movimiento dejo a Sasuke inconsciente y lo tomo quedando de nuevo frente a la impactada pelinegra llevando al Uchiha en su hombro.

– Tu y yo vamos a tener mucho de que hablar jovencita… y espero que me hables sinceramente porque ahora no tengo paciencia – exclama súper serio el Namikaze viendo con ojos de ultratumba a la chica que sintió una descarga eléctrica en espina dorsal.

Con Orión vs Juubi

El dragón celestial de la destrucción no podía hacerle mucho daño a la bestia de diez colas por mas fuerza que usara si apenas y podía lastimarlo un poco de forma seria.

– ¡Grrrr! – Orión estaba frustrado, ¿como es que apenas y podía hacerle daño a esa cosa si el estaba a la par con Acnologia el era de los mas fuertes de su mundo, fue cuando en ese momento en su cabeza algo hizo click dándose cuenta de la verdad. ¡Este era otro mundo donde las personas tenían habilidades jamas antes vistas y con muchas diferencias que las que habían en su mundo! – Y yo enojándome por pensar que me volví viejo.

– Nop, ya estas viejo – se escucha una voz en su hombro derecho.

– Y tu eres un pendejo – le dice.

– Y tu un maldito lolicon – le responde.

– Tu estas igual Michael tarado – así es, era Michael.

– Bueno después seguimos ya que es obvio que ya te diste cuenta de la diferencia de poderes ¿no?, vamos hacerlo juntos y terminar de una vez por todas – dice Michael.

– Ok – acepta Orión.

(No se ustedes pero me sonó un poco gay)

De pronto se escucha un estruendo enorme y ven como el Juubi se convertía en un árbol dejándolos confundidos, también ven como Madara ahora mas diferente (ya saben como, "Madara Rikudo") además de que los chicos estaban alejados un poco de el pero se acercaban para acabarlo por lo que ellos también fueron.

(Todo ocurre como en el anime solo con la integración de Hinata, Satsuki, Naruko y los otros dos que ahora no tienen importancia :v)

– ¡Oye eso fue cruel! – dice Orión apareciendo en la habitación del escritor.

– Si, nosotros tenemos corazón – dijo Michael llegando también.

Bueno ya no se enojen y sigamos – ambos chicos regresan a escena.

Cuando iban a seguir atacando ven como Zetsu negro mata a Madara y toma su cuerpo para que este empezara a cambiar, todos quedaron sin aliento al ver el nuevo "cambio de Madara" pero en realidad ya era el, si no una bella mujer de cabello blanco ojos perla y cejas final así como labios pintados de un rosa pálido y cuernos en su cabeza, era Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

– Orión ¿no sientes que esto ya se nos fue de las manos? – pregunta Michael.

– Si – responde en su forma humana.

Kaguya observaba a todos los que estaban en frente pero le llamó la atención Naruto y Satsuki por su Chakra (Satsuki le quita el poder de Indra a su hermano después de que fuera derrotado por Michael quien le dijo a Satsuki que lo tomara ya que le beneficiaría así obteniendo el Rinnegan quitándoselo a Sasuke), ya que su Chakra era igual al de Indra y Ashura.

Pero le llamo mas la atención los dos chicos que venían con ellos, en uno sentía una energía que no creía volver a sentir.

– Magia – habla Kaguya dejando confundidos a todos menos a dos quienes se tensaron.

– Oye Orión, ¿no creerás que tal vez Kaguya… ya haya viajado a tu mundo? – pregunta en susurro Michael.

– No lo se y no quiero saberlo – responde sintiendo un escalofrío ya que no quería imaginarse si en serio ya lo a hecho.

Kaguya mira al híbrido quien se tensa todavía mas a sentir la mirada de ella puesta en el, ella sintió tres tipos de energía en el, un era el Chakra y la otra Magia pero menor nivel que el otro, pero la otra energía se sentía como… espiritual.

Ella se empieza acercar para atacar todos y tomar el Chakra que le robaron en el pasado y todos sabían que debían acabar con ella.

– Orión – el mencionado lo mira – vamos a fusionarnos.

El DS sonríe por esas palabras ya que hace tiempo que no usaban esa transformación, solo la habían usado una vez donde a Orión le dio curiosidad sobre las aventuras de Michael donde le decía que podía poner su energía con la de objetos no vivos y objetos vivos aunque en esta ultima casi no lo hacia debido a que no tenia un transporte como Johnny Blaze o el difunto vaquero y antiguo vengador fantasma Carter Slade. Pero cuando la curiosidad les gano sobre que pasaría si se hiciera una fusión en vez de dar energía a otro, el resultado fue… ¡Algo que no se podía expresar con palabras!.

– ¡DE ACUERDO! – el grito de Orión llamo la atención de todos allí, entonces ven como vuelve a convertirse en dragón y daba un rugido, entonces un destello se hace presente y dirigen su mirada a la causa de eso quien era Michael transformado en Vengador Fantasma, pero después empieza a sufrir otro cambio donde sus huesos toman una nueva forma que los sorprendió ya que el híbrido se transformo en un hombre lobo (imaginen que tiene la apariencia de los perros infernales de Call of Duty Black Ops).

El lobo infernal salta sobre Orión y da un aullido que se escuchó en casi todo el mundo para que después Orión lo secundara mientras ambos se envolvían en fuego que se hacia intenso por lo que se taparon los ojos.

Cuando disminuye la intensidad logran ver algo jamas visto y fuera de su imaginación. Una enorme vestía con las partes distintas de dos razas, la parte superior de un lobo y la parte inferior de una dragón solo que en la espalda habían cuatro alas además de estar en llamas.

– Es hora de la verdadera batalla – habla con una voz distorsionada que le erizó la piel a mas de uno.

La gran bestia se lanza al ataque contra su oponente que era la Diosa Conejo.

(Esto ocurre como en el anime, solo que con la intervención de los que ya nombre antes y de Kakashi junto a Obito quien muere como en el anime pero antes le da sus ojos a su mejor amigo Kakashi quien activa el Susanoo para ayudar).

Después de acabar con Kaguya y que volviera a ser sellada, todos regresan de nuevo con sus amigos quien los esperaban impacientes que cuando llegaron vieron a Sasuke maniatado y amordazado completamente además de que estaba una niña allí algo que los puso curiosos, pero antes Naruko dice unas palabras que fueron el detonante de la gran felicidad.

– ¡LA GUERRA A TERMINADO! – exclama con su puño al aire.

Todos estallaron de felicidad y alivio, algunos lloraron y rieron, pero aun así todos estaban felices de que ese infierno terminara aunque aun estaba tristes por sus camaradas caídos.

Después de un rato todos se calmaron y Michael se dirige hacia la chica quien se pone nerviosa ya que le espera un buen castigo.

– Ahora – dice Michael muy calmado.

¡PUMMM!

Michael le da un fuerte coscorrón a la albina quien se queda en suelo al estilo anime con un chichón en la cabeza.

– ¡NUNCA MAS VUELVAS HACER OTRO VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO ME OISTE BIEN SARADA UCHIHA! – exclama Michael totalmente cabreado.

– ¡H-hai! ¡Tío! – responde aterrada.

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio incluso Sasuke quien dejo de forcejear para liberarse y mirar a la niña con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿Viaje en el tiempo? – dice Hinata.

– ¿Uchiha? – dice Satsuki.

– ¿Tío? – dice Naruko.

.

.

.

¿Eh? ¿¡EHHHHHHHH!? – dijeron en sincronía todo mundo.

Y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar al igual que los murmullos. Todas las chicas y los chicos se hacían preguntas sobre lo que había dicho Michael y sobre que esa niña era una Uchiha.

– ¿¡Uchiha!? ¿¡Acaso es hija de Itachi!? – pregunta Sasuke lleno de ira, ya que no podía creer que su hermano haya tenido hijos con alguien ya que el no debía ser el que tuviera hijos por haber traicionado al clan solo por el bienestar de los demás que no eran miembros.

– No lo es Sasuke así que callate la boca y ni creas que la vas a matar idiota maricón vengativo, además ¿como diablos te quitaste la mordaza? – pregunta a lo que Orión se la vuelve a poner enojando al emo – Así esta mejor, no quiero empezar a escuchar tus mamadas de crear un mundo mejor y que la mejor forma es con una revolución. Joder pareciera que fueras un maldito político

Todo eso estaba saliéndose de control por lo que Tsunade toma la palabra mientras estaba junto a los demás Kages y los zombies Hokages.

– Haber, haber Michael explicanos eso de que esta mocosa es una Uchiha – le dice señalando a la niña que se sobaba el golpe mientras todos esperaban una respuesta y los Kages estaban interesados en la Uchiha y mas en la forma de la que llego ya que dijo que era del futuro.

– Haber Sarada, serías tan amable de responder la pregunta a la señorita Tsunade – le pide el híbrido a la pelinegra.

Todos los ojos cayeron sobre la mencionada quien ahora estaba nerviosa por eso y por lo que iba a decir.

– Dilo de una vez Sarada, ya que no tiene caso que lo ocultes – le dice Michael haciendo que la pequeña tome un poco de valor y aire para responder.

– Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, soy una Gennin de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas hija primogénita del ex ninja renegado… Sasuke Uchiha y la Sennin kunoichi de las babosas Sakura Haruno – se presenta la Uchiha.

…

…

…

¿¡NAAANIIIIII!?

Todos estaban con los ojos como platos y la boca casi tocando el suelo, por lo que habían escuchado y mas Sasuke quien no se lo creía al igual Sakura sólo que ella estaba por dentro muy feliz y hacia el baile de la victoria ya que su predicción de "el amor siempre triunfa" dio sus frutos.

– ¿¡Es una broma verdad Michael!? – pregunta Tsunade.

– No lo es, esta niña viene del futuro pero no del nuestro – responde dando mas dudas a todos.

– Explica eso por favor – pide Tsunade amablemente.

– En el futuro de donde ella viene Satsuki, Naruko, Orión y yo no existimos y ella y todos ustedes no nos conocen porque Naruto nunca tuvo una hermana llamada Naruko y creció solo, Sasuke tampoco tuvo una hermana llamada Satsuki pero si a Itachi el cual como aquí también lo mato. Minato y Kushina junto la Tía Mikoto y Hinamori nunca me conocieron ni me adoptaron, yo nunca los conocí. – explica.

Todos empezaron a analizar lo que dijo y tardaron unos momentos pero otros aun les costaba.

– ¿Entonces ella seria mi sobrina de otro futuro al nuestro? – pregunta Satsuki.

– Así es Satsuki, ella viene de un futuro alternativo al nuestro donde no existimos. En ese futuro Sakura se caso con Sasuke y Naruto se caso con Hinata – revela impresionando a todos allí.

Hinata se lanza a Naruto y lo besa profunda y apasionadamente enfrente de todo publico que los miraban con los ojos como platos, incluso Neji que ahora estaba con un aura tenebrosa y una Katana que sacó de quien sabe donde, por lo que los que estaban a su alrededor se alejan un poco.

Cuando se separan quedan unidos por un hilo de saliva y viéndose profundamente para que después la Hyuuga les de una mirada de superioridad con arrogancia a la rubia y azabache abrazando a Naruto, mientras las dos chicas miraban de forma asesina con una aura que dejo en vergüenza a la de Neji quien se asusta por eso, ambas estaban con una apariencia aterradora donde Naruko tiene nueve colas de su cabello ondeando lentamente y Satsuki con el Susanoo.

Sakura abraza a Sasuke quien de una patada la aleja de su lugar dejándola desconcertada al igual que todos menos a Michael, pero Sarada estaba atónita.

– Sasuke ¿por que? – Sakura estaba triste por eso.

– Nunca en mi vida estaria con alguien tan patética como tú, solo eres un estorbo que no me dejaba en paz ni en ningún momento ni siquiera para ir al baño, eras como una maldita garrapata chupándome la sangre y no podías dejarme tranquilo mientras hablabas como perico sin parar. Sentía que me iba volver loco con solo escucharte hablar y cuando los del sonido me dieron la oportunidad de irme no dude y tome esa oferta con tal de alejarme de ti y los demás, ¡eres sólo una maldita molestia! – le responde da la manera mas cruel a su ex compañera.

Todos miraron de mala manera a Sasuke por ser así de cruel con ella y Sarada no creía ver esa faceta de su padre, vio a su madre que estaba de rodillas mirando el suelo mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer sus ojos. La Uchiha menor al ver eso se acerca para consolar a su madre y darle ánimos para que no estuviera así.

– Si esa es tu decisión Sasuke entonces bien por mi – dice Michael ganándose las miradas de todos.

– Onii-san ¿que quieres decir con eso? – pregunta Naruko.

– Ehh Michael si Sasuke no quiere casarse con Sakura ¿Sarada no desaparecería? – pregunta Shikamaru, ya que el había llegado a esa conclusión.

– En efecto así es, pero si el fuera el "último Uchiha" – responde dando a entender su punto.

– Hoooo, ahora lo entiendo – exclama Tsunade – quieres decir que Sasuke al haber rechazado a Sakura y no querer formar su familia con ella Sarada desaparecerá. Pero eso hubiera sido si el fuera el último miembro del clan Uchiha, además de que ella viene de otro futuro alternativo por lo cual ella no esta en peligro de desaparecer, ya que si Sasuke muere aun queda Satsuki como ultima miembro del clan, por lo que si Sakura no da a luz a Sarada, ella seria la que diera a luz a la misma Sarada.

– Así es Tsunade – Michael asiente – Además de que Sarada forma parte de la historia no importa donde sea. Ya sea en el pasado, presente o futuro, incluso si tiene que ser en otro mundo, universo o dimensión Sarada tiene que formar parte de la historia a como de lugar porque así esta escrito. Ya sea buena o mala, héroe o villana, guerrera o asesina, ángel o demonio e incluso hasta siendo una diosa ella debe existir.

Entonces ahora si todos asienten ya que por fin habían entendido lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

– Ahora – Michael llama la atención de todos... otra vez – ¡Quien quiere ser el bastardo que quiera castrar a Sasuke! – exclama sacando de quien sabe donde una navaja.

¡YOOOOO! – exclaman todos los shinobis y mas el Raikage que quería disfrutar ese momento.

– ¡Que empiece la subasta! – Michael y Orión sacaron de quien sabe donde un escenario para la "subasta" mientras todos sacaban su dinero y uno que otro cheque mientras Sasuke empezaba a sudar frío.

Hubieran seguido así de no ser por cuatro emputadas chicas las cuales eran las futuras señoras Uzumaki y la Uchiha del futuro que se tronaban los nudillos, por lo que en todo el campo se empezaron a escuchar gritos de lamentó y agonía.

Ya después de unos minutos y uno que otro putazo todo volvió a la normalidad solo que todo hombre presente estaba con uno que otro ojo morado o chichón, incluso Sasuke por ser un maldito bastardo que no acepta su futuro y decirle tan crueles palabras a una chica (aunque a mi parecer esas fueron todas las verdades de Sakura :v).

Después de unos acuerdos y propuestas se hizo el tratado de paz entre las aldeas, Sasuke aceptó su futuro con Sakura y Sarada se puso feliz y miró a Michael quien le giño el ojo por eso haciendo que sonría por la ayuda de su tío con sus padres.

– Sarada – Michael llama la atención de la mencionada.

– ¿Si? – pregunta.

– Te tengo malas noticias – responde preocupando a la niña y a todos – Ya no podrás regresar a tu futuro.

– …¿Que? – Sarada no lo podía creer.

– Lamentablemente al venir a este tiempo aunque fuera alternativo, has alterado el espacio tiempo creando que tu futuro dejara de existir, eso significa que tu mundo fue borrado y ya no perteneces allí ahora perteneces a esta época – le dice serio y a la vez triste.

Todos quedaron sin aliento por esa declaración y le preguntaron ¿por que razón?, el les responde que aun siendo otro futuro alternativo los viajes en el tiempo están estrictamente prohibidos porque podrían generar catástrofes de gran magnitud, incluso la destrucción del universo. Les dice que ahora la historia se esta volviendo a reescribir para regresar a como era antes y le preguntan sobre como lo sabe y el responde que era por experiencia por lo que le creyeron.

Michael le dijo que no estuviera triste ya que tenia a sus padres de esta época alegrándolas pero aun así seguía triste por eso pero Orión la abraza y le dice que todo estará bien y que tuviera fe en todos haciendo que se sonroje por la cercanía del DS, y hasta podría decir que era muy lindo a su parecer y demasiado que hasta se sonroja.

Todos estaban dispuestos a irse pero Michael dijo algo que llamo la atención de todos.

– Oigan aun tengo una duda, ¿Naruto no les has dicho nada de tus noviazgos a tus amigos?. Recuerda que si lo decías después de tanto tiempo te saldría el tiro por la culata y traería problemas – dice a Naruto.

– Ehh… ehh… no – responde apenado y algo sonrojado.

– ¿¡Noviazgo!?, entonces que fue eso que paso hace rato con Hinata – exclama Sakura enojada.

– Es que… bueno etto… – Naruto no podía buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

Naruko al ver la situación se acerca a su hermano poniéndose frente a el y ante la mirada de todos lo besa… en los labios.

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca por los suelos… otra vez.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

Un par de minutos después ambos se separan con un hilo de saliva, se vieron con una sonrisa amorosa y se abrazan.

Después Satsuki se acerca y hace lo mismo que Naruko, momentos después Hinata también lo hace generando una gran envidia en los hombres hacia Naruto por su maldita suerte.

– Naruto y Naruko son novios secretos muy íntimos desde los trece años pero veo que Satsuki y Hinata por fin se le confesaron y entre las tres estuvieron de acuerdo en compartirlo, además de que Naruto al ser el último miembro varón de su clan tiene derecho a tener mas de una esposa para restablecerlo – explica Michael.

Después de eso y unas conversaciones con los demás y la aprobación de Minato hacia la relación de ambos hermanos todo estuvo bien.

– Bien ya con todo resuelto ¡regresemos a casa! – exclama Michael mientras da un salto animado.

Pero en ese momento Michael queda suspendido del suelo de forma sorpresiva además de quedar con esa expresión alegre como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo para el.

– ¿Ya te vas Michael? – de escucha una voz femenina alrededor.

Todos vieron como Michael aun estando en ese estado perdía el color de su piel, al parecer conocía esa voz y no le gustaba para nada.

Entonces ven como un murciélago hace acto de presencia en el aire que descendía al suelo pero antes de que tocara, se envuelve en un brillo para dar lugar a una chica hermosa de vestido negro y tacones negros con cabello del mismo color, con una hermosa figura y ojos azules además de labios pintados de negro.

Todos quedaron embobados por la hermosa chica pero recordaron que le había hablado a Michael, ¿acaso se conocían?, por lo que Minato le pregunta.

– Disculpa señorita ¿serias tan amable de decirnos como conoces a Michael y que relación tienes con el y tu nombre si no es mucha molestia? – pude amablemente.

– Pues respondiendo a tus dos preguntas en una sola respuesta te puedo decir que lo conozco desde hace años, después de todo soy su prima hermana y si ya se los mostró Michael yo al igual que el soy una vampira pero la diferencia de que yo lo soy en mi totalidad y mi nombre es Mavis – responde dejando a todos impresionados – Ahora Michael ¿por que no cumpliste tu promesa?

…

¿?

…

– ¡Responde! – le exige ya cabreada.

– Ehhh no creo que pueda por estar como esta – responde Naruko con una gota en la nuca.

– Ups lo siento – dicho esto lo vuelve a la normalidad haciendo que caiga de rostro al suelo – Ahora si responde mi pregunta.

– Ehh… ehh… lo olvide – responde nervioso reincorporándose.

– ¿Esa es tu respuesta? – pregunta con la mirada ensombrecida.

– S-si – temblando de miedo responde.

– Ok, recuerdas que te haría si lo volvías a olvidar – pregunta tornándose los nudillos.

– ¿M-m-m-me golpearías hasta d-d-d-dejarme en el hospital? – pregunta con un chingo de miedo.

– a-sí es Mi-chael – responde aterradora haciendo que todos se alejen del pobre que sentía que ahora si iba morir.

– Mami ayudame – fue lo que pudo decir en ese momento.

Gritos horribles se escucharon en todo ese momento incluso tuvieron un escalofrío, unos estaban traumados por como era apaleado el pobre híbrido por su prima hermana, excepto Anko que quería que le enseñara xd.

Cuando regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas la noticia de que uno de los héroes que acabó con la guerra tenia un noviazgo en secreto con su hermana gemela se regó como pólvora, muchos no creían nada y decían que eso era un pecado pero quienes los conocían bien y los que los vieron en acción aceptaban ya que pasaron por mucho, además de que el estaría casado con tres mujeres y le tenían envidia.

Time Skip

Han pasado dos meses después de que acabara la guerra ahora estaban en diciembre y en ese mes Naruto le propuso matrimonio a Naruko, Satsuki y Hinata quienes lloraron de felicidad y aceptaron de inmediato, Sasuke empezó a salir con Sakura y Mirai Sarada pasaba tiempo con Orión y le gustaba al igual que Mavis que quería conocer al amigo de su primo, cabe decir que ambas se sorprendieron cuando les dice que el es un dragón y se los demostró al transformarse al mismo tiempo que les daba un paseo por los cielos, las dos quedaron maravilladas al sentir esa experiencia aunque Mavis ya la haya sentido antes pero no de esa forma, pero ambas se volvieron mas apegadas al Dragón quien a decir verdad les agradaba su compañía.

Un día de diciembre unos extraños sujetos aparecieron e intentaron llevarse a Hinata pero ella no se dejo y dio pelea pero fue derrotada, Naruto llega y la salva de un tipo llamado Toneri quien aparece y dice que viene por la princesa Byakugan para casarse con ella y desaparece.

Reportan que la luna se viene cayendo a pedazos y que hubo unos acontecimientos en todas las naciones de trozos de la luna cayendo y creando catástrofes al igual que el secuestro de la pequeña Hanabi. Crearon un equipo de búsqueda y rescate que resulto siendo Orión, Michael, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruko como los miembros que irían a la misión. Todos partieron y fueron rápidamente sobre Orión quien en su forma dragón logran llegar en poco tiempo aunque en unos momentos tuvieron problemas pero nada leve, tuvieron que pasar por un extraño lugar que estaba lleno de burbujas donde quedaron dentro de un sueño o Genjutsu y pudieron ver los recuerdos de Naruto y Naruko de su niñez y como se empiezan a enamorar al igual que Hinata que se enamora de el, como crecen y pasan los años en los que se vuelven muy unidos hasta llegar a la confesión de amor (obvio que se omiten las escenas zukulenthas 7u7).

También vieron como fue la vida de Orión hasta su actualidad y su combate contra Michael a su máximo poder, también la vida de Michael fue mostrada hasta su actualidad y todos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por como estaba su mundo. Guerras, conflictos, desacuerdos y asesinatos de gran magnitud que no terminaban nunca, el racismo, las drogas, violaciones, secuestros por sumas de dinero que no se pueden alcanzar tomando como consecuencia el asesinato de la víctima secuestrada. Conflictos de religiones y las torturas que publican y muestran al mundo así como las formas que matan personas cuando las torturan y el mal gobierno que tenia un país por culpa de un viejo súper feo empresario además de que ese país tenia el puesto número uno de todo el mundo. como entreno y creció gracias a las enseñanzas de sus padrastros y tías así de como fue limpiando al mundo de su destrucción, las pocas guerras que había y el casi asesinato del presidente racista el cual no pudo matar por lástima al viejo además de que crearía un gran conflicto si hacia eso que incluso podría conllevar a la 3ra Guerra Mundial en su mundo.

Cuando llegaron a la ubicación logran encontrar a Hababi y la sacan de allí pero tenían que recuperar sus ojos que ahora poseía Toneri y no iba ser fácil ya que con ellos había despertado el Tenseigan. Hinata con Naruto logran derrotar a Toneri y le quitan los ojos pero el Ootsutsuki se enoja y se intenta auto destruir pero Naruto lo salva, ya después de unas palabras y la verdad que le revela Hinata todo vuelve a la normalidad y le dicen que puede ir a visitarlos cuando quiera pero el se niega.

Cuando regresan todos son felicitados por Kakashi quien se convirtió en Hokage cuando Tsunade le da el cargo a el quien llorando por su desgracia acepta de mala gana.

Pasaron los meses y ahora Naruto y Naruko tienen 19 años y las chicas 17 (quiero que sea mejor así para Naruto xd 7u7) decidieron aplazar la boda un poco mas de tiempo y hoy seria la dichosa boda de cuatro grandes héroes.

En medio del altar estaban los cuatro que sellaban su compromiso con un beso siendo felicitados por los gritos y aplausos de todos además de unos lloriqueos de Michael y las zombies Kushina, Mikoto y Hinamori quienes estaban felices por presenciar la boda de sus "bebés".

– Snif snif crecen tan rápido… ¡buaaaaa! – dice Michael mientras llora.

– ¡Estoy tan feliz por presenciar este bello momento! – exclama Kushina mientras silba a los feliz casados.

– ¡Lo mismo decimos! – la apoyan Mikoto y Hinamori quienes lloraban al estilo anime y a moco tendido.

La boda fue tan maravillosa que muchas mujeres tuvieron envidia de las chicas ya que querían ser ellas quienes estuvieran en su mismo lugar.

Aparte de las madres que lloraban por el casamiento de sus hijas también fueron traídos temporalmente al mundo de los vivos a Fugaku, Minato, Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Jiraya, Itachi, Obito, Rin, Shisui, Shikaku, Asuma, Inoichi, los padres de Gai y Kakashi además de Hiruzen gracias a Michael (nadie sabe como lo hizo).

Todos estaban felices también y felicitaban a los afortunados pero no faltaron las típicas amenazas de los hermanos y padre sobre protectores Uchiha hacia Naruto si hacia llorar a la Uchiha o le rompía el corazón, pero fueron callados por la mera señora de la casa, la alfa de la manada y la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa la cual era la mera mera… Mikoto Uchiha con la compañía de sus comadres Kushina, Hinamori y hasta la misma Uchiha recién casada junto a su sobrina del futuro y las otras dos señoras Uzumaki.

Todos estaban disfrutando de los bocadillos y bebidas que ofrecían en la fiesta, y otros hablaban sobre cosas triviales o escuchaban la musica que tocaban los miembros de la orquesta (ofrecida por Hiashi quien se le quito un poco lo serio después de recibir una putiza de Hinamori cuando Michael le contó los malos tratos y la casi atención a su hija mayor y lo que le inculcaba a su hija menor dejando que se olvidará de su hermana, pero no hace falta mencionar lo que le hizo Mikoto a Sasuke jujujuju… bueno lo mencionaré para que sientan algo de lastima por el puto). Mikoto torturo al pobre Uchiha en un cuarto oscuro amarrado a una silla dejándolo frente a un televisor de plasma con cinta en los ojos para que no parpadeará, así estuvo por mas de seis horas el pobre Sasuke escuchando y viendo los vídeos de todas las canciones de Justin Bieber, Maluma, Daddy Yankee, Plan B, Cosculluela, Farruko, Bad Bunny y la canción mata dioses, dragones, ángeles, demonios, hasta Saiyanes y dioses destructores. Así es gente… estoy hablando de… des-pa-ci-to. Y no hace falta decir que el pobre estuvo otras mas de seis horas viendo unos horribles animes que nunca debieron existir y debieron considerarlos como una blasfemia, un pecado a todo lo existente los cuales eran Boku no Pico y Yuri on Nice (les digo que yo casi estaba por ver estos animes de no ser porque mis buenos amigos que yo considero irreemplazables me salvaron y me dijeron de que trataba, por poco y casi cometo el error de toda mi vida).

Michael se levanta de su asiento y sube al escenario donde estaba la orquesta con una copa y la toca llamando la atención de todos los invitados.

– ¿Me pueden prestar un momento de su tiempo por favor? – pide amablemente recibiendo lo que pidió – Gracias. Ahora quiero decir unas cuantas palabras al feliz matrimonio las cuales son; ustedes a pesar de las circunstancias no se rindieron jamas y lucharon por lo que mas amaban además de que tuvieron que pasar por muchos momentos difíciles para obtener la felicidad y nunca se doblegaron, cuando se caían se volvían a levantar y se esforzaban aun mas. Yo a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes por simples hechos causados por idiotas que no quiero ni mencionar – en eso Obito se encoje en su lugar apenado – No pude ver como crecían y se volvían grandes personas que ayudaban sin dudar de nadie a costa de su propia vida, tuvieron que hacer lo posible con tal de prevalecer el amor que se sentían aunque las personas los aborrecieran por acciones que ellas consideran prohibido y acto de pecado – dice en referencia a Naruko y Naruto sobre su relación – y finalizando con este raro relato a mi parecer quiero decirles chicos… que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, estoy muy orgulloso de formar parte de su increíble familia. ¡Un brindis! ¡Por la nueva familia Uzumaki!, ¡salud! – levanta su copa de vino sin alcohol siendo seguido de todos.

¡Salud! – exclaman todos.

– Ahora tenemos a nuestro querido amigo Orión con una canción en dedicatoria a una chica muy especial que esta aquí presente también – dice Michael recibiendo una copa en la cabeza de parte del mencionado.

– ¡CIERRA LA BOCA BASTARDO SARNOSO! – exclama el Dragón.

– ¡OBLIGAME IGUANA! – le reta el híbrido.

– ¡MÁS LES VALE QUE SE CALMEN O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE QUITARLES LA HOMBRÍA! – exclama emputada Kushina con nueve mechones ondeando lentamente.

– ¡Hai! – dicen ambos abrazados del miedo – "Las Uzumaki dan miedo".

Las personas empiezan a murmurar sobre lo que quiso decir pero Naruko habla.

– Vamos Orión-san no seas tímido y canta – dice la rubia seguida de la Uchiha.

– Si no seas un cobarde –.

– Vamos Orión-san no sea tímido – dice Hinata dándole ánimos.

Así todos empiezan a animar al pelirrojo quien al ver eso suspira y sube al escenario ganando aplausos del público, Michael trajo junto a los clones instrumentos de banda que eran un piano, guitarras, batería y otros mas a lo que Orión toma el micrófono mientras también subían al escenario Neji que tomo una guitarra, Gaara quien tomó el piano, Chouji que fue a la batería y Michael que también tomo una guitarra además de Shino que tomo el bajo.

– Esta canción esta dedicada a una de las dos personas muy especiales para mí a las que hace tiempo quise decirles que las quería, como algo mas que unas amigas. Mavis… esta canción es para ti – dice dando la orden de comenzar a tocar.

Alexander Acha [Orión]: Amiga

Todos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al ver la manera en la que tocaban los instrumentos los chicos y mas los hermanos Sabaku, Baki y Matsuri que no creyeron ver esa faceta de su hermano/ex alumno/amor secreto.

Los demás amigos de Michael y los otros también estaban igual pero quedaron con sus ojos puestos en Orión quien ya iba empezar a cantar, además de que tenían el apoyo de la orquesta.

[Orión]

Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento que ahí dentro de mi

Rogas descaradamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir

Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad no me puedo defender

Me tendiste una emboscada una vez mas estoy rendido mírame

¡Amiga! Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

¡Amiga! Como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore

Toda bailaban al ritmo de la musica y se dejaban llevar por la tonada y mas las chicas que bailaban con un clon del rubio y se sentían que estaban en un cuento de hadas, muchos no negaban que Orión tenia buena voz para eso incluso ya estaban pensando en contratarlo para posibles eventos, solo que el DS aunque no lo aparentó sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal como advirtiéndole algo.

Usas descaradamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir

Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir

Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez

Con el corazón apunto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies

¡Amiga! Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

¡Amiga! Como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore

Tsunade bailaba con Jiraya mientras que Kakashi bailaba con Shizune muy felices, lo mismo pasaba con Minato y Kushina al igual que Hinamori con Hiashi y Mikoto con Fugaku, así como los demás.

¡Amiga! Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

¡Amiga! Con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré

Me enamore

Al finalizar la canción todos dejan de bailar y empiezan a aplaudirle al Dragon Slayer quien se apena por eso y baja la mirada en señal de vergüenza solo para ser abrazado con gran fuerza por Mavis quien lo empezó a llenar de besos.

– Ay Orión no creí que fueras tan romántico, eso fue hermoso – le dijo y le da un beso en los labios dejando con los ojos bien abiertos al pelirrojo.

Cuando Mavis deja de besar a Orión observa que no reacciona y sigue igual que cuando lo besó, pasa una mano por su rostro pero nada a lo que lo toca en la mejilla que al hacerlo se le forma una sonrisa estúpida para luego caer desmayado mientras salían corazones de el.

En eso Michael toma el micrófono y con un pequeño choque eléctrico levanta a Orión de su desmayo y mira al público para después hablar.

– Muy bien damas y caballeros otro aplauso para nuestro querido amigo Orión – dice haciendo que todos le aplaudan y un que otro chifle generándole mas vergüenza al chico – Pero se estarán preguntando ¿eso es todo? Pues les digo que no porque aun sigue otra canción que esta dedicada a la otra chica especial que se llevo su corazón, pero no cantará sólo ya que tendrá el apoyo de alguien inesperado y es alguien que todos conocemos muy bien. ¡Denle un gran aplauso al famoso y asombroso Sabio de los Sapos Jiraya!.

¿¡QUEEEE!?

Nadie le creía ninguna palabra al chico incluso los antiguos discípulos del sabio no le creían, pero al ver como el peli blanco subía al escenario (obvio todos los resucitados están con un traje elegante, también olvide mencionar que estaban los anteriores 1ro y 2do Hokage con Mito Uzumaki) y tomaba el micrófono además de que Orión tomaba otro.

– Gracias Michael, ahora por ver la expresión de sus caras debo suponer que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? – pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento de todos – Jajajaja si lo se es algo inesperado.

– Bueno amigos espero les guste esta canción, espero te guste esta canción y esta dedicada a ti… Sarada – dice sorprendiendo a la Uchiha del futuro por esas palabras.

Algunos cambian sus instrumentos por otros (con los que tocan el genero de salsa) excepto Gaara que aun estaba en el piano.

Yo te recuerdo [Juan Gabriel) Jiraya [Marc Anthony] Orión

Todos quedaron maravillados por la melodía que se desarrollaba y a decir verdad era muy hermosa, sin duda los chicos tenían talento para la música.

– Estoy sorprendida, no sabia que Jiraya tuviera ese gusto por la música – dice Tsunade que estaba al lado de Dan, su hermano Nawaki, Hiruzen y Orochimaru (olvide mencionar que ellos también están allí).

– Dímelo a mí, yo creía que ese idiota solo se la pasaba escribiendo porno y espiando a las chicas en los baños – dice Orochimaru recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

– Pero debo decir que otra vez Jiraya se ha salido con la suya – comenta Hiruzen recibiendo otro asentimiento de todos y una sonrisa.

Jiraya [Juan Gabriel]

Sabes amor, yo nunca te he olvidado

Te recuerdo en cada estrella siempre que aparece

Sabes amor, siempre te he recordado

Y te miro en cada flor que al colibrí se ofrece

Orión [Marc Anthony]

Sabes amor, yo siempre te he encontrado

En cada malva que florece

Y en cada pájaro que canta

Cuando amanece y anochece

Yo te recuerdo

[Juan Gabriel] Jiraya

Cuando las hojas bailan

Cuando el aire nos las mese

[Marc Anthony] Orión

Cuando la noche es blanca

Cuando a las siete se oscurece

[Juan Gabriel) Jiraya [Marc Anthony) Orión

Cuando la lluvia cae [Orión](cuando desaparece)

[Juan Gabriel] Jiraya

Cuando la luna sale

[Marc Anthony] Orión

Y cuando el sol se mete

Yo te recuerdo

(Juan Gabriel) Jiraya

(ahí) yo te recuerdo...

(Sabes amor) yo siempre estoy pensando en ti

(Yo te recuerdo) Aunque dicen que recordar es morir un poco así

(Sabes amor) que en mí vive ese pensamiento

Te veo, te escucho, te abrazo

Y siento que no has partido tú

que aún estás aquí

[Marc Anthony] Orión

Yo te recuerdo

[Juan Gabriel] Jiraya

Estoy pensando que te acercas, me abrazas, me besas, se va mi tristeza

Ver que me amas ya ves que me hace muy feliz

(Sabes amor) aunque de tanto, y tanto pensar

Yo voy a parar, el loco Sí

[Marc Anthony] Orión

Cuando amanece y anochece

yo te recuerdo

Todos estaban con la boca boca por los suelo y los ojos como platos incluso las nueves bestias que yacían fuera en forma humana para disfrutar el día de la boda de su Jinchuriki.

Tsunade sale de su impresión y empieza aplaudirle seguida de Hiruzen y de todos los demás que empezaban a gritar y chiflar por tan bella canción.

Michael vuelve a tomar el micrófono y habla al público.

– Muy bien damas y caballeros, dejaremos que nuestros amigos tomen un pequeño descanso para seguir, pero antes una ultima canción y esta vez tenemos a nuestro querido, pervertido, despreocupado y flojo Sexto Hokage Kakashi Hatake – revela impresionando a todos… otra vez.

¿¡QUEEEE!?

Y sin nada que esperar Kakashi sube al escenario dejando con la boca abierta a Obito, Rin, Minato y al equipo 7 que no se lo creían ya que después de todo hablaban de Kakashi.

– Y como Kakashi le da vergüenza decir el nombre de la persona a quien le esta dedicando esta canción yo se los diré. Esta canción esta dedicada a ti… Shizune – revela sorprendiendo a la hermana de Dan y al mismo Dan.

Reik (Kakashi): Creo en Ti

Kakashi toma una guitarra y empieza a tocar la melodía que también fue muy hermosa y Shizune lloraba de alegría por tan hermosa dedicatoria de parte del ninja copia.

– Que suerte tiene Shizune-senpai de tener a Kakashi-sensei ¿no Onii-chan? – pregunta Naruko a su hermano/esposo.

– Así es Naruko, espero que ambos sean felices juntos – dice el rubio sentado en la mesa junto a sus esposas.

Ya no importa cada noche que esperé

Cada calle o laberinto que crucé

Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor

Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Todos estaban conmovidos por la voz de su actual Hokage y la manera de tocar la guitarra además de que la orquesta le daba un toque aun mas bello a la tonada.

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Cuando termina de tocar todos vuelven a estallar de emoción por la canción y lo llenaron de aplausos, incluso los demás Kages y hasta los Bijuus que tuvieron un poco de respeto hacia el peliplata y Sakumo Hatake miraba con orgullo a su hijo.

Después de una media hora de descanso los miembros de la orquesta y los chicos volvieron al escenario para seguir con el evento.

– Ahora amigos es hora de que tomen cada quien a su pareja y entren a la pista de baile ya que les aseguro que la siguiente canción los va conmover – Michael da la señal a la orquesta para que empiece a tocar.

Tiempo de Vals: Michael (Chayanne) (a decir verdad con esta canción fue con la que salí de la primaria y cuando la escuche de nuevo la puse ya que me gusta mucho y me trae buenos recuerdos xd)

Todos escuchan como se desarrolla la melodía que se escuchaba como si fuera de un cuento de hadas en un castillo y empiezan a bailar y se conmueven por la voz del hijastro del cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki al igual que toda la familia.

Tiempo de vals es tiempo hacia atrás

Donde ser lo de siempre es volver a empezar

Cuando el mundo se para y te observa al girar

Es tiempo para amar

Tiempo de vals, tiempo para sentir

De decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oir

Un silencio que rompe en el aire, un violín

Es tiempo de vivir

Bésame en tiempo de vals

1,2,3, 1,2,3, sin parar de bailar

Has que este tiempo de vals

1,2,3, 1,2,3, no termine jamás

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar

Por encima del sol, por debajo del mar

Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar

Es tiempo de verdad

Tiempo de vals, tiempo para abrazar

La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar

Y elevarse violenta como un huracan

Es tiempo en espiral

Besame en tiempo de Vals

1,2,3, 1,2,3, sin parar de bailar

Has que este tiempo de vals

1,2,3, 1,2,3, no termine jamás

Todos empiezan a bailar como si de ballet se tratara y con efectos de magia gracias a Orión la escena se volvía mas hermosa algo que recordarían siempre

Besame en tiempo de Vals

1,2,3, 1,2,3, sin parar de bailar

Has que este tiempo de vals

1,2,3, 1,2,3, no termine jamás

Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos

Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón

Con tres pasos de baile, una historia de amor

Es tiempo de sentir, y tiempo para ti

Todos empiezan a bailar un mas rápido acorde valla la canción y esta de mas decir que era emocionante, las chicas y Naruto estaban que felices por eso y le agradecían a Michael por eso.

Cuando la canción termina, los aplausos no se esperan y Michael hace una reverencia en agradecimiento a su apoyo.

– Muchas gracias a todos, ahora solicito la presencia de mi querido hermanito Naruto Uzumaki aquí en el escenario. Vamos hermano es tu turno – llama el híbrido al rubio quien sonríe y se acerca al escenario para quedar al lado de Michael – Naruto, es hora de lucirte.

Michael se pone atrás con el resto de la banda y deja que Naruto hable.

– Gracias Michael, amigos esta canción esta dedicada a mi querida hermana Naruko, quien me ha dado el apoyo de seguir adelante y siempre puso toda su fe en mí para seguir superándome cada día, hermana esta canción es para ti y en ella desmuestro lo mucho que te amo – finaliza haciendo gritar a las chicas por tales palabras y les da la señal a los chicos que empiezan a tocar.

Naruto: Mi Corazón Encantado

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

A mi corazón deja encantado

Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar

Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.

Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar

Si me das tu mano te llevaré

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.

Tal vez sigues pensando en él

No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo

Que amor necesitas tú

Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.

Mi corazón encantado vibra

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.

Voy amarte para toda la vida

No me importa si aun no te intereso

Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Todos entran a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música que era muy alegre y llegaba al corazón de todos y las mujeres gritaban de emoción por tal canción.

– ¡Asi se hace bebé enseñales como se canta! – exclama Kushina y le silba a su hijo mientras Hinamori y Mikoto lloraban de envidia ya que ellas querían que sus maridos en su juventud les cantaran pero la vida es injusta :v.

Sin importar que pase yo te amare

Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.

No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.

Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el

En un mar de dudas me perderé

Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.

Cuando al fin me logre decidir

A confesar las cosas que siento por ti

No sé que me lo impidió

Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.

Mi corazón encantado vibra

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

Te voy a demostrar

Que el amor que siento es real

Voy amarte para toda la vida

Que mas da ven, ya no tengas miedo

Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.

Todos aplauden al finalizar la canción y Naruto se apena por eso además que se sintió feliz de ver a su hermana llorar de felicidad mientras le aplaudía. Michael con otro micrófono habla a lo que le prestan atención.

– Ahora seguimos con otra canción que también les va a gustar y esta esta dedicada a Kushina, Mikoto y Hinamori de parte mía y de mi padre Minato Namikaze a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki. De Naruto va dedicada a Kushina y a Satsuki Uchiha, pero no estén tristes chicas que aun faltan mas canciones por cantar y unas están dedicadas a ustedes – Michael da la señal a Neji, Gaara, Shino y Chouji que empiezan a tocar emocionando a las mujeres que se les dedicaron la canción.

Mi Persona Favorita: (Naruto)

Los chicos empiezan a silbar tocando los instrumentos al mismo tiempo, cabe decir que Satsuki, Kushina y las matriarcas Uchiha y Hyuuga estaban maravilladas por la melodía.

[Naruto]

Desde, el dia en que te vi

Sentí como que ya te conocía

Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte

Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente

De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente

Pero siempre estas presente

Aunque no pueda verte

De locura casi estamos igual

De un dia a otro me volvi tu mega fan

Y ya eres mi persona favorita

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial

Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial

Que ame mas que estar contigo

Cada momento lo haces especial

Tu eres mi persona favorita

Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo

Es buen momento decirte que te quiero

Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será

Todos bailaban al son de la música y una que otra chica gritaba el nombre de Gaara y los demás avergonzándolos.

[Michael]

Creo que por mas que pase y pase el tiempo

Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro

A menos eso ciento

De locura casi estamos igual

De un dia a otro me volvi tu mega fan

Y ya eres mi persona favorita

cada minuto a tu lado es genial

y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial

que ame mas que estar contigo

cada momento lo haces especial

Tu eres mi persona favorita

Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo

Es buen momento decirte que te quiero

Decirte que te quiero

Apareciste justamente

Cuando estaba listo para quererte

Y después de todo te fuy a encontrar

[Naruto]

Y ya eres mi persona favorita

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial

Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial

Que ame mas que estar contigo

Cada momento lo haces especial

Tu eres mi persona favorita

Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo

Es buen momento decirte que te quiero

Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será

Y siempre asi será y siempre asi será…..!

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! – todas las chicas empezaron a chillar como chicas fans por tal canción y Naruko junto a las demás y Kushina que abrazaba a Minato, además de Mikoto y Hinamori estaban con corazones en los ojos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora además de tener el rostro bien rojo por ver como su hermano/sobrino/hijo les dedicaban una canción tan hermosa y de forma romántica que hasta se desmayo la pobre Naruko.

– Si creen que esto ha terminado gente pues les digo que no porque ahora Naruto Uzumaki y Jiraya el Sennin les cantaran otra canción y esta va dedicada a Hinata de parte de Naruto y de parte de Neji a TenTen así como de Shikamaru a Temari, Obito a Rin, Chouji a la ninja de Kumo Karui, también de mi parte para la Mizukage Mei, Kurotsuchi, Samui y Mabui para que no se sientan tristes y para decirles que ya llegara alguien muy especial en su vida, también de parte de Asuma Sarutobi para Kurenai ¡y que suene la musica cabrones! – exclama Michael recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Neji, Chouji quienes estaban listos así como de Shikamaru y Obito, mientras las chicas antes mencionadas estaban súper rojas por las palabras de Michael.

Enrique Iglesias (Naruto) y Juan Luis Guerra (Jiraya): Cuando me enamoro

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Naruto]

Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo

Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces

Porque te quiero, ay

Hasta un lucero

[Jiraya]

Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento

Seria un velero en la isla

De tus deseos, de tus deseos

[Naruto]

Pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo

Y a veces me pierdo

[Naruto y Jiraya]

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero

Cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío, cuando me enamoro

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Jiraya]

Si la luna seria tu premio

Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa

(Por ser su dueño, ay)

Por ser tu dueño

[Naruto y Jiraya]

Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto

De mis lamentos

En tus sueños no sigas dormida,

Que es verdadero, ay

No es un sueño, no

Me alegro que a veces al final

No encuentres su momento, oh no

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero

Cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío, sonrío

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero

Cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrió, cuando me enamoro

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Todos estallaron en vítores al Sennin y al Uzumaki que hicieron una reverencia por eso, Michael se pone enfrente de ambos y habla al público.

– Y ahora para finalizar este capítulo de la historia de nuestros amigos y el comienzo de otra. Itachi Uchiha nos cerrara con broche de oro con una canción que hará desmayar a las mujeres, así que señores mantengan a sus mujeres a raya si no quieren que les pongan los cuernos con este idol violándolo – exclama Michael a lo que todos los hombres sujetan a sus mujeres mientras Itachi sube al escenario y toma el micrófono.

– A mi me obligaron a cantar además de que no tengo otra cosa que hacer – dice levantando los hombros con desinterés sacándole una gota a todo mundo.

La vida entera: Camila [Itachi]

La musica empezó a sonar con una hermosa melodía de flauta seguido de los demás instrumentos de la orquesta.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes sabia que Itachi cantaba? – pregunta Konan a los demás.

– Pues a decir verdad no, esta es la primera vez que lo veo – responde Nagato.

– Puede que nos sorprenda ya que es muy reservado – dice Asuma quien mira al Uchiha al igual que los demás para que empezara a cantar.

[Itachi]

Era un furia

Un relámpago

Un enfermedad sin cura

Un adicto a esa adrenalina oscura

Una rosa negra con espinas

Un espejismo

Un reflejo

Un mal sueño

Lo peor de mi mismo

El mejor exponente del egoísmo

Una maquina de hacer heridas

Hasta que llegaste y me encendiste con tu luz

Tu mirada poderosa y alma curandera

Tu sonrisa eterna y cuerpo de pantera

Era mi mente

Quien me hacía caer precipitadamente

Yo culpaba al destino

De mi mala suerte

En exceso era de vacío

Hasta que llegaste y me encendiste con tu luz

Tu mirada poderosa y alma curandera

Tu sonrisa eterna y cuerpo de pantera

Me cambio la vida entera

Me cambio la vida entera

Me cambio la vida entera

Todos bailaban a ritmo lento dejándose llevar por la hermosa melodía, era un momento bello como los otros y lo iban a atesorar con todo su corazón hasta el final. Cuando Itachi termina de cantar la canción (me dio flojera poner el resto) todos le aplauden y el sonríe haciendo que todas las féminas excepto las ahora Uzumaki y Sakura se sonrojaran al verlo así.

Paso el tiempo y la fiesta había llegado a su fin a lo que todos se fueron a descansar mientras los chicos se iban a su luna de miel en el país de la primavera, además de que esa noche Orión tuvo un regalo que duro toda la noche que le fue dado por dos peli negras la cual una aun era una loli pero se las ingenio y saco un certificado de legalización para posibles problemas a futuro.

Los Edo Tensei de todos los amigos de los rubios se despidieron de todos antes de partir al otro mundo, Hanabi se despidió con unas lágrimas de su madre al igual que Hiashi. Itachi, Mikoto y Fugaku también se despidieron de Sasuke y le encargaron a Sakura que estuviera atenta en caso de que Sasuke hiciera otra estupidez, pero antes de irse Mikoto le dio unos últimos buenos putazos a su hijo con la legendaria chancla voladora del mundo de Michael (a decir verdad ella junto a las demás quedaron maravilladas por tal poderosa arma que habitaba en su mundo que hasta se compraron un par para las ocasiones xd) demostrándole el "cariño" que sentía.

Asuma se despidió de Kurenai y su hija Mirai al igual que Hiruzen, Hashirama junto a Tobirama, y su esposa Mito, Dan y Nawaki se despidieron de Tsunade y Shizune al igual que lo hicieron Nagato, Konan, Yahiko y Jiraya haciendo que la Senju soltara unas lágrimas por ver la triste partida de sus seres queridos. Obito, Rin y Sakumo Hatake también se despidieron de Kakashi que al igual que los demás también lloro por la partida de sus amigos al igual que Maito Gai se despedía de su padre Maito Dai.

Ya después de las despedidas todos fueron rodeados por un brillo para ver como sus almas empezaban a regresar al mas allá, las tres matriarcas Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuuga junto a Minato vieron a Michael que trataba de no llorar.

– Se fuerte Michael no olvides cual es tu misión y que debes ser feliz – dice Minato.

– No dejes que nada te detenga – dice Hinamori.

– No te dejes cegar por el odio como cierto trio de putos – dice Mikoto viendo a Fugaku, Sasuke y Obito quienes bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza al saber a que se refería la mujer – Cariño quiero que cuando te vallas te lleves a la pequeña Sarada contigo – le pide Mikoto haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

– ¿Por qué? –.

– Hijo no puede haber dos Sarada en un mismo futuro y lo sabes mas que nadie, además de que esta muy apegada a ese amigo dragón tuyo y estoy segura de que aceptara rápidamente por varias razones que voy a guardarme – dice con aire de misterio aunque Michael ya sabia cuales eran esas razones.

– Maldito desgraciado lolicon – dice en voz baja aunque algunos escucharon – lo haré tía no debes preocuparte.

– Gracias pequeño, te queremos – dicho esto todos los que habían muerto regresaron al mas allá para descansar en paz para toda la eternidad.

– Es hora de irnos a dormir – dice Michael retirándose del ligar seguido de todos.

Al día siguiente

Michael había hecho unas cosas como darle unos consejos a Karin y Tayuya al ser Uzumakis, los cuales eran crear Fuinjutsu de manera sencilla para que después fueran mas avanzadas, les dejo unos pergaminos de entrenamiento en Fuinjutsu y a Kimimaro le dio unos con técnicas del clan Kaguya que había encontrado en Uzu no Kuni hace tiempo, le restauró la pierna rota a Gai quien decía que sus llamas de la juventud eran muy ardientes haciendo que riera por sus payasadas, le dio unos pergaminos a el y Lee sobre las artes del Kung Fu.

Al día siguiente todos estaban casi reunidos, casi porque cuando se enteraron que Orión, Mavis y Sarada habían tenido un trio Sakura, Michael y Sasuke empezaron a cazar al dragón por toda la aldea para castrarlo por lolicon y depravado además de que Michael aunque no lo aparenta era muy sobre protector con su prima Mavis al igual que su tío y si un puto bastardo la quitaba su pureza le haría pasar algo peor que el mismo infierno.

Después de unas horas y uno que otro escarmiento además de hacer que cierto estúpido tomara a la fuerza la responsabilidad de sus actos, ya estaban listos para despedirse con su cosas preparadas a lo que todos se quedan en la entrada de Konoha viendo a Sarada, Mavis, Orión y Michael por una última vez.

– Adiós amigos, espero que nos podamos ver por una vez más en el futuro – dice Michael.

– Michael por favor, cuida de Sarada no dejes que le pase nada malo – le pide Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos por ver partir a su querida hija del futuro.

– No te preocupes no le pasara nada además Orión no permitirá que eso suceda ya que ella es su hembra y la tiene marcada – dice con burla mientras el mencionado le mandaba una mirada de muerte al igual que Sasuke solo que este se la daba al dragón – además los dragones son muy sobre protectores con sus hembras y lo se perfectamente. Adiós amigos, espero y sean felices ahora que la paz por fin a sido alcanzada aunque me hubiera gustado que existiera un hasta luego.

Los cuatro son envueltos por rayos para que después de un momento a otro ya no estén en su lugar.

– "Adiós Michael, espero y puedas encontrar a las reencarnaciones de nuestros amigos y de sensei" – piensa Kakashi viendo el cielo antes de retirarse junto a Shizune y Tsunade a la torre Hokage al igual que todos los demás que regresaban a sus respectivos hogares y aldeas de parte de todos los Kages.

Pero había unas cuatro que se iban mas que felices mientras se frotaban cariñosamente su vientre, estas eran Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Samui y Mei que habían pasado la última noche del híbrido en este mundo junto al mismo porque en ese tiempo el fue quien las apoyó y les dio esperanza de que pronto llegaría alguien importante a su vida y en ese tiempo el destinado a ellas nunca llego. Cuando supieron que se iría al día siguiente quisieron pasar su ultima noche entregándose a el volviéndolas en todas unas mujeres completamente, aunque con un poco (mucho) alcohol para "festejar" su ultima noche bien hard junto con un poco (mucho) afrodisíaco que a la mañana siguiente no se acordó de nada ni cuando las chicas se fueron del hotel donde estaban pero no sin antes limpiar todo el desastre causada por su noche salvaje xd.

Antes de irse, se tele-transportaron al país de la primavera y se encontraron con las chicas recién casadas con su querido esposo paseando por el lugar que al verlos se les acercaron y los abrazaron, hablaron un poco y Michael les dijo que ya se tenían que ir por lo que pasaron a despedirse y de paso verlos por ultima vez si no había una forma de regresar. Ellos también se pusieron tristes porque su primo/hermano y sobrina se irían y tal vez no volverían a verlos pero le prometieron que no dejarían de entrenar y protegerían la paz por la que tanto lucharon.

Después de unas palabras y un ultimo abrazo Michael, Orión, Sarada y Mavis desparecieron de ese mundo completamente hacia un nuevo mundo… hacia una nueva vida llena de aventuras.

"Adiós… mundo shinobi"

* * *

Fin capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo y el inicio de la gran historia para nuestros queridos héroes, aquí comienza el inicio de la aventura para nuestros queridos protagonistas que se verán mas adelante. Espero y tengan paciencia de la historia ya que como se vaya desarrollando podrán entender mejor y les aseguró que les va gustar.

* * *

Capítulo 6 (Prólogo 2): El Inició de una nueva aventura, en un mundo de magia

* * *

 ** _Puerto de Hargeon_**

El puerto de Hargeon un lugar donde puede uno descansar después de una misión si eres un mago o donde puedes comprar suministros de la mejor calidad (creo yo :v) además de ser donde la pesca es una de las principales fuentes de ingresos allí (y donde mas adelante sufrirá una gran cantidad de destrozos xd).

 ** _Estación de trenes_**

En la estación de trenes llega uno que viene desde la estación de Magnolia y cuando se detiene las puertas finalmente se abren dejando a los pasajeros salir. Bueno… a casi todos.

– Vamos, ya arriba que ya llegamos – exclama un pequeño gato azul que tenia una bolsa verde en su espalda.

– Ughhh… no tengo fuerzas para moverme – dice la persona a la cual el pequeño gato azul le habló.

– Vamos no seas floja y ya levantados de allí que el tren esta a punto de partir, ¿o quieres seguir viajando en el tren Natsumi? – le pregunta el pequeño gato.

– Ughh nunca mas me vuelvo a subir a un maldito tren en toda mi vida… – la ahora conocida como Natsumi dice pero sus ganas de vomitar la hacen callar y cerrar la boca con fuerza para evitar eso.

Nombre: Natsumi Dragneel

Edad: 16 (Real: 416)

Ocupación: Maga

Magia afín: Dragon Slayer Fuego

Información: Ella es una maga del gremio número 1 llamado Fairy Tail y Dragon Slayer de fuego e hija adoptiva de Igneel el Rey Dragón de Fuego, se crió con el una parte de su infancia. El 7 del mes 7 del año x777 su padre desapareció dejándola sola en el bosque pero un rato después el maestro del gremio Makarov Dreyar la encuentra y la lleva a Fairy Tail donde ella ejerce su oficio como maga y se ha dado la meta de encontrar a su padre tomando misiones para así buscar su rastro en el proceso.

(Natsumi viste casi como Natsu solo que en vez de tener unos pantalones holgados tiene un pantalón corto blanco que se pega a su piel y esta a medio muslo dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, lleva vendas en su pecho tapando sus senos y el chaleco marrón además de tener el cabello largo hasta la espalda media).

– Bueno pues al menos llegamos para poder investigar sobre esa persona que hace llamarse Salamander ¿no lo crees Natsumi? – pregunta el neko viendo la estación.

– ….. – no recibe respuesta.

– ¿Natsumi? – cuando el gato se da cuenta, Natsumi ya iba de camino en el tren hacia otra estación por no haberse bajado.

– ¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEeeeee! – le grita implorando.

– Se fue – en respuesta el gato solo observa la partida de su compañera.

 ** _En otra parte de Hargeon_**

– ¿¡Como que veinte mil Jewels!? – se escucha dentro de una tienda de magia.

– Ese es el precio de llave – responde el dueño de la tienda.

– ¿No podría darme un descuento? – pregunta la chica.

– 20,000 jewels – ese viejo era muy recto en sus palabras.

– _"Aghhh… calmada Lucy, no tienes que usar la violencia en estos momentos o se ira todo al caño" –_ piensa la chica ahora conocida como Lucy.

Nombre: Lucy Heartfilia

Edad: 16

Ocupación: Maga

Magia afín: Magia Celestial

Información: Lucy Heartfilia es hija de la maga Layla Heartfilia una gran maga celestial y Jude Heartfilia un hombre de gran prestigio. Ella era feliz cuando vivía su madre pero cuando falleció ya no había nadie que le diera cariño, su padre se la pasaba metido en el trabajo y no le prestaba atención a excepción de los espíritus celestiales que ella invocaba a veces o lo hacían por cuenta propia y de los que trabajaban en la mansión. Cuando se había perdido en el bosque (que era en realidad su puto jardín (e_e)) se encuentra con un chico que estaba divagando por allí ya que le cuenta que se había perdido en el bosque, claro que cuando le dijo que era el jardín de su hogar al chico que casi sufre de un paro cardíaco. El chico estuvo con ella una gran parte de su vida aunque en realidad fueron meses casi la mitad del año donde le enseña a la pequeña habilidades asombrosas a su parecer y otras cosas mas maravillosas. Su sueño es ser una gran maga y entrar a Fairy Tail para ejercer su profesión.

– Por favor señor no sea malo, andele diga que si por favor ¿siiiiiiii? – suplica Lucy haciendo una varita de perrito regañado.

– Mmmm… – el viejo lo piensa un poco dándole esperanza a la pechugona – 20,000 jewels.

La respuesta hace que la rubia se vaya al suelo estilo anime, cuando se levanta se entristece y sale resignada del lugar.

– Mejor me voy, este lugar apesta – dice saliendo dejando al viejo.

– Vuelva pronto – le dice el anciano.

– ¡Ya quisieras anciano! – le grita la morocha.

Lucy camina alejándose del lugar y cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la tienda pone una sonrisa mientras en su bolsillo donde están sus llaves saca una llave que antes había querido comprar.

– Lucy eres una maestra del sigilo – se dice así misma caminado por las calles.

 ** _En otra parte de Fiore_**

En un pueblo cerca de unas montañas habitaba un gremio oscuro donde extorsionaban a las personas del mismo pueblo, pero el gremio estaba en llamas y se escuchaban gritos de batalla.

– ¡Matenlo es solo un hombre! – dice el jefe de los magos oscuros lanzando un hechizo pero rápidamente es decapitado por un borrón negro.

Los demás se aterran al ver a su jefe muerto y tratan de escapar pero ven que una silueta del verdugo estaba en su zona de escape, por lo que aun a pesar de estar aterrados se lanzan al ataque para salvar sus vidas.

 ** _Con Lucy y Natsumi_**

Después de que Lucy fuera atrapada en un hechizo de atracción y "salvada" por Natsumi ella le agradece y la invita a comer a un restaurante, claro que la pobre Lucy perdió sus veinte mil jewels al invitar a Natsumi a comer.

– ¿Se puede saber que hacían allí? – pregunta Lucy recordando cuando fue atrapada en el hechizo de Bora.

– Estábamos buscando a Igneel y cuando escuchamos sobre esa Salamandra pensamos que era el – responde Natsumi.

– Pero ese sujeto no se parecía nada a Igneel – responde Happy comiendo su pescado.

– ¿Y como es? Tal vez si lo veo les pueda informar – dice Lucy.

– Igneel es parecido a un dragón – responde Happy.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuando una persona se parece un dragón? – Lucy ya pensaba que Natsumi estaba exagerando.

– ¿Uh? Igneel no es una persona el es un dragón de verdad – le aclara Natsumi.

El rostro de Lucy era un poema ya que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo la peli rosa y ya estaba pensando que ahora si se le zafó un tornillo y necesitaba ayuda pero urgentemente.

– ¿¡COMO DIABLOS UN DRAGÓN PUEDE ESTAR EN MEDIO DE LA CIUDAD TARADA!? – le pregunta/grita la rubia cabreada haciendo que la realidad le caiga a Natsumi como un rugido de dragón.

– Ahhhhh… – ahora si la Dragneel no tenia nada que decir ya que ella estaba en lo cierto.

– Bueno pues yo ya me voy – Lucy deja el dinero en la mesa para retirarse – Disfruten la comida.

– Gracias por venir… – la camarera no termina de hablar debido a algo que la deja con los ojos como platos.

Lucy también voltea y pone la misma expresión que la camarera al ver el ridículo que hacían Natsumi y Happy quienes estaban arrodillados.

– ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! – dicen ambos.

– ¡YA PARENLE ESTAN HACIENDO EL OSO QUE VERGÜENZA! – les dice la rubia.

 ** _Con el extraño sujeto_**

El pueblo estaba intacto a excepción del gremio oscuro que ya estaba hecho basura y todos sus magos estaban en el suelo sin vida, otros cercenados o agonizando y todo debido a un solo sujeto.

En uno de los callejones del pueblo estaba el ultimo miembro del gremio oscuro escondido completamente aterrado a lo que vio hace rato, un solo hombre acabando con la vida de todo un gremio y sin usar nada de magia.

Unos pasos se escuchan en las calles llenando de pánico al pobre tipo quien se adentra en el callejón para esconderse y escapar del asesino.

– Mjm, patético – se escucha la voz por toda la zona aterrando mas al mago ya que esa voz no detonaba nada bueno ya que no tenía ninguna pizca de emoción.

 ** _Con Natsumi_**

La maga celestial había estado viendo una revista del hechicero semanal después de salir del restaurante y en la ducha revista se puede ver a la maga mas hermosa Mirajane Strauss modelando diferentes trajes de baño y otros tipos de vestimentas, ella se dice que quiere entrar a Fairy Tail y en eso aparece Bora (ya saben aquí ocurre como en el anime donde acepta y va al barco donde se realiza la fiesta).

Ya era de noche y en una calle Natsumi veía las estrellas con algo de interés ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ella a tenido una extraña sensación, una sensación que nunca le presto la mas mínima atención para descubrir que era.

– Después de todo no pudimos encontrarlo, la información sobre ese Salamander no era real – ella comenta y suspira en derrota.

– Oye Natsumi, ¿que ese no es el barco donde esta Lucy? – pregunta Happy.

– No lo se y no me importa – responde con desinterés.

Ella no quería prestar mas atención y seguir enfocándose en esa extraña sensación que sentía pero la conversación de unas chicas llamaron por completo su atención.

– Oye ¿que no es ese el barco donde realizará la fiesta el gran Salamander? – pregunta una chica.

– Hablas de ese mago de Fairy Tail ¿no?, si y escuche que es alguien impresionante, como quisiera estar en esa fiesta – comenta su amiga.

Esa conversación hizo que Natsumi viera seriamente el barco para momentos después llevarse las manos a la boca y estómago para no vomitar.

– Natsumi eres patética – se burla Happy.

– Callate neko ¡Glück! (La verdad no se como es cuando una persona trata de no vomitar y hace esos sonidos 😅) – dice Natsumi pero las ganas de vomitar evitaba que dijera mas cosas.

 ** _Con el asesino_**

– ¡Alejate de mi! – exclama el mago corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Salio del callejón y empezó a correr por las oscuras calles iluminadas solo por las pocas luces de las calles dándole un aspecto mas aterrador.

Mientras el corría podía escuchar claramente los pasos de su depredador que sonaban tranquilamente dando a entender que solo estaba caminando con total calma sin molestarse en correr para alcanzarlo y eso le daba muy mala espina además de que lo llenaba de mas miedo.

¡Slash!

Al doblar una calle de forma muy repentina cae al suelo gritando de mucho dolor y aun así observa hacia abajo mirando con mucho miedo como donde antes deberían estar sus pies, ahora habían solamente muñones de los cuales brotaban mucha sangre.

– Tienes buena resistencia y lo admito, me quede impresionado que lograras correr todo este tiempo hasta que callera la noche – dice el extraño sujeto que mato a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro.

El mago mira con terror en la esquina y se pone pálido al ver a un hombre con un traje estilo ninja negro con amarillo, cuchillas kunai conectadas a unas cadenas debajo de los brazos y una mascara amarilla con una capucha negra, también tenia una gabardina negra como la noche misma con nubes rojas pero lo que más le aterró fueron sus ojos… unos ojos que no tenían nada, no mostraban brillo, no mostraban vida ni siquiera mostraban algún tipo de sentimiento.

– Pero… sera mejor acabar con tu sufrimiento – dice sacando debajo de su gabardina una hacha – no quiero manchar mis armas con sangre así que usare esto.

– C-como es p-posible s-si se supone… que tu estas muerto o en prisión – dice aterrado el mago.

– … nada puede matarme o encerrarme – responde para después clavarle el hacha en la cabeza partiéndola en el proceso.

Al ver que completo su misión decide regresar a su gremio y dar su informe para después ir a descansar ya que había sido un día muy largo.

– Te excediste… de nuevo – se escucha una voz en el aire.

El asesino detiene su caminar y observa al frente donde aparece la silueta de alguien con la misma gabardina que el.

– Cada quien tiene su forma de hacer el trabajo – le responde volviendo a reanudar su caminar.

El otro sujeto lo sigue poniéndose a su lado y caminando tranquilamente.

– Sabes que no era necesario que los mataras, con tan solo dejarlos con los huesos rotos hubiera bastado – le dice.

– Lo se, pero estoy mas acostumbrado a hacerlo de esta manera – le responde.

– Bueno no te culpo, después de todo uno de ellos te entrenó así aunque los demás lo hicieron también al igual que yo, pero con la condición de que tan sólo mataras de ser necesario o mataras pero con la excepción de las mujeres y niños y uno que otro anciano – le dice el tipo.

– Lo se… Obito-sensei – responde el asesino.

 ** _De regreso con Natsumi y Lucy_**

Lucy había sido engañada por Bora y ahora iba ser vendida como esclava pero del techo del barco sale Natsumi quien viene a ver al tal Salamander pero tan solo un momento de tocar el barco cae repentinamente al suelo con ganas de vomitar (pobre chica :v).

(Ya saben como es la cosa, Happy saca a Lucy y Natsumi se queda a pelear contra los malos, el neko pierde sus alas dejando caer a Lucy y a el mismo al mar pero Lucy se sumerge en busca de sus llaves y logra encontrarlas, invoca a Aquarius y le pide que mande el barco de vuelta a la orilla).

– Tch – ese sonido sale de la boca de Aquarius dejando a Lucy cabreada.

– ¿¡Que carajos se significa eso!? – ahora si no estaba de humor la pechugona.

– Eres una mocosa irritante, lo haré pero te advierto, si vuelves a perder mi llave de nuevo… te mato – dice haciendo temblar a Happy y dejando a Lucy mas encabronada.

– Ya quisieras anciana – le dice enojando y haciendo que a la espíritu celestial se le resalte una vena por esas palabras – hazlo de una vez eso es mas importante que esta conversación estúpida.

– Como digas mi señora – ahora si Aquarius tenia una sonrisa espeluznante que no le dio buena espina a la rubia.

– Hay no – fue lo que dijo antes de ser atrapada en un puto Tsunami y ser llevada en el hasta la orilla.

– Ahora si me disculpas me voy, no me llames en una semana que estaré pasando tiempo con mi novio, ¡con mi novio! – le dice pero antes de desaparecer por cuenta propia la rubia le dice algo que le golpea fuerte en su orgullo.

– Haber si por fin dejas de ser virgen – le dice en burla.

– ¡HIJA DE PU…! – antes de poder terminar Lucy cierra su puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

– ¡Ja!, Lucy 1 Aquarius 0 – dicen sonriendo por su victoria.

– _"Esto si fue lo mas raro que he visto en mi corta vida"_ – piensa el gato viendo la escena con una gota en la nuca.

(Aquí pasa igual que el anime solo que en vez de Natsu es Natsumi hasta que llega la chota xd :v)

– ¡No puede ser tenemos que irnos de aquí! – Natsumi rápidamente toma la mano de Lucy y se la lleva arratrando.

– ¡Oye! ¿¡A donde vamos!? – pregunta la rubia.

– Que no querías unirte a mi gremio – le dice impresionando a la Heartfilia – Vamos – ella le sonríe recibiendo otra sonrisa de su parte.

Así Lucy emprende su camino hacia su destino que es Fairy Tail, el gremio número 1 en Fiore para ejercer su oficio como maga y ser reconocida.

 ** _En otro lugar_**

En un lugar montañoso donde había una gran selva rodeando esa área se podía ver a un chico meditando encima de la montaña en posición de flor de loto, detrás de el estaba un sujeto de cabello castaño rojizo acompañado de otro sujeto de cabello negro y ambos llevaban gabardinas.

– A mejorado mucho ¿no lo crees Gildarts? – pregunta el sujeto de cabello negro.

– Si, ese mocoso es muy especial tanto que llegará a ser un gran mago – responde el portador de la magia "Crash" – Por cierto ¿que haces en este lugar si se puede saber Izuna?.

– Solo vengo de paseo, el tiempo que paso en las misiones es poco – responde el sujeto de ojos negros.

– Ya veo, pues nosotros ya debemos retirarnos yo debo seguir con mi misión y el debe regresar a Fairy Tail – dice Gildarts.

– De acuerdo, entonces me retiro y espero no ligues de nuevo a otra mujer, recuerda lo que paso cuando te topaste con una mujer casada y mas cuando fue la de mi hermano – le dice sonriendo zorrunamente y viendo con burla al As de Fairy Tail quien se estremeció de tan solo recordarlo.

– S-si lo p-prometo… ¡es hora de irnos Yahiko! – llama Gildarts al chico que estaba meditando.

El chico ahora conocido como Yahiko se levanta de su lugar y camina tranquilamente hacia su maestro.

– Por supuesto Gildarts-sensei – le dice en afirmación listo para partir.

– Nos vemos Izuna – se despide el pelirrojo junto al peli naranja.

– Nos vemos Izuna-san – se despide Yahiko.

– Nos vemos Yahiko, te encargo mucho al estúpido y viejo verde de tu maestro – le dice al mismo tiempo que se burla del miembro mas fuerte.

– ¡CALLATE MALDITO VIRGEN BASTARDO SOLTERÓN! – le grita el Clive.

Esas palabras fueron como un Chidori clavado al pecho para Izuna quien cayo de rodillas y un aura deprimente lo rodea.

– ¡ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN DE ESTE PRECIOSO! – exclama mientras los dos magos se alejaban del lugar dejando solo al pobre de Izuna – ¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN CRUEL JEHOVÁ! (De acuerdo esta vez si se paso de verga xd :v).

 ** _De regreso con Obito y el Asesino_**

Ellos llegan a una frontera que conecta Fiore con el país donde residen ambos magos, cruzan la frontera y en dos horas llegan al gremio que era muy parecido a un tipo de mansión (imaginen que es del tamaño de la mansión de Bruno Diaz (Batman)), además de que tenia unos 10 niveles donde 5 son los de la mansión y los otros 5 son subterráneos donde inventaban proyectos que beneficien el bien de la vida diaria.

En los alrededores había unas banderas negras con una nube roja como símbolo que se mecían con el aire, los dos entran al gremio y los que estaban adentro los saludan, ellos se dirigen hacia el frente y suben hasta el quinto piso donde reside la oficina del maestro del gremio.

Llegan a la puerta y tocan para después esperar un momento y escuchar un "adelante" del otro lado. Al entrar a la oficina ven la silla del maestro que estaba viendo en dirección a la ventana que tenia, no se podía ver quien era pero era muy importante.

– He completado mi misión maestro – dice el asesino.

– Lo se – responde de el sujeto sin voltearse.

– Yo también lo hice, aquí ya no puedo encontrar a alguien que me haga usar mi máximo poder – dice Obito con fastidio.

– ¿Pero al menos has completado la misión? – pregunta.

– Si lo hice – responde el Uchiha.

– De acuerdo, pasen por su paga con Kakuzu – les dice a ambos

– De acuerdo maestro Madara – dicen ambos y se retiran de la oficina.

El hombre gira en su silla para quedar de nuevo frente al escritorio dejando ver al ya antes mencionado Madara Uchiha.

– Hmm, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué razón Michael nos propuso vivir una segunda oportunidad?, pero mas importante ¿como diablos le hizo para lograr tal hazaña de traernos a este nuevo mundo?. Ahhh, ese chico es una caja llena de sorpresas pero aunque no lo diga… – Madara pone una sonrisa tranquila y se recarga en la silla – estoy muy agradecido con el por darme esta segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad… de corregir mis errores… de buscar la redención.

 ** _Flashback_**

Madara después de ser traído a la vida en Earthland tuvo que estar junto a Michael un tiempo para explicarle todo lo que sabía acerca de ese nuevo mundo, lo que no supiera el lo tendría que descubrir por su cuenta.

– Hmp, no puedo creer que tenga que ser guiado por un mocoso – dice Madara fastidiado.

– Mientras esté conmigo se aguanta – le responde Michael – Madara – llama su atención – todos sabemos que nadie nace siendo malo, usted al igual que muchos también fue corrompido por Zetsu volviéndolo malo y para empezar con su juego utiliza a su antepasado creador Indra como uno de sus primeros peones, después siguió con usted cuando tuvo una gran amistad con Hashirama y para empezar fue Zetsu quien planeo utilizar esa amistad cuando los vio como parte de su plan. Hashirama cuando fue transmigrante de Ashura el tenia la idea de ser su amigo y unir a sus clanes dejando la guerra en el pasado y con ello sus diferencias, abrir un nuevo libro y empezar con un nuevo prólogo y con ello nuevos capítulos que marcaran la historia del mundo. Piense en esto que le estoy diciendo porque es por su bien y le ayudará en este mundo ya que aquí matar es un completo tabú aunque en el pasado no lo era de no ser por nosotros. Pero tal vez… tal vez pueda buscar la forma de hacer que matar se nos vuelva legal a nosotros teniendo un propósito además se que quieres recordar viejos tiempos, hacerles sentir el pánico, el miedo, la desesperanza para finalmente matarlos. No esta mal matar de no ser por un bien público y un bien mayor, mientras sea por actos nobles y sinceros matar no sera problema para nosotros ¿o si Madara? – le sonríe socarronamente al cofundador de Konoha.

Madara había sido impresionado por sus palabras y tardo un poco en reaccionar dándole una sonrisa de lado y siguiendo su camino.

– Hmp no me subestimes niño ¿con quien rayos crees que estas hablando? – le pregunta el Uchiha.

– Con el Uchiha mas fuerte del mundo – responde Michael partiendo a su destino.

Mientras iban a completar su misión de conocer cosas en este mundo, en medio del camino encontraron un extraño lugar con forma algo singular que no les dio buena espina, aunque para Madara seria el comienzo de poder experimentar por primera vez… lo que es la paternidad.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Pero Madara no era el único, Obito, Izuna y otros mas pensaban lo mismo que el cofundador de Konoha (Yahiko no cuenta porque el nunca cometió un acto de pecado y se quito la vida para salvar a Nagato y Konan), solo quedaba esperar para ver que les depara el futuro a estos grandes nobles que buscan la redención de sus errores.

 ** _Con el asesino y Obito_**

Este había salido de la oficina junto a Obito hacia la barra (el gremio tiene una barra de bebidas y comida como en Fairy Tail pero al estilo del siglo 21, ya saben como en los centros de fiesta, antros o como los conozcan en su país), la barra era atendida por Kakuzu que estaba limpiando la barra (no tiene cubierto su rostro por lo que el tiene algunos problemas con solteras, casadas, viudas y hasta divorciadas así como infieles xd :v), vestía como barman y los vio acercarse.

– Veo que completaron la misión con éxito de nuevo – dijo el ex ninja de Taki, el fue uno de los que tuvo la oportunidad de tener una segunda vida en Earth Land, le regresaron su cuerpo y ya no posee 5 corazones aunque si puede usar los cinco elementos, en fin, volvió a ser una persona normal y no un muñeco de trapo gigante.

– Oye estas hablando con los mero cabrones de este gremio – le responde Obito a lo que el Asesino y Kakuzu ruedan los ojos (olvide mencionar que Obito ya no tiene el rostro cicatrizado).

– Lo dice el pobre estúpido que no se le pudo confesar a su crush en su velada en Akame Resort por cobarde y poco hombre – le dice con burla el cantinero.

¡OOOHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron todos los miembros.

– ¡NO TENÍAS QUE RECORDARMELO GRACIAS A ESO AUN NO ME PUEDO ACERCAR A RIN SIN QUE TRATE DE EVITARME! – le gruta dolido por sus mortales palabras.

– Pues si no quieres que te siga evitando has lo que hace todo hombre en o estúpido en tu caso – le dice.

– ¡Oye! – se ofende el Uchiha.

– Si yo fuera tu, debería darme vergüenza – se burla Kakuzu de Obito mas de lo que ya.

– ¿¡Así!?, ¡pues si tu fueras yo, no serias virgen a los 90! – le da la vuelta al asunto.

¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡FATALITY! – exclaman todos los del gremio ya que ese si fue un golpe muy bajo aunque el encapuchado ya estaba muy cansado y con sueño.

– Kakuzu dame mi pago que quiero regresar a mi departamento – le dice el asesino.

– Ok toma – le da el dinero de la misión aunque aun un poco afectado por las palabras de Obito – deberías pensar ya en buscar una casa propia donde puedas vivir Scorpion.

El ahora conocido como Scorpion solo dio un ademán de manos y se marcha del gremio a su hogar y dormir ya que era de noche, al salir del gremio y estar a una distancia de 150 metros en la ciudad donde estaba (imaginen que la calle donde esta es idéntica a las calles de puebla), al cruzar una cuadra a la derecha de la calle alguien salta hacia el por lo que salta esquivando el ataque de una espada que iba a su cabeza.

Scorpion toma distancia y se pone en guardia para enfrentar a su atacante quien estaba encapuchado y guarda su espada y se lanza en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, empiezan con un nivel donde ambos estaban parejos y Scorpion toma el brazo derecho del sujeto y seguido le da un golpe con fuego que lo lanza unos metros pero se repone rápidamente y le lanza shurikens que el ninja de fuego esquiva convirtiéndose en fuego y apareciendo atrás del tipo, pero este se da cuenta y le da una patada en la rodilla haciendo que se hinque y le da un puñetazo en el rostro arrastrándolo un poco.

Pero aun siendo arrastrado por el golpe de un rápido movimiento lanza una de sus cadenas hacia el hombre quien sorprendentemente también saca unas cadenas de sus mangas y toma las de Scorpion así como el también hace lo mismo, los dos forcejean para ganar y atraer a su contrincante para derrotarlo.

El sujeto toma ventaja con las cadenas y con la fuerza se acerca rápidamente a Scorpion y le da un rodillazo en el mentón mandándolo hacia arriba, pero el hombre no se queda allí y lanza sus cadenas haciendo que se claven la primera en su pecho y la segunda en medio de su frente, después jala de ellas retrayendo a Scorpion hacia el suelo de cabeza destrozándole los huesos de la nuca en el proceso.

Scorpion se reincorpora rápidamente y corre hacia su oponente y salta sobre el que ya esperaba darle un puñetazo, pero antes de que llegara a el y le pudiera dar el golpe desaparece en fuego apareciendo detrás haciendo que el sujeto volteara solo para recibir un combo de golpes en la cabeza y finalizando con un golpe en el mentón mandándolo también al aire, rápidamente saca una de sus cadenas y se la clava en el pecho y la contrae haciendo que el también se vaya derecho al suelo.

El hombre misterioso se levanta rápido y se lanza hacia Scorpion haciendo que el también lo hiciera, cuando estaban cerca dan un giro sobre su eje (Scorpion hacia su izquierda y el tipo también por su izquierda) donde finalmente ambos conectan su golpe pero sobre la patada del otro, la contraen y dan otro dando como resultado donde mismo, rápidamente lo vuelven a intentar dando lo mismo pero saltan dando otro giro sobre su eje pero ahora del lado derecho pero obtienen el mismo resultado de nuevo.

El encapuchado rápidamente toma desprevenido a Scorpion y con su pie gira el de el ninja asesino para ponerlo en el suelo y con velocidad le patea el mentón levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo pero no se detiene allí y con su otro pie lo patea en el pecho alejándolo de su posición tirándolo al suelo.

Scorpion se impulsa con sus manos en el suelo para volverse a poner de pie y desaparecer en fuego antes de que una patada voladora le diera otra vez y aparece en un costado del tipo dándole una patada en el lado derecho de las costillas seguido de uno en la rodilla derecha con el mismo pie para finalmente girar sobre su eje y darle una ultima patada en el pecho que bloquea rápidamente el hombre encapuchado siendo arrastrado un metro de su posición.

Después de un momento ambos relajan sus posturas y se acercan el uno al otro tranquilamente dando a entender que era un combate amistoso o de práctica.

– Hola campeón ¿como te fue en la misión? – pregunta el encapuchado.

– Bien… mas o menos – responde.

– Ahh no me digas, por favor no me digas que los mataste – pregunta que la respuesta no fuera esa.

– …Hmp – desvía la mirada haciendo al encapuchado suspirar.

– ... Ahhh supongo que no se puede evitar ¿verdad? – dice negando la cabeza.

– Trato pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que es muy difícil para mi el hacer eso Michael-sensei – dice viéndolo.

El encapuchado que había atacado a Scorpion resulta ser nada mas ni menos que el segundo fundador de Fairy Tail Michael Namikaze quien se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro, su cabello lo tenia corto al estilo militar (casi al mismo estilo que Laxus), sus ojos cafés además de llevar un parche en el ojo derecho.

– Que no te cansas de tener ese parche puesto, ya tienes tu ojo nuevo desde hace mas de 10 años – le dice Scorpion.

– Nah, tener este parche me hace ver mas rudo – le responde haciendo que el ninja asesino tenga una gota en la nuca por las cosas de su maestro – Por cierto toma.

El híbrido le da una carta que toma y la abre para empezar a leer su contenido, mientras mas leía su ceño se fruncía cada vez mas.

– ¿Y esto? – pregunta.

– Yo y los demás pensamos que seria bueno que tomaras unas vacaciones y tomaras nuevos aires, así que hemos decidido enviarte a Magnolia en Fiore ya que ese es buen lugar donde puedas encontrar la paz y es bueno por su ambiente, deberás alejarte un poco de los asesinatos para que no te nos vuelvas loco así que… trata de disfrutar lo mas que puedas tus vacaciones, te vas en una semana ¿ok? – le dice Michael.

– Ok – acepta en derrota ya que su maestro tenia razón, desde que tiene memoria nunca a tenido un momento de libertad donde pueda disfrutar de su vida aunque a decir verdad eso nunca le interesó pero si su maestro le dice que todos se preocupan por el entonces tratará de no hacerlo.

– Bueno entonces me voy, tengo que regresar a casa para mañana ir a ver a mi hija – se despide caminando en dirección contraria.

– Hasta luego maestro, salude a la pequeña de mi parte – se despide de el y se va a su hogar.

– ¡Lo haré no te preocupes! – le dice a lo lejos.

La historia de Fairy Tail… no sucederá como todos la conocemos originalmente porque, tal parece que habrá cosas que beneficiara a unos y sera la desgracia así como la condena de otros.

– Me pregunto… ¿si te volverás a fusionar con tu otra mitad? – dice Michael viendo el cielo siguiendo su camino – Ya que dentro de una semana saldrá de prisión y si no lo haces puedes correr el riesgo de morir.

* * *

Fin capítulo


End file.
